Light of the Night Sky
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: For ten years she was thought dead to the world. But she has risen from the dead, and she's come back to reclaim her throne, but she doesn't expect to fall in love with the person she hates the most.
1. Prologue

**Oh look. A story weeeee. FF13 Crossover with 7 and Versus? Hoho. That's just a sign that I have no life to attend to. **

**It took me a while to write this. I know this probably sucks. I haven't written a story in well over 5 years or more I believe. Very rusty indeed. This is a romance action adventure Alot of AU story. Yes there will be some Nocty Noctowl in the future chapters. Teeheee. Yeah you guessed it right. He will be Light's love interest. Snow will be Serah's.**

**Read/review**

* * *

**_Prologue _**

Aerith Gainsborough was giving her two daughters history lessons today, but one of the two girls, was very unhappy with the lesson their mother was giving them.

"Mama..." The young princess puffed her cheeks. She was not satisfied with any of it.

"Claire, Serah...please just listen." Aerith smiled softly at them. Serah giggled at her sister's face. She was amused, on how unsatisfied Eclair was with this lesson their mother was giving them. "Come on Claire, this is really fun!" Claire puffed her cheeks more. "Its not! Why do I have to learn about an ancient civilization that doesn't exist anymore? This is boring." Claire crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks again. Aerith giggled at her daughter. "Come now, Claire. All three of us are the last of that ancient civilization. The Cetra. That ancient blood runs through your veins."

"I don't care. Its not that special anyways." Aerith smiled at her daughter's stubbornness.

"Claire, Serah, close your eyes. Relax, forget your surroundings, and listen carefully." Hesitant, but she followed her Mother's orders. Serah obliged quickly, she was rather excited with this history class her mother was giving them.

"Now...tell me..what do you hear?" Claire and Serah listened in carefully. "I don't hear anything." Claire and Serah replied at the same time.

"Keep listening darling." She closed her eyes again and listened carefully. She could hear it, faintly, but she heard it. It was that of a small cry. Startled Serah opened her eyes. "Mama, who was that? Who's crying?"

"It sounds really sad..."Claire added. "But...all those people dying...where are they going? Who are they? What did we see Mama?" Aerith smiled again. "Listen closely. This gift given to you, its the gift of our people, the ancients, the cetra." She paused.

" We can hear the cries of the planet, and the cries of those returning to the planet..."

"What do you mean...returning to the planet mama?" Serah was confused. She didn't know that the planet could cry, or the fact that if she concentrated hard enough she could hear it cry. Claire looked over to her sister, she watched the confusion in her eyes. She probably knew what she was thinking. The questions spinning in her sister's mind, where probably the same as hers.

"When people die, they return to the life stream, the planet calls for them to become apart of the planet." Claire looked up at her mother.

"Mother...why are you teaching us this?"

"Because it will be useful to you someday" She smiled at her daughters again. " I want you two to know the best you can. I'm sure that this will come of great help to you in the future." Both girls listened carefully. Claire had a lump in her stomach. She felt uneasy. Like if something bad was about to happen, but she brushed that feeling off. Before she opened her mouth to speak, a young woman burst into the room.

"Pardon my interruptions my lady Aerith, but the King requests the presence of her young Highness Claire, in the courtroom." Aerith nodded. "Not to worry Elena. I was just finished with my two daughters." Elena bowed. "Yes of course my lady." Claire looked up at her mother. "Go on, dear. Your father needs you. " Claire nodded in obedience and left her mother and her sister behind.

* * *

She held her head high, proudly she walked into the courtroom, to meet with her father. The king. Her long satin dress, flowed elegantly. She stood in front of her father and bowed graciously. "Your Majesty?"

The king stood from his throne and cleared his throat. "As I was saying earlier" He added. " If anything were to happen to me, or my Queen, My daughter, Her young Highness, Princess Claire Farron Strife, will take our place to rule the kingdom. Husband, or no Husband." Claire listened in king turned around to face his daughter. "Claire, how would you feel accepting an arranged marriage?" Claire was taken back for this."I...I" She stuttered. She couldn't speak. All this coming to her, was too sudden. She was ten. Her father awaited her response, he raised an eyebrow at her. Expecting her to come up with a quick answer.

Claire didn't know what to do. She glanced back at her father, then to the courtroom. There was an abundant silence. She took a deep breath. "I would refuse." She replied to her father's words, then turned to face the courtroom.

"This is my reply, I would refuse." She stated with much confidence in her voice.

Her father smiled proudly. One of the nobles in the courtroom stood up. "You are refusing my young princess, but what if arranging your marriage is essential to end the waging war? An alliance would surely bring great power and fear to the enemies, my lady." The young princess was angered, they couldn't understand she was still a kid, princess or no princess. The king stood next to his daughter, eying her every move. He noticed the glint of anger in her eyes..

"Oh, but is it not the responsibility of the King to try and end the war? Tenebrae will surely attack here next. We need an alliance. If we arrange her marriage, even if she gets married in the later on years, the arrangement would complete the alliance between Pulse and cocoon. "

"Lord Rufus Shinra.." Claire paused, the Nobleman whom she had spoken to, was none other than her uncle. She was still slightly afraid of speaking. " His Majesty knows his responsibilities. I know mine too. I'm young, but, I'm getting there. But I wont do anything by force!" She yelled at them. The courtroom was surprised by the young princess' behavior.

"You've heard my daughter, We know our responsibilities, but our jobs as parents come first. I won't force my daughter into anything. You should respect that decision, all of you. Or are you forgetting that she is your future Queen? You're future ruler, and the one who will rule this kingdom and lead it in my place?" The King spoke with such confidence and authority in his voice, that those in the courtroom had no choice but to bow before the young princess. Rufus said no more, he bowed his head. "My apologies Your Majesty, and Forgive me your Highness." With that bow he left the courtroom. All the nobles in the room left. Until the two were left alone, with the exception of the guards and soldiers in the palace.

Claire sighed softly. If her day started out like this, she knew it would also end horribly. The young princess turned around to face her father. "I'm... Forgive me.."She replied softly. The king smiled softly. "No, I'm glad, even at such a young age to make such a bold speech..-"

"you will make a great queen. You'll make me proud..no... I'm proud of you already. " Claire blushed a tad bit again.

"Thanks Your Maje-" She was cut off by her father again. "Claire, how many times have I told you, enough with the formalities, I'm your father."

Claire blushed again. "Forgive me." She smiled at her father. "Thanks Papa." She smiled brightly and ran to hug her father.

* * *

_**A couple Days later**_

"As the king its my duty to protect this Kingdom, I'm going in.."

"Be careful Cloud." With that said, Vincent left.

Claire had heard the news. Cocoon was at war with Tenebrae. Something she had in her power to avoid. She entered the garden, to hear her parents talking. She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to see what was up, she stood behind the bush and watched her parents talk.

"Cloud..are you sure?" Aerith asked. She couldn't even look at him. Eclair felt horrible. The look of sadness on her mother's face killed her. Cloud looked back at his wife. "I have no choice. If we don't fight back, we'll be ruined. We have to try our best to protect our land, our home, everyone's home."

"Will you be back?"

"..." There was no response from him. Aerith looked away. "Cloud?" He nodded his head. "Yeah...I'll be back.." Aerith hid the sorrow she felt, and smiled. "Hmmm? Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." He saw the smile on her face, he wanted to return home to that smile. Aerith giggled. "Okay, no dilly dallying?" She said as a reminder to him. Cloud managed a smile. "Okay." Claire couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to her father to hug him, as if it was the last time she would see him. She had a terrible feeling, that everything wouldn't be okay. "Please...Papa...don't..this was my fault.."She cried. Cloud kneeled down to hug her tightly. "Claire, believe in yourself, You made the right choice, no one should force you into anything you don't want to do." The young princess had tears running down her pale cheeks. "But if I hadn't refused..." she cried.

"Claire, I'm proud of you." Cloud broke the embrace and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'll be off now." He stood up and smile d at Aerith. He waved and turned his back and headed off to war.

* * *

_**Months Later**_

Several months had passed, the war waged on. Letters from the King was all that Aerith received. Claire got a few from the king as well. Each and everyone she treasured and kept hidden. Every now and then she would have her sister read them, she was too scared for the worst. Every time Serah read them to her, she felt at ease. Her sister was calmer than she would ever be. Serah was just like her mother. Eclair admired that. She wanted to protect that so much.

Claire's world came tumbling down so soon. On her way to the gardens, a man rushed past her. Eclair glanced up to see Vincent Valentine, one of her father's most closest friends. He was talking to her mother. From what she could tell, the news were bad.

It was announced that the King was killed at war.

That day, the entire kingdom mourned the death of their King.

Eclair couldn't understand it. None of it. She closed herself in her room, reading her father's letters, over and over again, trying to find some comfort in his words. She hugged her knees and cried silently. She was feeling sorrow, guilt, and anger. She was angry at herself for crying in front of everyone, she was angry that they just assumed him dead. But they tried to prove it. No one could survive something of the sort.

She clung on to that ray of hope. But she didn't know what to believe. Serah walked in to see her sister hugging the letters their father had written. Serah hugged her sister. The tears releasing from her eyes as well.

Cloud and the soldiers that were with him were attacked by an Eidolon. The only thing found was his buster sword. They had assumed him dead. But deep down inside. Aerith had the ray of hope that he was still alive. She had heard the planet, and she knew Cloud had yet to return to it. That ray of hope led her heart on, at least she hoped she wasn't wrong about it at all. With her husband gone, she had no choice but to put an end to the war. She was going to travel to Tenebrae, to come down to an agreement with the King. She didn't want anymore lives lost. The war needed to stop.

Claire walked out into the gardens at that time, contemplating the garden. She was somewhat excited, it was almost her birthday. She would turn 11. At the same time it saddened her. She never had celebrated her birthday without her father. She sighed deep into thought, She was alone in the palace with her sister. Her mother had left to Tenebrae on peaceful terms, so she was alone. No one but anyone in the palace knew that the Queen had left. Her last string of peace was disturbed when she felt a lump in her stomach again. She thought of her mother, and somehow she felt that her mother was gone.

"Your highness...there was a great explosion on the Alexander." It wasn't Vincent this time, it was Reeve. Another of her father's friends. Claire knew the response to this. "And the Survivors?" She knew the answer, but she just had to ask anyways, she could have been wrong. "None, my lady. None. The Queen didn't survive either." Claire held her tears back. "Funeral will be held tonight. Afterwards we must prepare you for your coronation ceremony." Reeve bowed and left. She let the tears loose.

The day the funeral was held, the kingdom mourned the death of their queen. In such a short time, the Kingdom of Cocoon had lost both their King and Queen. Many knew that both young princesses were left alone. They felt pity, yet they felt the need to protect them more. Claire was devastated. She would soon become Queen. She awaited this day, but not so soon. She held her tears back. Claire being stubborn, shook off her sorrow to show Serah she was strong enough, even though she was actually weak. Whenever Serah managed a smile she could feel her eyes getting hot. She wanted to cry, but fought the urge and smiled back. She wouldn't allow herself to cry.

That day, it was announced she would be crowned queen. Claire would become Cocoon's first 11 year old queen. She wasn't ready.

* * *

**_The night before the coronation ceremony._**

It was the middle of the night. Claire tossed and turned in her bed. Unable to sleep at all. She missed it. Her father kissing her goodnight, her mother telling her stories, old legends. She closed her eyes and cried. Serah lay down next to her, snuggling closer to her older sister. Eclair sat up on her bed, looking down at Serah, she saw the tears on her cheeks. Eclair kissed her on her forehead. "I miss them.."she whispered and cried some more.

Suddenly, explosions were heard from outside her windows, she glanced outside to see large ships, dropping soldiers down to the ground, bombs were also being dropped. There were large eidolons over the City of Eden, spreading fire about. Eden was burning down. Claire's eyes widened. She felt scared. She no longer had her parents to protect her, her first thought was to escape.

"Serah wake up! We have to get out of here!" Serah sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Claire...whats wrong?" She was scared. "There's something headed straight for us, lets go!" Serah heard the panick in her sister's voice. She followed her sister. Both rushed out of bed and left the room. They ran down the corridors only to bump into Vincent Valentine. The young girl felt relief, at seeing him.

"We're under attack. You're not safe here any more your Highnesses." Claire understood. "Tenebrae?" She whispered softly, Vincent heard her. "Yes, Tenebrae, and they're after you both. We have to get out out, so follow me. We've provided you with an escape route."Both young girls nodded and followed Vincent. It was all coming down so quickly, first her parents, now them. She couldn't understand why Tenebrae was after them. If they were after them, that meant Serah too. She couldn't afford to lose the only thing in the world she had left.

They were not far from the destination. It had been an hour since they left the palace. They had used a secret escape route that was in the King's armory. No one had known but the most trusted people of the King and Queen.

"We've arranged for you to live in Pulse." Claire looked up. "What?"

"Your parents ordered us to. If anything happened to them in this war, you would leave your lives as princesses and live a common life as normal girls." Serah and Claire kept walking. "Why is Tenebrae so desperate to destroy us?" She thought out loud. "Because, as the last ancients, they fear your powers. So as a threat, they want you out of the picture." Claire looked down. "So...it was my fault this war happened. "No. Tenebrae is a power hungry Kingdom. Don't blame yourself for that. They've always been a corrupt Kingdom." He answered. Claire still felt guilt anyways. Serah didn't say anything, all she did was listen, but she didn't feel guilt like her sister. "So that's why they killed mama and papa." She replied. Claire looked back and held her sister's hand squeezing it tightly, as if her life depended on it. Vincent stopped walking. "We're here." Claire didn't notice until she glanced up. It was an airship dock. Serah looked in awe. "I didn't know this was here!" She said excitedly.

"Bout time ya got here Vince." Claire recognized that voice. It was Cid Highwind. Aside from all that had happened. Knowing that she was among people she trusted comforted her. "Uncle Cid?" Serah asked. Cid grinned. "The Shera's all up an' ready." It was time. Time to board the ship and never come back to Cocoon. Claire was going to leave her home, her people, her friends for a new life with her younger sister.

"Hey Vince. Git the girls and git yer ass up here." Cid yelled. Grumpy and foul mouthed as usual, he muttered some inadequate words. Low enough so the two girls wouldn't hear. They boarded the Shera. Both girls stared in were greeted by Tifa. All the people on the ship bowed before the young princesses. "Your Highness." Claire and Serah both smiled, feeling much better than before. Both girls looked around the air ship,

It was huge on the inside, Cid had many people working in his ship. The young princess Claire smiled, but at the same time she felt sad that her first time on Cid's Airship would be her last.

"Ready?" Cid yelled.

"Yes sir! Ready for lift off!"

"Destination. Pulse."

"Remember to camouflage the damn ship you idiots!" Cid yelled again.

"Yes sir!"

"Camouflage?" Claire asked. "Yes my Lady, its a new system were our ship won't be detected by our enemy ships." One of the crew answered.

The ship had taken off. It would be the last time were both girls would see Cocoon. She would be alone with Serah. Her sister was the only precious thing she had left in the world. Their parent's were no longer there for them. They had to take care of themselves. Eclair glanced out the window. She noticed all the airships that were headed towards Cocoon. They were all from Tenebrae. Claire sighed heavily. She felt so useless. "We can manage on our own." Vincent said as he walked beside her. "Its better for all of us. Live your life freely."

"We've arrived at Pulse!" Tifa walked up to the two young girls. "Listen, we've arranged for you to live with a family. Don't worry, they will take care of you both." The young girls glanced up before getting off the ship. "From now on, you'll be able to do what you want. You don't have to worry about running a kingdom. Just be yourselves. Make new friends. I'm sure you'll do great." Serah had a tear stream down her cheek. Claire glanced over to her younger sister. "I promise, we'll be alright." She responded. Tifa smiled giving both girls a kiss on the cheek. Both girls hugged Tifa, and waved to Cid and Vincent.

"Goodbye Uncle Cid, Goodbye Vinny!" Serah waved. The young girl felt sad, but like her sister, she knew it was for the best. Both girls knew it would be their last goodbye. But even so, they felt as if they'd see each other again someday.

. As they walked off the ship There was a family waiting for them. "What are your names?" They asked. "Serah" the younger girl replied shyly. "Lightning." Serah looked back at her sister. "But that's not..." She smiled back. Serah could see the seriousness in her older sister's eyes. She nodded.

"Okay..Lightning, Serah, welcome to Pulse."

This was the person she would be, someone strong, and dependable. Someone that could protect Serah. No longer would she be the princess of Cocoon, no longer would she be the Queen of Cocoon. It was all discarded. She accepted her fate.

She would grow up as Lightning.

* * *

**How was it? If it sucked well...doesn't matter. Just doing this for fun. Next chapter will be up next week. I will try to update weekly. **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Final Fantasy. It is copy righted to Square Enix. **

**Also I do not accept Flaming. Constructive Criticism please. R&R Please**


	2. Birthdays and Memories pt 1

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! They inspire me to write some more, and also, thank you so much for the constructive criticism. I actually haven't gotten around to editing, but I did reread the chapter and found the errors. I just need to find the time to fix them. But thank you very much.**

**I love you guys already. Now chapter one is up, and please I hope you do enjoy. :3  
**

* * *

**10 years later**

_"Hey ! Wake up we need to get out of here fast!" He could barely open his eyes, but he managed to open them halfway. He glanced up._

_"I couldn't make it...I'm sorry...for everything...But if you could hear me..."_

_"Happy Birthday...Claire."_

Her eyes shot open and she sat up on her bed glancing from side to side. She rubbed her forehead sighing. "It looked like him...but why today out of all days?" She shook her head. She couldn't let her emotions get to her. The past, was past. She discarded it for her future. She looked over to her side. The clock read 10 am. She had overslept. She wasn't one to wake up late. She was always up two hours earlier to go out on her daily runs. So that way she could get a fresh and early start to her day. She sighed again, getting herself out of bed.

It had been two years since they moved back to Cocoon. It was a lively city. She had no complaints about it, if it meant that Serah would live a happy life. Lightning yawned a little. She still felt tired.

Once she was done readying herself for work, she headed down to the kitchen, where she found a plate full of pancakes that read 'happy birthday sis.' It wasn't rare to see Serah up earlier than her. This had all happened as of recent. Since she started dating that idiot of a man, called Snow. She absolutely detested him, but it was Serah who would make Lightning bite back her tongue and refrain from insulting him further. Lightning sighed, eating the pancakes that were made specially for her, and after that; off to work she went.

Though there was not much to do. She was assigned to kill some monsters outside the city. That were being a nuissance to the tourists that came to the city. She had her own squad with her. Each eliminating the monsters with efficiency. They had no trouble at all. But for some reason, more and more came up and about, as they killed one after the other. She groaned in frustration, trying to find a way to rid them all when the boss of all of them came up and about, heading straight towards her. Lightning gathered her Squad, and each one of them had a go at the large beast. Bullets, and magic were shot at it, and though it took a while to finally take it down. It was finally gone, thanks to the last bullet that Lightning had shot from her gunblade.

"Awww. I wanted to have a go at them" She heard a very familiar voice from behind her. It was him. The man she disliked the most. Snow Villiers. She turned herself around to face him. "Tough luck. This is my job not yours " She glared at him.

She turned her back to him again. "Where is my sister?" She could feel him giving her that stupid grin of his. It irritated her to no end. "She's back at the Nora cafe with Lebreau. Is there a problem?" Lightning turned to face him again. "I want her home by 6 pm." She was getting annoyed even more, but she wouldn't let him see that. She acted calm. She wouldn't let anyone see how she felt. "Ouch, aren't you being a little to strict?" Lightning glared at him. "My sister and I have plans at that hour, and your not included in any of them." She was being direct, and downright mean to him. Snow couldn't help but grin again. "Alrighty." She had her back turned to him. She walked off, and she figured that he probably did the same as well. Each to his own direction.

She knew it would be a long day. She ended up going back to Headquarters. "Ahh Lightning. Good thing you're here. I have another assignment for you." Great, more work. She listened attentively. "Yes?" She looked back to her Commander. "Well...lets just say you were promoted. You were chosen among the few to protect Princess Stella of Tenebrae." At the mention of Tenebrae Lightning felt hatred. She didn't know how she would do it. How she could protect the ones responsible for her parent's deaths? It was going to be hard, but she had no choice. "I understand." She replied to him. "You start in two days, so pack your bags, you'll be going to Eden for a while. Don't worry, we've got everything covered here." Lightning sighed. The only good thing about the trip was no more Nora, or Snow. She would be alone with Serah. She was glad because Serah left for Eden as well. That was the only thing that soothed her. She saluted her Commander. "You will meet up with Commander Raines at the Palace." She couldn't figure out why she was the one that had to go. But the bright side was, that she would see Serah more often. Lightning smiled back at her Commander and left for home.

Serah was enjoying her free time at the Nora Cafe while waiting for Snow. She smiled at the antics of the customers. The place was lively at all times. Serah drank some of her pop. "Hey didn't Snow say he would be here earlier? Where is he?" Lebreau was sweeping the floor. When she noticed Snow barge in. "Looks like I spoke to soon." She shook her head. "But still, Snow, its rude to keep a young lady waiting. " Snow glanced back at her and grinned sheepishly. "Well, Serah ready to go?" Serah popped out of her seat and Snow took a hold of her hand. He grinned at her and waved to Lebreau. "Later!" He led Serah out of the cafe.

"Where too?" Serah smiled. "Well...I was thinking the mall. I haven't gotten Lightning her gift yet...so...wanna help me search?" Snow took her by the hand again and led her away to the mall. Both went to many different places. First it was the market place. Serah was in awe at all the jewelery in the shoppes. One of them caught her attention. It had the insignia of the Royal Family of Cocoon. She picked it up examining it carefully. "You like that one Serah?" She turned around to face Snow. "No its just that...I wonder how sad the people must have felt to loose their entire Royal family. Especially the young Queen to be..." She indeed wondered what the people must have felt after having them believe that the two last members of the family were killed. Even though it was a lie, Serah knew that to them it wasn't.

"Yeah...Although I only saw her on the news from time to time..that girl for such a young age..she was so mature...I felt bad for her.." Serah blinked. "Why so?"

"Because imagine..being ten and not being able to have fun at that age must suck. Deprived of all your freedom, because people judge you. Being told what to do, how to act, what to wear..." Serah smiled at him. If he only knew that they both had a lot of fun when they were young. But she couldn't tell him that. She instead listened closely to him. She knew how her sister was. She seemed mature for those in public, but deep down she was stubborn, and bratty.

"Not necessarily" A voice came from behind the shop. A man appeared before them. He was tall masculine. But not as tall as Snow. He seemed so young. He had brown hair with spikes at the end, and he wore a soldier type of outfit. "Her young highness was actually a brat. She hated when things didn't go her way. Man was she one grumpy kid. Stubborn to boot." Snow's eyes widened. "You knew her?"

"Well of course. Me and her old man go way back!" Serah got a hold of Snow's hand, she squeezed it tightly. This man knew her family. He spoke with such familiarity, she wanted to hear him. "You were friends with his late Majesty?" She asked out of curiosity. She just had to know more.

"Well of course! Cloud wasn't a ladies man. He was shy quiet and stubborn as hell. That's why at least one of his kids turned out that way. Like the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He grinned. Serah smiled happily. He was right. Lightning acted exactly like her father. "But..the other little princess was just like her mother, gentle, bright, and very cheerful. You know, the queen was my girl before she married Cloud." He grinned proudly. Serah mother dated this man? She leaned in. "You dated the queen?" Snow was also surprised at this. "Woaaaah. You did?" Snow stared at him in disbelief.

"You see. When her Majesty was in her teens, she used to sneak out to sell flowers, disguised as one of the common folk. I was a young soldier then. I met her when I fell into a church. Man...I went unconscious...I opened my eyes to see her...I" Both Serah and Snow listened carefully. This man sounded as he was still infatuated with the queen. "She told me. "You fell through the sky" From then on I used to visit her, we used to go out on dates. I even helped her sell flowers. But then I was assigned to another location. We instead, used to write to each other..all the time."

"Then what happened?" Serah wanted to know more about her parents. "Then I met Cloud. He ranked lower than me in the army...but..he was a great guy . We used to go out on our free times. But boy he was really shy. He wouldn't speak to anyone but me. But he was stubborn as hell. But as time passed Both of us were assigned to the same team during a battle. We were capture by the enemy. He was so weakened. I had to get him out before me. I couldn't let my best buddy die. So I had him escape. I stayed behind. In that time, I stopped writing to her. She moved on and met Cloud. Every time I think about it, I bet he must of messed up a lot of times to get Aerith to marry him." He laughed. "I finally got out of my prison, my buddy came for me. I knocked him on the head for that. He risked his life to come get me...that idiot..." The man gave a sad sigh. "You sure know alot about The King and Queen." Snow added.

"Yeah..they were my close friends."

"And today its , Princess...no..her Majesty's Claire's 21st birthday...if she were alive...she would have been just like her old man, righteous, stubborn, proud, but at the same time...a great ruler..." He uttered. Snow looked down. "I'm sorry.." He replied. Serah looked away. It must have caused everyone a great pain to lose both princesses. But in this case, her sister was to be crowned queen. Serah felt sad, even though she knew her sister was alive and well, she wished it was Lightning on the throne instead of Tenebrae taking over. She didn't want anyone to suffer because of them, and she was sure Lightning felt the same way. She only wished her sister wasn't proud and stubborn as the man had said. She wished Lightning would talk to her more. She imagined the pain her sister felt, knowing she would be queen, and knowing that she would still be powerless.

Snow noticed the sadness on Serah's face. "Serah?" He asked, Serah squeezed his had lightly. She was lost in thought, but when she heard her name she perked her head to look at Snow and smiled. "Hmm?" Was the only reply he got from her. "You okay?" He asked again worried about his girl. She only shook her head. "I'm okay!" She smiled to turn her head facing the man again.

"Oops, I told you a story without even telling you my name...I'm Zack, Zack Fair. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for a handshake. Snow shook his hand. "I'm Snow." Serah eyed Zack carefuly. "I'm Serah"" She smiled.

"Well what do you know, her young highness was also named Serah."

"Yes...I get told that often." Serah played along, even if this man was a familiar person to her, she couldn't reveal to anyone who she really was.

But this man. He was a great person. He was the best friend of her father, and mother. Zack Fair. She remembered him. He used to give her piggy back rides when she was little. He was the one who would always annoy Lightning back when they were kids. Serah smiled and she went to take a little look around the store. Behind Zack she saw a blade. Her eyes widened. It looked like the type of blade Lightning her sister would use."Um...Mr Zack?" Zack chuckled. "Aww..just Zack, Miss Serah. I'm not that old you know." Serah giggled ."Actually, I want to have a look at that blade behind you...if thats okay..." Snow glanced up at the blade that was behind Zack. It was rather large blade. He wondered how Lightning could wield something that huge.

"Well...its not really for sale...It used to be the king's..." Serah looked down. Now that she found out that it was her father's she wanted it more than anything in the world. She knew it would make her sister even happier. "Oh...I see..." Zack looked at the expression on Serah's face. He felt bad for her. "So what would a fine lady such as yourself want with a blade that big?"

"It was for my sister's birthday. She turns 21 today." Snow looked at Serah again. He grinned to himself. He was older than Lightning by a couple of months. He was going to have alot of fun teasing her, he thought. Serah really wanted that Blade. Zack could see it in her eyes.

"Your sister, this might be a little to heavy for her..." A woman could never wield it. It had taken Cloud a couple of years to learn, he doubted that a young woman could learn in seconds. "My sister can. I assure you. She's an officer in the Guardian force." She was also proud like her sister at mentioning what Lightning did.

"You say its her birthday today...huh. Thats something. First..you have a name exactly like the young Princess, and second..your sister's birthday is today..Just like princess Claire...Thats really weird. And weirdly enough, it makes me feel...better..." Serah stepped back a little, and she smiled at him nervously. She hoped the secret wouldn't get out. She hope he wouldn't find out. She also especially didn't want Snow to know. "Well...since you really want it...its yours...you don't have to pay for it." Serah clasped her hands and she beamed brightly. "Oh thank you!" Snow scratched his chin. "Serah...how are you going to carry that thing?" Serah turned to him. "Me? No Silly, you're going to carry it. That's why you came along." Snow blinked. "Whaa? That's no fun!"

"Well since you're so strong I'm sure you can!"

"Oh..man..."Snow groaned. Before giving the Blade to Snow, Zack picked it up with ease. "Its called a gun blade. It used to be a buster sword. But the king had it upgraded before he passed away.." He packed it up nicely inside a box. "Here ya go." Snow took the box from him, and he headed out the door. He waved at Zack and walked out. Serah stayed behind. "Thank you so much..." She said softly. "Ahh no problem. Just go on.." Serah waved, at him. "Good bye Zack, I'm glad to have met you. Tell me more about the King and Queen at a later time, Kay?"

"You bet! Oh and before you go, here take this." It was the locket Serah had looked at before. The one with the insignia of the Royal family. She looked up in question, but he only gave her a thumbs up. Serah placed it into her pocket. She said her farewell to Zack and she headed out the door, where Snow was waiting for her. "Hey...you know he was a nice guy."

"Yeah...he was...He's a soldier with a lot of internal wounds..." She added. Snow looked down at Serah. "Yeah...it must be hard to lose your best friends. I don't know what I would do if I lost everyone at Nora...and If I lost you..." Serah looked up at him. She gave him a gentle look, but she smiled and walked up a little ahead of him. "Dilly dally shilly shally." She muttered. Snow looked up at her. He heard her utter some words to him but he couldn't hear her well. "What did you say?" Serah giggled. "Nothing Silly. Just quit Dilly Dallying. Lightning will tear off our heads If we don't hurry!"

Snow grinned at her, he picked up his pace to catch up to her. He wanted to walk by her side. "Serah?" She glanced up to him at the mention of her name. "Hmm?" Was her reply. "No matter what. I will always protect you..." He added. Serah smiled softly at him. "I know..." She replied.

"Think Lightning will like this gift you got her?"

Serah nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm sure of it. " She was sure. That once she told her sister that this was the sword that belonged to their father. She would take it as her own. Because she knew that Lightning missed him more than anything in the world. She knew that today was the day she would make her sister happy.

Claire Farron Strife discarded her name for Lightning. But that didn't mean she discarded everything. She was a proud, stubborn fool. But she was human. Her heart ached the most. Serah was sure of that.

_It's my turn, Claire. This time I will protect you. This I promise._ Serah swore to herself as she walked along with Snow, heading back home to celebrate her sister's 21st birthday.

* * *

**I feel tired. Well how was it? I would love some more reviews. Chapter 3 will come up soon, because its like, halfway done. Also, again, I appreciate the constructive Criticism. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.**

**Yes so I introduced Zack in this chapter. He will appear later on. Someone else might appear too. But I wont say. I assure you, Zack will be one of the first to know about Serah and Lightning. Just not now. Chapter 2 will be up either this week or the next. I promise.**

**If you don't like it, don't flame. If you like it and have something to say to correct me of my wrongs, I will happily accept your advice, and I will try to go back and revise. I am aware t hat the first chapter has some errors. I will fix it soon. My internet is just killing itself and it won't be fixed until the technician comes in next Tuesday. **

**Other than that, Read and Review! Have a nice day!  
**


	3. Birthdays and Memories pt 2

**Chapter 2! I'm updating as fast as I can. Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy. I will keep updating!**

**I think this story will be fairly long. I have alot of things to fit into each chapter. I have Chapter 3 written out, and chapter 4 planned out.**

**Hopefully they will be both up soon. Thanks again!**

* * *

_"This I swear, I will protect you"_

Where the words that rung in Serah Farron's mind, over and over, a never ending record player. Because it was the promise she would keep. She swore upon her parent's graves. Serah was back home. Snow had tagged along. Even if Lightning had told him to stay away, he wanted to see Lightning's face. More over, he wanted to see her open up her presents.

"You sure she'll like it Serah?"

"I'm sure she will. She will love it."

"You know her well..."

Serah turned to smile at Snow. "Of course, she's my sister."

They heard the door open. Lightning stepped into the house. Serah jumped up to hug her sister. "Happy birthday Lightning!" Lightning was tired. Even if she had finished early in the day, she just couldn't return home. She had gone out to search for something to do with Serah today, but no avail. She felt terrible.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday Sis!" Lightning turned her head to see that man. That grin, and messy hair of his. She glared. "What the hell are you doing in MY house. And don't call me by that name." She absolutely thought she was going to have a quiet birthday with her sister, but she had thought wrong. Serah tugged on her arm and gave giggled. "Ahh. Come on Light, the more the merrier!" Lightning sighed, she had no choice but to accept her fate now. She blamed herself for not being with her sister more. It was her fault that Serah was dating Snow. "Fine." She muttered, yet she couldn't take her glare off of Snow.

Serah happily walked over to the fridge to take out the cake. The cake had a simple color. It was pink. It was a strawberry cake, it had exactly 21 candles on it. She set it on the table, and she lit the candles up. "Come on, blow the candles out, and make a wish." Lightning sighed. "Yeah sis, hurry up and blow them out." Snow added. Lightning turned to glare at him.

"This is the worst birthday ever.." She muttered. It wasn't at all horrible, it was just the fact the Snow was there that made it terrible. She closed her eyes. She hadn't had a cake like this in years, she hadn't blown out candles in years either. She stood there, feeling like a small kid. To please Serah she would agree to do this. She leaned in and closed her eyes, and she blew out all 21 candles.

"Happy Birthday Light!" Serah leaned in to kiss her sister on the cheek. Lightning jumped in a startled way. Lightning gently touched her cheek. It was something only her parents would do on every of her birthday's when she was little.

_"Happy Birthday Sweetie." Her mother leaned in to kiss her on the cheek._

She felt warm inside. She gave Serah a gentle smile. "I should give you a birthday kiss too, sis." Lightning turned to glare at Snow. "Do that and I'll kill you." She threatened. Serah tugged on Lightning's arm once more. "Come on Light, lets open up your present now." She sighed again. "Fine." Snow was already ahead of them. He had brought the present and place it on the table. It was a box, it had no gift wrapping paper. It was an elegeant box, Lightning opened the box up. To her surprise, it was a gun blade. She looked up at Serah. "How...did you carry this huge thing?" Serah grinned at her sister. "I had Snow carry it for me." Lightning smiled.

"Well at least he was useful for something."

"HEY" Snow said while laughing softly at Lightning. Though it wasn't a joke, Lightning was serious.

She examined the gun blade. She took it out, and she swung it around as if it weighed nothing. While Snow looked at her in awe, Serah smiled proudly. She knew her sister was capable of handling anything. Lightning examined the gun blade. The blade looked familiar to her eyes. It had a some writing on it. "Blessed are those true of heart"

She was sure of it. This blade belonged to her father.

_"Papa?"_

_"Claire? Aren't you supposed to be on princess duty?" _

_"Thats boring Papa! I came here to see you train!" She glanced up._

_"Is that a new blade Papa?" He smiled at her. "Its my buster blade, but I upgraded to a gun blade."_

_"A gun blade, does that mean its a gun at the same time?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Wow! Thats so cool Papa! Can I learn how to use it sometime?"_

_"I'll teach you when your older, and if you go attend to your duties, I promise I'll teach you on your birthday. " She smiled at this._

_"Okay!" She nodded. She glanced up to her father's blade. "What's that writing on it?"_

_"Oh this, it says 'Blessed be those true of heart' Your mother had this carved on, its an old Cetra saying. Now, go and attend your duties."_

_She puffed her cheeks. "Fine." She uttered and ran off._

She glanced up at Serah. "Where did you say you got this?"

"I was actually looking for some Jewelry at a store, when I noticed it behind the counter. Its said to have belonged to his late Majesty. It used to be called the buster blade, but it was upgraded to a gun blade."

Lightning looked at it again. "Are you sure this was from the late King?"

"Of course, the man knew the king and the entire family, He said they were best friends." Lightning stopped and placed the gun blade down.

"You know sis, the guy wasn't lying, I could somehow feel he was telling us the truth." Lightning paid no attention to Snow. She directed her whole attention at Serah.

"How..." She uttered.

"He told me his name. Zack Fair."

Lightning shook her head. It was impossible. Zack was reported dead also. It was hard for her to take this all in. "You okay Sis?" Snow was getting worried. He was used to having Lightning glare at him. "I'm fine " She replied. She wasn't being harsh to Snow anymore. She glanced up at Serah and gave her a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Serah hugged her back. "Its nothing."

"Guess I'll be leaving now, I'll leave the two of you alone." Lightning broke the hug and she didn't glare at Snow, her face was serious as always, but she wasn't angry at him. "Okay, by Snow!" Serah waved at him. She wouldn't dare to kiss him on the cheek in front of her sister. Snow waved back and left.

As soon as Snow was gone, Lightning looked at her sister. "Serah...if its Zack Fair..then this must belong to father..." She looked down at the blade. "You were going to teach me how to use it back then..but you never got around to it..." Lightning uttered softly. Serah heard her, even if Lightning said it so Serah couldn't hear.

"Uncle Zack is alive." She smiled. Lightning turned to look at her sister. "Yeah..that bastard is alive and well.." For the first time in years, she felt happy. Happy because someone precious to her was alive.

"Claire..." Serah muttered. Lightning perked her head up. Serah had just mentioned her real name. "Serah?"

"He was sad. He told me how close he was to mom and dad. He feels like he's the reason behind their deaths. Our deaths."

"But we are dead."

"No we're not. Isn't it enough? I don't want to see others hurt Light."

She knew Serah was right, but what was she to do? Lightning sighed. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well he has the right to know. He's dad's closest, and best friend." Lightning was about to object when Serah raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm telling him weather you like it or not sis." Lightning knew, once Serah decided something, it was decided, it was no use talking her out of it. "Fine." She replied.

"Wait, I remembered I just have something for you." She pulled it out of her pocket, the locket given to her by Zack. The one with the initials of the royal family. "Here, take it. " Lightning took the locket from Serah's hands. She opened the locket up, inside was a jewel. It was white and it glowed. It was beautiful.

"Serah..I can't take this..."

"No. Take it, its my gift to you. " She had no choice but to accept the gift. It was something that Serah had given her, she would treasure it.

"Hey Serah, You leave the day after tomorrow for Eden right?" Serah nodded her head.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? What about your job here?"

"Thats the thing, I was promoted. I'm..." It was hard for her to say it. "I'm going to be on duty at the Royal palace. I'm going to protect Stella Fleuret." Serah sighed. "Are you sure you can do it? Protect someone that was responsible for the state Cocoon is in?" Serah had to ask. She knew her sister was battling inside her heart for this. She knew Lightning didn't know what to do. She knew there was hatred in her sister's heart for the life they were living, though Serah had no complaints about it. "Its okay, I'm sure you can. Remember, Princess, or should I say, Her Majesty Claire is dead. You are Lightning, you have nothing to do with the crown. " Lightning looked up to Serah. She was right, she didn't have to worry about anything.

"Its gonna be weird, returning home to the palace after ten years." Serah smiled.

"But Tenebrae is occupying it. Who knows what they've done to the place."

"I wonder is mom's garden still around?" Serah added. "Lucky, least you get to truly go home."

"No Serah, its not home. A place full of memories is not home. Home is where the heart is, and its here with you."

"No, Light, you're right but, home also means the place full of fond memories, to me at least."

"You know what Zack said? He said, you would have made a great ruler, just like dad. I think he's right."

"But I'm not a queen, I'm not fit to be one, I abandoned my home, because I was a coward. " At those words Serah knew Lightning still lived with that guilt. What saddened her the most was, that she could do nothing about it.

_I was a coward. I don't deserve my rights to the throne._

She glanced at her blade.

_"I will never leave you. You and I will fight side to side. I will borrow your strength to protect others._ She wore this. She would live by this.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Yeah I thought this chapter was boring. But I like the heart warming mushy stuff between sisters. I guess it was more family oriented. **

**What do you guys think? When will Serah tell Zack the truth? **

**Stay tuned on this same channel! Read and review!  
**


	4. Wishes do come true

**Hii guys. Sorry for the late update. I kinda had a writers block. I have a feeling that this will be a long, long story...hahaha...Don't shoot me please!**

**Also thank you for the kind reviews. When I see reviews it makes me want to update much more, so thank you so much! Don't forget R&R  
**

**Also please excuse my spelling errors! I just don't seem to realize they're there until after I update the chapter. Trust me, I reread like crazy, and after updating I find the error of my ways, but don't worry I will fix them. **

**Actually, what doesn't help is that I update at like, 12-2am in the morning, when I'm practically having my head fall on my keyboard...hehe...  
**

* * *

It wasn't late. It was only two minutes past seven. He closed down his shop for the day and went out for a walk in the park. He still couldn't figure out why he had given his best friend's sword to some stranger. He wanted to find the girl and get the sword back, but doing that would be wrong of him. Zack walked along the park. It wasn't dark yet, there was still people around at such an hour. Many were from the guardian force, others were couples out on dates.

He smiled as he saw all of this. He sat down on a bench to contemplate the scenery.

It was her birthday. He missed being there when the brat blew out the candles on her cake. He missed her throwing some cake at him. Ten years past, and he lived on with that guilt. He knew, that others like him, were looking at the same sky he was. Remembering the young Queen.

Zack sighed again.

"Hey brat. Happy 21st. You're officially an adult." He whispered to the soft breeze that blew past his ears. Nothing was ever gonna change, he knew that for sure.

* * *

**Tenebrae**

Noctis stood against the wall watching all the guests at the party. He didn't smile, not one bit. Occasionally his friends would come by and make him smile, but that was it. If it were him, he would be out with his friends, traveling Pulse. But his father had other plans in mind.

To the people it seemed as if Noctis was glaring at them, they dared not open a conversation with him, they passed by, without making eye contact. He was aware of that, and was glad he was acting the way he was.

"Noctis, smile, its our celebration after all." He glanced to his side. There she was, his fiancee, Stella Nox Fleuret. The princess of Tenebrae, and one day future Queen. His future Queen. He hated that idea. He hated how his father forced him into marriage. He didn't hate Stella. He didn't love her either. Stella smiled. "You should know better than to act in such a manner, Noctis." She scolded. Noctis turned to glare at her. She was no one to tell him what to do. It was a bad idea to form an alliance with Tenebrae. But it wasn't his choice, it was his fathers.

"Are you ready for our trip to Cocoon?" She smiled, giving the nobles at the banquet something to admire. Noctis looked up to her raising an eyebrow. "Our?" He asked.

"Yes, silly. We are going to celebrate in Cocoon." He turned away from her. He did not like the idea. "What part of Cocoon?" He asked again.

"The Capital, Eden. I heard we'll be staying at a beautiful palace. The one that belonged to the previous family." She smiled. "Its not ours to take." He replied to her. Stella giggled. "Yes it is, once Cocoon lost the war, everything that belonged to them was ours to take." Noctis turned to glare at her. But Stella ignored it.

"I won't go, I have business to attend to in Midgar." He replied plainly.

"Stella, I will put on the appearance of a happily engaged man. But know this, our engagement is for business only. I will never love you. I can rule a kingdom by myself. This is only to please my father." He glared at her, and he walked off to be by himself. A frown slipped onto Stella's face. She glared back at him. "You arrogant idiot." She muttered to herself.

Noctis had heard exactly what the young princess had said. But to simply put it, he didn't care.

"Hey Noct!" Gladiolus grinned at his best friend. "Trouble in paradise already?" His other friend Ignis smirked a bit. Noctis sighed. "You have no idea...she wants me to go to Cocoon."

"What for?" Gladiolus asked.

"I can assure you, she is seeking more attention than a proper lady should."

And, Ignis was right as always. Because Stella loved the attention of the people.

Truth in all, Noctis was beginning to dislike her. Hate was too strong a word to use towards her. The spoofs of love Stella gave him where suffocating him. He wanted a chance to escape the party, but to no avail. But then, it struck him. He had a perfect excuse to leave. A smile played on his lips, as he walked off to see his father. The two men looked at each other, left in curiosity that Noctis would suddenly smile so freely. The smile wasn't forced. What a big shocker that was.

"Father." Noctis took a deep breath before he spoke. "I will be excusing myself from the party. I feel tired, and I have preparations to do for my trip." The King looked down at his son and smiled. "Noctis, there is no need for permission." Noctis nodded his head and left, with his two best friends tailing behind him.

Noctis was finally out of there. That woman gave him headaches, and he couldn't stand her any longer. She always made his day go bad. He walked along the streets of Astrum with his two best friends. The streets were filled with lively folk. Many shops, restaurants, and bars still were open. Noctis stopped to look at his friends. "She asked me to go to Cocoon with her..seriously...why?"

"What a brave princess." Gladiolus smirked. In turn, he received a glare from Ignis and Noctis. "Honestly Gladioluw, I would have expected that from Prompto." The man shrugged. "Kinda quiet without the guy here, huh?" They all nodded in agreement.

"I think its time for me to leave now. I have to rest before my trip. You guys should rest too. You're coming with me to Midgar aren't you?"

The two men looked at each other, they both smiled. "Of course Noct, we'd never leave you alone buddy!" Noctis chuckled lightly. "Thanks guys. You two better get some rest also, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that in mind, the three parted ways, each to his own for the remainder of the night.

Stella saw Noctis leave, and she was not happy. She too excused herself from the party. She also had some preparations of her own to attend to. She had a speech to prepare for the people of Cocoon. She smiled at the thought of having them all wrapped around her finger.

She was going to have alot of fun in Cocoon for the next few days. She was sure of it.

* * *

"Hey Light I'm going out for a while." Lightning turned her head towards the door. "Be careful Serah. You know I don't like you going out alone." Serah smiled. "Its okay, I'll be alright." Lightning nodded her head. She didn't like the idea of Serah going out by herself. Atleast if she said Snow was coming along...No it was good. Snow was far away from her sister at the moment, and she wanted it to be that way. Then the thought struck her. "Serah. Who are you going with? Snow?"

"No, Silly, just by myself. Snow had some other plans today so I'm not gonna be with him." Lightning sighed in relief. "Okay, Serah be careful." Serah giggled. "Okay, Silly. I'll be back soon." With that said she shut the door behind her.

Lightning was alone for the time being.

_"And today it was announced! Princess Stella, and Prince Noctis have been engaged!"_ She didn't notice, but Serah had left the tv on. She heard the word Noctis and she turned her head to the tv screen. There they were. Stella and Noctis. She remembered Noctis as clear as the night sky. She met him once when she was a kid, and from the start she hated his arrogant nature.

_"And in two days, Princess Stella will grace us with her beauty! That's right folks, She will be staying at our Capital City, Eden for two months!" _Lightning turned the TV off. Two whole months in the presence of her enemy. She couldn't do anything about it. It was very sad indeed.

She walked alone through the park. It wasn't quiet, there was a lot of people around. Bodhum was never a quiet place. She loved this City, she was going to miss it. But she was glad she was going back to Eden, after ten years of absence. She never mentioned it to Lightning, but apart from history, she signed up for some political science. It would do her good in the future. Just in case...if she ever got her rights as princess back. Serah sighed at the thought.

As Zack observed the people walking by, something caught his eye, and it was Serah. He grinned lightly and waved. "Hey Missy! Remember me?" Serah turned her head at the familiar voice. "Uncle Zack.." a smile appeared on her face. "Hi Uncle Zack!" She jumped up and waved, running over to him. Zack was speechless. No one but the two brats would call him by that name. He looked up at Serah.

"Did you just call me, Uncle Zack?"

Serah blinked while she looked at him. Having realized what she had done she smiled nervously. What else was she to say? "Oops..I sorry...No. I'm not sorry. You have a right to know. " Zack only looked at her. He wanted to confirm his suspicions, he wanted to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "A right to know what?"

Serah twiddled her fingers lightly, while looking down. "I'm Serah, Serah Farron Strife." She replied back. Zack was left speechless. He couldn't believe what he had heard. It must have been his mind, what else could it have been? "Nah..it can't be..right?" Serah shook her head, with a gentle look in her eyes. "Its me, I'm alive, and so is my sister."

Zack took a deep breath. When he looked at Serah, she had the same look Aerith used to give him. Her eyes were gentle. He looked away from her. "How...you kids were reported dead..."

"It was a lie to get us out of Cocoon. We lived in Pulse for ten years, just last year we moved here to Bodhum." Zack chuckled lightly. "You two are alive...you're not dead. You're alive..."He kept repeating those same words. He felt himself shake a little. A lot of emotions filled him. Serah noticed. "Yes, Uncle Zack.." She kept looking at him with those same gentle eyes as before. Zack turned to look at her.

"I'm so sorry.." He felt his voice began to shake a little. "I couldn't protect your father...my best friend...I couldn't save him. I failed you, your Highness...I failed her Majesty, I failed everyone..." Serah stood there watching the strong man before her break down like a child. He was shaking. How long had he kept all of this cooped in? She gave him a soft smile and she leaned in to give him a big embrace. "Uncle Zack.." She gently rubbed his head, as if he were a small child.

"I never once blamed you. You did your best, you gave it your all, that's all that mattered. You endured so much all of your life." She paused. Zack was taken by surprise at her embrace. He relaxed in her arms, like a small child would do with their mother. "I'm proud of you. I'm proud to call you my Uncle. I'm sure my sister feels the same way." She added.

Zack felt at ease with her words. He had never broken down in front of anyone in such a way, not even in front of Cloud. He was always the cheery guy who used to brighten up everyone's mood. Now he was the one being cheered up. He felt foolish. At the same time, he smiled at Serah's words. He pulled out of her embrace and he laughed lightly. "Sit down Little Missy." Serah smiled when she saw that Zack was smiling also. She did as she was told. She sat down right next to him.

"That gentle look you get in your eyes when you're comforting someone, is the same as hers. You're a gentle person Serah." Zack laughed lightly. "If you're like Aerith, then no doubt about it that the brat is just like her old man." Serah nodded her head giggling. "That's very true!"

"Lightning is stubborn, proud-"

"Wait what? Lightning?" Zack interrupted. She had forgotten about that. She needed to let him know that her sister changed her name. "Well, she discarded her name. She didn't want to be a weak girl like she claims she was, so she created a new name for herself. She wanted to protect me. She wanted to be a new person, so to her, 'Eclair' is dead." Zack listened in closely. "She shoulders all the burdens to herself, and never once lets me worry."

Zack broke out into a small chuckle. "Aha, just like her old man alright." He paused. "21 years old. I'm glad it was you I gave that blade to." He said, going off the topic. It was too good to be true. Maybe he was dreaming. If he was, he didn't want to wake up from this dream.

They talked some more, both of them. They both laughed and kept on talking. Serah told him about College, Snow, and Lightning's job. Zack would also pat Serah's head every now and then. She felt warmth from him. It had been long since she felt protective hands such as his. Her father wasn't around, but Zack was. That at least counted for something. She knew she could trust him with anything. Thats what mattered.

"Oh, oops, I have to get going, Lightning is going to start to worry." Zack smiled. "I'll come visit you in Eden, kiddo. I promise you that."

"Thanks" She smiled. She knew he wouldn't break his promise. But she wouldn't see him often. At the same time she was glad he was still around. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Uncle Zack!" She waved and ran off home before Lightning sent an entire search party after her. Zack headed off his own direction as well. He had to open up his shop early, so he needed some TV, coffee and sleep. He yawned heading off home.

* * *

As soon as Serah got home she told her sister everything.

"So you told him..." She said softly. "I'm glad your happy." She added. Serah looked up to her. "You should go see him, it would brighten his day even more."

"No, its alright. We'll see each other sometime, but now is not the time. He will see me soon enough." Lightning turned her head to smile at Serah. "Night." She waved as she headed off to bed. Serah yawned following her sister.

Lightning was happy, Serah knew that. Because like her, she also cared deeply for Zack Fair. Even if her sister was as stubborn as a mule, Serah could tell when her sister radiated happiness. And that's what mattered the most. Lightning's happiness.

* * *

**More mushy mushy stuff, but this time between, Zack and his favorite Niece ;3 **

**Also Note: The word Astrum is latin for Stars, also. :] It sounded like a nice city name.**

**I wouldn't mind having Zack as my Uncle, that would be way to cool. Also, sorry if I made Zack seem kinda OOC. It was kinda the point a little. I portrayed him as a human being. I mean who wouldn't break down after seeing someone you thought dead, alive? Especially after ten years. SO. NO flaming. **

**I know what type of person Zack is. He's the big protective brother I always wanted, and thats how I will be portraying him in this story. Also, that's the type of person he seems to be to Cloud. ;D So, again no flaming, read for you personal pleasure, and this writing is for my personal pleasure.**

**Ah, sorry for blabbing so much. Well tune in next time on the same channel. Read and Review!  
**


	5. Preperations

**Wee another update! That was quick wasn't it? I feel that this chapter is short compared to the other ones...hehe..**

**Yay I threw more Noctis in! Also, the next chapter is in progress as we speak, so that is a good thing. Also, I'm thinking of making a prequel to this, what do you guys think? I also agree that the prologue is awfully long. I would like to make a story with how Cloud and Aerith met, when the two kids were born and etc. It would be cute to me. :3**

**Anyways here is the next chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Bodhum 6:00 AM**

They had a long day ahead of them. Today was their last day in Bodhum. Both of them were packing things. Serah busted into Lightning's room giggling.

"Hey Light, take a good look at this." Lightning turned her head to look at Serah. "No." She replied. Serah giggled again. "Oh come on sissy, you might never know, you might find your prince charming someday, and you need to look your best!" Lightning sighed.

"Serah, I don't like dresses."

"You have to like it!" She beamed. " My school ceremony is in 3 days. Its actually more of a ball." She kept staring at the dress. The dress itself wasn't ugly. But the style. It looked like something her mom would wear. She didn't want that either. Its not that she couldn't walk in a dress, she perfectly knew how to walk in one. But the fact was, the dress was pink. Lightning kept staring at it. Then it struck her.

"Serah, we could go shopping for one in the capital." Serah smiled brightly. "Really? Then thats great! Well then, I'll go finish packing mmmkay?" Lightning nodded her head. As soon as Serah left she yawned. Truth was she didn't sleep at all the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about Zack. She felt like such a coward because really she didn't want to meet him. She was scared. What was she to tell him? She felt useless, but she couldn't let Serah know that. She took a deep breath and sighed.

* * *

**Noon Midgar**

Noctis was tired. He had woken up early in the morning to arrive in Midgar. It was amazing, his father told him he had matters to attend to in Cocoon after this. Apperantly there was a ball of some sorts where he was invited to. He sat through the president's speech. Pretending to look atentive and interested, yet deep down inside he was bored. Ignis and Gladolious were at his side. Bored as well.

"Your Highness, when you become King, how will you deal with the weird changes our planet has been giving us?" Noctis looked down at the people.

"President Rufus Shinra and I will work towards that. I'm sure with enough power emitting from the Crystals we can obtain that power and help control our Planet."

"And How will you do that?"

"My my, aren't we talkative? The young prince-"

"I will find away. The Crystals of our world hold a very special power. As you may know, Tenebrae and Astrum has people that wield that power. With the help of both Kingdoms surely we can help restore the planet to what it once was." That enough answered their questions. Rufus Shinra was astonished by his reply.

But he clapped to his response. " I am glad to hear that your highness. Thank you for helping us, we the people of Midgar are grateful for your visit. Please do come again." Noctis gave him a diplomatic smile.

The press conference was over. Thank goodness it was. Noctis couldn't stand it any longer.

"Of course, as a Prince its within my duty to help others."

"Ah, duty comes first. I admire you."

"No need. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make preparations to leave tonight."

"So soon?" Noctis smiled. "Yes, I have to meet the Lady Stella tonight." Rufus gave out a small chuckle. "Such young love." Noctis smiled again. If he only knew how much he was against this marriage. He didn't like Stella, he would never like her. He wanted to make that clear. "Why thank you, now please, excuse me." With that Noctis left the building. His friends were waiting outside.

"I don't like that guy." Gladiolus whispered over to Ignis. They walked behind Noctis over to the airship. "Yeah, he doesn't seem so...trustworthy." Gladiolus nodded in agreement. "Also did you see his follower? That lady in red. Ugggh. All she said was "Kyahahahaha kyahahah" And the other guy was like 'Gyahahaha' Man I wanted to land a punch on them.

They boarded the airship. Their next destination was the Capital City of Cocoon, Eden. Oh the more joys of life.

* * *

**Tenebrae**

Stella had prepared her personal luggage and her speech. She was all ready to go. She missed Noctis. But when she heard he was coming to Cocoon, a smile lit on her face. She was going to have fun in Cocoon, even though she was told to act proper as always, a little fun wouldn't hurt her.

"Miss, your dress is ready." One of the maids called from behind. Stella turned around and smiled. "Thank you Clara." The maid bowed her head. "Oh, and Clara before you leave, have you finished the rest of my luggage?"

The maid nodded her head. "Yes my Lady, preperations are done. Your father told us to inform you, to please rest up. He wants to see a beautiful face when he gets back." Stella smiled. "Thank you Clara." With that the maid bowed her head again and left.

"Perfect." She whispered. Her dress was ready. She was going to show off at the ball held in Eden. It was actually supposed to be something to encourage the University students. Her Noctis was going to be there. Oh the joy she felt.

"Well, All ready then." She smiled again. "Those people, are going to see how much I can rule over them."

* * *

**Bodhum 6:00 PM**

"Serah, I promise, I will contact you everyday." Serah giggled. "Even though we are far apart, I can always come visit you." Snow smiled at his girl. The thought of not being with her was going to drive him crazy. "I'm going to miss you so much.." She spoke softly. Really, she was going to miss everything, but she wanted to go at the same time. She wanted to finish school. Like her parent's would have wanted too.

"I leave first thing in the morning. Light is gonna wake me up extra early I bet." She laughed softly. Snow grinned. "Ouch. Do you live at boot camp?" Serah giggled. "No, but she gets like that when she has to be somewhere at a certain time."

"I see." There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"I have to go home now." Snow looked back at her. "So soon?"

"Yes, now. But this isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again very soon." She smiled brightly. Snow smiled back at her. "Yeah." He said softly. He leaned in to kiss her. Serah was used to this, she kissed him back. Once they broke the kiss, she giggled.

"Well, I'll see you again."

"Alright, have a safe trip. Tell sis to take it easy."

"Alright, goodbye." She waved and hurried home.

* * *

**8:00 PM**

Lightning had finished her preperations. Everything was ready, including her new blade. She was quite proud of it now. She also felt somewhat excited for her new job, even though if she hated her new employer.

"At least, no more Snow." She laughed lightly. No more Snow being at her breakfast table in the morning. It was all great.

_"Prince Noctis has confirmed that he will do everything he can in his power to help the planet. The Conference was held today in Midgar. The prince has also promised to work along side the King of Tenebrae, and President Rufus Shinra."_

Lightning stared at the TV. She felt angry. How was that stupid prince to protect the planet? "Thats only a job Serah and I, could do." She muttered. They couldn't just restore it just like that.

_"They will be using the power of the Crystals to help the planet it seems, I don't know how but Prince Noctis has also confirmed that he will be able to do it because the people of Astrum and Tenebrae could use the power of the Crystals. How interesting is that!"_

They showed the press Conference. She saw his face once more. She glared at the TV. "You can't just use the power of the Crystals, you idiot. That will never work." She gritted her teeth. She hated the way he was handeling these situations. She hated him in general.

_"Oh, it seems we have a news update, Prince Noctis will be arriving tonight in the Capital City of Cocoon, Eden. Rufus Shinra has confirmed to us that he will be visiting his Fiancee' princess Stella. Isn't that really cute? You don't see that every day in arranged marriages."_

"Oh great" She muttered. "Now I have to see his face every day too? And please, The happiness is just for appearances. They don't love each other." She muttered to herself. Infact, she turned off the TV. She couldn't stand politics. They annoyed her as hell.

"Hey Light, you finished?" Lightning turned around to see Serah. She sighed calming herself down. "Yeah, I am." Serah smiled. She saw Lightning talking to herself just now. She thought it was funny how she hated Prince Noctis since their childhood. Serah didn't like him much either due to his arrogance, and less now, since he said that on TV. She sighed. "Well. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. " Lightning was making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. It looked okay so far, but just incase she would check again a third time.

"I'm excited, a whole new adventure awaits us!" Serah beamed. Lightning smiled. "Yeah for you that is."

"Cheer up sis. It'll be okay, you just wait and see!"

Lightning felt a little better, seeing Serah excited like that made her feel warm inside. But being the stubborn, proud idiot she was, she wouldn't show it.

* * *

**The Airship 9:00 PM**

"Eden, huh." Gladiolus muttered. "Hey Noct, wasn't there a royal family here too?" Noctis looked up at his friend. "Yeah, but they all died out. They lost to Tenebrae." The trip to Cocoon was boring. They had to wait another seven hours to arrive. In total the flight was eight hours. Seven more to go, and he was off the airship. But those seven hours seemed like hell to him. "More like Tenebrae wiped them out." Marcus added.

"Really? But wait, you mean those cute princesses they had were killed too?" Noctis mentally smiled. 'Cute' He said. There was nothing cute about princess Eclair. There never was. Her sister on the other hand wasn't so bad, but he didn't like her either.

"Thats a shame." Noctis replied. "Yeah it is, maybe you would have been arranged to marry Claire, not Stella." Noctis sighed. No, he was better off with Stella, than he would be with Claire, that was for sure.

He sighed, the best part of his trip was the he was going to see Stella again. Not. He wanted to jump ship and escape, but that wasn't possible, his friends wouldn't let him even if he tried.

He would arrive tomorrow to Eden, the same day as Stella. Oh joyous joy.

* * *

**Wee all done! You like? Yeah like I said, it was short . Maybe the next chapter will be longer. Oh yeah, I included Scarlet and the other fat dude(forgot his name) from FF7. Kyahaha and Gyahaha as Cait Sith nicknamed them lol.**

**Anyways thanks for all the reviews, and please do review again!  
**


	6. A Soldier Princess

**I'M BACK! :D And I provided you guys with a long chapter to make up for my slow update. Enjoy!**

**Well remember the rules. No Flaming. Also I do not own Final Fantasy, it belongs to Square. Another thing. This story is completely AU. **

* * *

Lightning was tired. She couldn't sleep yet again. She couldn't stop thinking about her job that she was to start soon.

"As soon as we get there.."

"We will go to the apartment given to us."

"Then we shop for your dress." Serah beamed. Lightning sighed. She hated the idea of wearing a dress.

"I wonder, what colors would go good on you, a pale pink is nice, or blue, or yello-"

"Serah calm down, before we go shopping I have to go report to my job as soon as possible." She interrupted. She wasn't a workaholic, it was simple, she wanted to get this over with. Lightning sighed. The two hour trip was going to be a long one.

* * *

**The Royal Palace of Eden**

Noctis took a deep breath. Eden was the same as he last remembered it. A beautiful city flowing with life. There was just one thing though, he didn't want to stay at the palace. He had made that clear to his father before his departure. But his father as always didn't listen. He was going to stay in the palace whether he liked it or not. He would not stay at the palace, and that was his final decision.

The palace was just as he had remembered it also. The same elegant place as always, compared to his home. His luggage was taken to the guest room, his friends had left him to explore the palace a little. He also decided to do some exploring of his own.

He walked along the corridors glancing from side to side. Until he reached a room. Curiosity got the best of him so he entered it. It was a study room. The desk was clean and spotless, many books stood along the bookshelves. He examined everything carefully. He got around the bookshelf. Looked it up and down until he saw something that sparked his curiosity.

It was a book about the ancients. Noctis pulled the book out, once he did, a picture and a letter fell out to the ground. He glanced down to pick it up. On the back side of the picture there were words written on it.

_"To my Beloved Cloud." _

A smile spread on his face. Just but reading this small note, he could already tell how much the King and Queen loved each other. They were lucky, they had a choice to pick who they wanted to marry. He didn't. Noctis sighed, remembering the hell he was going to live for the rest of his life. He turned the picture over, it was a picture of the Queen. The Queen looked very young indeed. She looked seventeen. He smiled and he set down the picture. It must have been nice to use the picture of his wife as a bookmark. It sounded like they were really in love.

He opened up the letter, it didn't matter both the king and queen were gone..

_"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. Cloud, you sure do take a long time to write back. That's okay, I understand you're busy. Cloud, no matter what you do I will always be there to support you. You're doing a great job as a King, and I'm proud of you for that. Try not to overwork yourself, don't skip out on meals, Please eat, will you? Oh and one more thing, I love you. I'll be waiting for your safe return._

_xoxox Love Aerith xoxoxo_

Noctis smiled at the letter. He wished he could marry someone he loved, but sadly he couldn't, it was all politics for both families. He sighed again . He folded the letter and the picture, and he put it back to w here it was before.

Noctis turned around when he felt a presence behind him.

"Ahh, Lord Noctis, is there something you wish to find?" Noctis shook his head. Eying the man carefully. "Who are you?"

"Ahh, my apologies my Lord, My name is Cid Raines. "

"I see.." He muttered. "Well, Mr. Raines I will be leaving." Cid bowed his head as Noctis made his leave.

"Lord Raines, you have a visitor." He heard from the speaker. "Not now." He spoke in.

"But my Lord, Its Sergeant Lightning!" A smile was brought to his lips. "I will be right there."

As soon as they arrived, Lightning and Searh had parted ways. While Serah went out to check their new apartment, Lightning went to check in at her new job. Stella's new bodyguard. She wanted the day to be over so badly. She didn't want to go shopping yet she promised Serah they would go.

While at the Palace gates she looked around everywhere. The palace hadn't changed one bit, not at all. It was the same as before. She turned around to face away. It was going to be weird, but what choice did she have? She took a deep breath and she let it all out slowly. She did this to relax herself.

"Sergeant Lightning." She turned her head at the mention of her name. There was a man standing behind her. Taller than her, and he was smiling at her for some strange reason. She looked at him carefully. "Ah, My apologies. I am Cid Raines the one who asked for you to come here."

She had heard of him before. But she couldn't place her finger on it.

"I heard you were quite skilled at combat."

She glanced up to look him directly in the eyes."So they say." She replied back coldly.

"I also heard you were cold and ruthless." He smiled at her. His smile made her feel uncomfortable. "So they say." She replied back once more. "Sergeant Lightning, allow me to show you around."

"Please, just Lightning."

"Of course. Lightning. Allow me to show you around the palace."

"Sir, I would like to check out the area myself if I may." Cid smiled at her. Just like he had heard from those in Bodhum. She was just as they described, a loner. "Well then Lightning, here." He took out a small map from his pocket. "I get lost every now and then also, the place is very big. So here." Lightning took the map from his hands. "Well Lightning, you start the day after the party. I assume you will be attending?" Lightning hesitantly nodded her head. She had no intention of going, yet she was going for Serah. "Yes Of course." Cid smiled at this. "Any questions, feel free to ask them there. I will take my leave now." He saluted her and he left.

Lightning looked down at the map that had been given to her. "Tch." She folded the map and placed it in her pocket. "I don't need this, I know my way inside perfectly fine." She didn't even bother to walk inside. She was done with this appointment. Now it was onwards to the next. Shopping with Serah. Oh she dreaded it.

* * *

**5:00 In the Afternoon**

Serah was oh so delighted to go shopping with Lightning. It was one of her dreams to see Lightning in a dress. "Hey Sis, can you still walk in a dress?" She leaned in to whisper. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. Just because you stop wearing one doesn't mean you forget."

"But its been ten years sis." She giggled. "Yeah but-"

"Oh look! Lets go into this store!" Serah beamed, Lightning rolled her eyes, she followed her sister into the store.

There were different types of dresses. All types of colors. Lightning took one good looked at them and she turned her head away. She didn't want to wear a dress. Serah popped out from behind her. "Look sis! I got some for you to try on!" Lightning rolled her eyes. She was going to wear something to Serah's taste. She wasn't satisfied not one bit. But that at all didn't matter. Not to Serah at least. Lightning sighed. "Go, hurry into the dressing room, and here." She handed her a red dress. It was a ball gown. It wasn't puffy either, the bottom half was made of chiffon, which made it drop down, instead of having it puff up. She sighed again, with no choice but to obey her younger sister.

"Lightning you done yet?" Lightning groaned from behind the door. "Yeah, I'll be right out." Once she was done she stepped out. The dress made her feel uncomfortable. It flowed down elegantly. Serah beamed. "Wow it looks great on you!" Lightning groaned. "I look like I'm pregnant." Serah giggled. "That's fashion for you." Lightning looked at herself in the mirror. "I hate fashion then." She replied back. Serah giggled again and she handed her another dress. This time the dress was a sky blue color. Lightning rolled her eyes again, she took the dress and she went to change again.

She looked down at the color of the dress. It was a strapless dress, that defined her curves very well. The bottom part of the dress flowed down elegantly just as the other one did. It wasn't poofy either. On the left side of the dress, the fabric was made into ripples that flowed down, while on the right side, the fabric wasn't rippled at all, it just flowed straight down. Around her neck went a scarf made of silk, that matched the color of her dress. Lightning somewhat liked it. She walked out of the dressing room. Looking away from Serah.

"Wow! That one is amazing!" Serah clasped her hands. "Turn around Light!" Lightning sighed and she hesitantly did as she was told. "Wow it looks great on you. How do you feel?" Lightning opened her mouth to speak. "You know how I feel about any type of dress."

"But you have no complaints about this one, right sis?" Lightning sighed. Serah was right, she had no complaints whatsoever. "Yeah, its alright." She replied. Serah smiled at her sister. "Okay then, we'll take it. Oh and before you go, I got you some shoes. Try them on while you still have the dress on." Lightning groaned again. The shoes Serah had gotten were some pumps, about the same color of the dress. The heal was only about three to four inches tall. Lightning stared at it for a few seconds. She put them on.

She turned her head to face Serah. "There." Serah laughed softly. "Now, try to walk in them." Lightning groaned again. She wobbled a bit, as she wasn't used to this type of thing. "Remember how you used to walk, head held high, proud and elegant." Lightning nodded her head. She fixed her postured and she walked on straight. "How's this?" She tried to imitate how she used to walk when she was young. Serah put her hand to her chin and she placed a hand to her waist.

"Hmmm...I think, its great." Lightning sighed in relief. "Okay, let me go take this thing off." She was so glad it was over. _I hope its the last dress I ever buy in my life._ She thought to herself. She quickly changed out of the dress, and she put her normal clothes on. Once she was done she paid for the dress and shoes.

"Serah, do you have your dress already?"

"Yes, I went with Lebreau to buy it. So I don't have to worry about anything."

_Thank god. _She thought again.

"Princess Stella Nox Fleuret has some words to say to the people of Cocoon." Lightning and Serah stopped to look at the large screen that hung on one of the buildings.

"My people of Cocoon, I am truly grateful to you for allowing me to stay here. I don't deserve such kindness, after all my family has done here...But I promise, I will be the best governor you will ever have. I will make Cocoon a better place to live. I hope you will treat me kindly, and I hope to see the students tomorrow at the ball. I look forward to meeting you. Another thing I may add, my fiancee Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum will be staying here a while as well. I'm sure you will take a liking to him. Thank you for listening to me." The broadcast was shut off. Lightning was glaring at the TV.

The princess pissed her off to no end. Just as well as Noctis. She bit her lip and gestured for Serah to follow her home. Serah knew Lightning was angry again. She didn't know how her sister was going to handle working for the princess.

Noctis heard the broadcast well. He wasn't happy with it either. He wasn't happy period. As much as Marcus and Laris tried to cheer him up, it wasn't working. As long as he was in Cocoon, not even a smile would appear on his lovely face.

Though the people of Cocoon cheered for the young princess, they of course loved her, and apparently didn't care what happened in the past. Though that wasn't all of the people. Most were really angry.

"Who is she trying to kid? She was lying through her teeth, that little-"

"Yuffie, calm yourself down, we can't do anything about it." Yuffie puffed her cheeks. "Yes we can, lets bring back Eclair and Serah, we'll see then." She grumbled.

Tifa sighed. "Those girls are living their lives freely, as they want, we shouldn't burden them anymore. This is what their parents wanted." Yuffie sighed in defeat.

"Yuffie report to HQ." Came a voice from her walkie talkie. "Alright I'm on my way!" She grinned at Tifa. "Later Teef!" With that she ran off. Tifa sighed and shook her head at the young ninja. As she headed off into her own direction.

"If only...you guys were alive..." She muttered.

* * *

**9:00 PM Some Bar**

"Hey you're new here, what's your name?" The man looked up to see a young woman smiling a him. He said nothing for a while. No words came out of his mouth.

"Cloud." He replied.

"Boy, Cloud, you seem so down in the dumps. Are you drinking to forget something painful?" He looked up at her with his blue eyes. They were about the color of the sky, and they had a beautiful glow to them. Yet again he didn't respond to her. No words came out from him again. It took him about five minutes to respond to her.

. He felt like an empty shell, filled with nothing, filled with no purpose. He was only a delivery boy. That's all he knew. He couldn't remember his past life, what he did, or what he used to do, he knew no family or friends. That was about it. For ten years he had lived like that. Yet the memories that filled inside him didn't suffice. He was missing something but he couldn't recall what it was.

"I'm drinking to remember." An emotionless voice. Cold, and devoid of happiness. That's how he was. That's all he knew.

* * *

**The last line, I was watching X-Men Origins : Wolverine. It somehow reminded me of Cloud..erm. In a way. Now, If you all recall, I never said Cloud was dead. They just never found him.**

**I plan to make this story long.30 chapters or so. :] Read and review! Remember no Flaming**


	7. First Dance

**Weeee~ I'm back! Again sorry for the late update, I encountered writer's block in the middle of the story xD; But to compensate, I came back with a loong chapter. ;D **

**Hopefully this weekend or the next I will have my own computer/laptop. The updates will go much faster. I assure you.**

**And thank you for the reviews~ They make me really happy! **

**Square-Enix Owns Final Fantasy XIII, Versus and VII. R&R!  
**

* * *

"_Where am I?" _

"_It feels as if, I just got hit by a truck..."_

_His eyes shot open. He jolted up and he took a quick glance around._

"_My, my you're awake! You've been out for 3 months. We thought you wouldn't make it." He glanced up to see a young woman looking down at him._

"_Where am I?"_

"_My house, silly!" She giggled. "Oops forgot to tell you my name. I'm Nora Estheim what's yours?" He rubbed his head._

"_Cloud...my name is..Cloud, I think."_

"Oerba Village." He muttered as he got off his bike.

"Stay here a while Fenrir." In soft tone he spoke to his bike.

He looked down on a piece of paper he was carrying around.

_Oerba Dia Vanille_

That's what it read. It had no specific address. He just asked around for the name of the person. They gave him the address and he went to it. He stood before the door, and he gently knocked on it twice. He waited.

"I'm coming!" Was the voice that was on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman, with red hair. She was very cheery. Too cheery for his tastes.

"Strife Delivery Service." He spoke out. His voice lacked any emotion. The young woman smiled.

"Are you Oerba Dia Vanille?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. "Ahh. Thank goodness you're here. You came early too."

"I like being on time for my jobs ma'am." Vanille giggled. "I'll be right back with the package."

Vanille headed inside smiling to herself, humming some cheerful tune. The delivery boy was stoic, and handsome. Though he reminded her of someone. The thought came to mind; Lightning. He reminded her of Lightning. Not only his mannerisms, but his looks.

She came back with the package minutes later. "Sorry for making you wait." She handed him the package.

"Where do you want it delivered too?"

"The Capital City of Eden, Cocoon." She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke. They were the exact same color as hers. A beautiful blue color. She examined him. Everyone of his features. He not only reminded her of Lightning, but he had a striking resemblance to the King of Cocoon. She smiled. What a silly thought it was.

"You are to deliver it to a girl named Lightning. " She put her hand to her chin. Cloud looked at her. "She has the same eyes as you, blue like the sky. She carries a sword around just like you, and she's very stoic. You'll know its her." She giggled.

By the looks of it, it sounded like she was describing him. "Eden... That will be...4000 Gil." Vanille smiled and she payed him what he asked for. Cloud turned himself around and he went back to Fenrir; His beloved bike. Cloud started up his bike, put his glasses in place and he zoomed off, out of the Oerba Village.

'Eden' It was such a familiar name. Of course it was, for as long as he had known the City, or rather Cocoon itself was ruled by a royal family; years back. But he had a feeling deep down in his gut that he had been there before. Though he couldn't place his finger on it.

* * *

Stella smiled. She was content enough that Noctis was with her as well.

"My lady, dare I impose, but when is the day you are to be wed?" Stella turned to smile sweetly. "We're not sure, but I assure you preparations are along the way." Noctis glanced around. He smiled politely and excused himself. Stella raised an eyebrow. "I must greet the other guests, darling." 'Darling' What the hell was he thinking calling her that. Stella smiled at the nickname. She was quite proud. Noctis excused himself and left her to attend the rest of the guests.

Lightning entered the ball along with her sister Serah. Her head was held up high, her blue dress flowed down elegantly. And it was easy for her to walk in her heels, she had quickly adapted to it, only a bit of practice the night before was enough for her to get used to them. Serah on the other hand was wearing a yellow dress made out of Chiffon, the fabric flowed down loosely, and a pink ribbon was tied to her waist. Lightning sighed. Why did she even come along? She hated parties. She hated being all dressed up. It wasn't her thing. Her thing was to carry a sword around and fight. Nothing else. She shifted her glance over to Serah, then she scanned the area for Cid Raines. The man was nowhere to be found.

Gladiolus elbowed Ignis. "Check out the two babes." Ignis looked at the two young women that had entered. Both had Strawberry blonde colored hair. One had a cold look on her face. It was a deadly look she gave off to anyone that dared approaching her or the other female with her.

"Whoa, she's like another Noctis! But like female version!"

"I heard my name being mentioned. " Gladiolus turned around. It was none other than Prince Charming. Noctis glared at his carefree friend. He uttered a nervous laugh. Ignis also felt the urge to laugh but he detained himself from doing so. "Sorry Noct, we were just talking about those two hot babes that just entered." He grinned at his stoic friend. Noctis sighed, and curiosity got the best of him. He looked up to see the young woman whom he was being compared too. She was beautiful. He had seen many beautiful women in his lifetime but the two just a few walks away from him were stunning, even more so, the one in the blue dress. When he felt himself blush he looked away quickly.

He looked over to Stella, she was indeed beautiful, but he didn't like her. He watched as Stella laughed along with the other guests. Though it wasn't the same.

Noctis sighed and excused himself from his friends. But before he even turned around to leave he heard her voice.

"Noctis aren't you going to dance?" He didn't turn to look at her. "No." was his cold response. Stella glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because I hate dancing."

Stella sighed. "You and I are to be husband and wife someday, you have to get used to dancing with your future wife."

. "You should be the one getting used to me not dancing. Deal with it." Was his reply. He walked off. Leaving an Angry Stella behind. Noctis had left for somewhere peaceful and quiet.

Lightning turned down every offer for a dance. Couldn't people take no for an answer? When they couldn't get her to dance they turned to Serah. She gave them all a deadly look. They backed off. Serah giggled at Lightning's reaction. "Oh Light, you have to dance sometime."

"Hmph." Was the reply Serah got from her older sibling.

"Miss, would you care to dance?" Lightning turned around. "Didn't I already say-" It was Cid Raines. "Miss Lightning, and Miss...?" He looked down at Serah.

"Serah. I'm Lightning's younger sister." Cid smiled politely. "Miss Lightning, and Miss Serah, its a pleasure to see you both here." Lightning narrowed her eyes at him.

"Miss Serah if you would excuse us?" Serah smiled. "Of course." Lightning sighed as she walked away with Cid to a more private place.

* * *

"Miss Lightning.."He smiled. Lightning lifted an eyebrow in question. "A question my lady?"

Cid paused. "Are you willing to betray the princess?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Why such a question?"

"Just answer my question."

Lightning glared at him. "If it is my job to protect her, then so be it." She snapped back. Cid let out a soft chuckle. "Then, what if I told you, that your real job would be to betray her?" What was the nonsense he was spouting? Betrayal and Loyalty, what was this man babbling on about?

She thought hard.

"Then if my job is to betray her, then so be it." Cid chuckled softly again. "Good..because you real job is to find out what the hell Tenebrae wants here. In other words, you are a spy."

What was this sudden confession towards her? What did she sign up for in the first place? She was irritated. But at the same time confused.

"In other words...?"

Another smile formed on the man's face. "I cannot say here."

Lightning was not satisfied with his answer.

"We are having a meeting tonight in the seventh heaven bar, I would like it if you were to join us. You will get your answer there."

At first she was hesitant, but it mattered not. As a soldier she would not back down from any assignment.

She pressed her lips together. A smirk formed on her face.

"Agreed. I will join you then. "

"Glad to hear that."

Cid took her hand and kissed her knuckles. ". Before you enter knock three times, My lady. " He turned and left. 'My lady' words she hadn't heard in ages. Lightning glanced up to see her sister. Serah was having a good time, apparently she had found some old friends from high school. A small smile reappeared on her face. She turned around to walk away.

There was nothing else to do at the party. As long as Serah was happy, Lightning was at ease. She looked around for a quiet place to turn herself too, but found none. As she walked along the other guests stared and whispered. "She looks like she's of noble blood." Or "Her looks match that of Stella!" She was angry that people were muttering nonsense behind her back. She bit her tongue.

"People can be rude." She muttered. As she walked along, she spotted two double glass doors. She stopped to take a look at them. The balcony. The doors led to the balcony. It was somewhere where she could have her peace and quiet. She hurried over and opened the doors, and closed them behind her.

* * *

It was quiet. Away from all the crowd of people inside. She walked up to the balcony. Everything could be seen from her point of view. She sighed relaxing herself. When she looked out, she could only notice the City lights. They looked like stars shimmering on the ground.

Though there was one thing she hadn't noticed. She wasn't alone. A pair of eyes were watching her every move.

Noctis Lucius Caelum watched the young Soldier's every move. He was fascinated by her.

Lightning closed her eyes, feeling the cold breeze brush against her skin. She could hear them, the whispers of the wind. The trees, the earth itself, it spoke to her. It had done so for as long as she could remember. She didn't mind it at all. She, along with Serah were the last remaining Cetra. She considered this a gift from her mother. A gift so that she wouldn't be lonely. It worked. The soft whispers of nature that rang in her ears eased away any feelings of loneliness. She closed her eyes, relaxing to the feeling of the soft gentle breeze, and its voice. The music from inside could be heard outside as well, but it didn't bother her. She could still hear the planet; nature all around her.

The melody that was being played inside sounded much better outside. It was a nice song.

"..." Lightning let that cold personality of hers fade away, and the Eclair part of her was taking over. She even hummed along to the song.

Noctis heard her. Her every action. She reminded him of an angel. He smiled. He walked over to her. "Care for a dance?" What was he doing? He just went up to her to ask her to dance but he couldn't even dance himself.. Noctis blushed deeply.

Lightning stopped humming. She nodded her head. "No, I'm fine I don't-." But then, she snapped herself out of it. She quickly hid away those emotions she was letting loose, and turned back into Lightning mode. She narrowed her eyes. "Noctis." She breathed. She glared at him. "I don't dance." Noctis turned his head away. He was rejected, and he felt pretty bad for it. He had never felt that way before. "I'm sorry I don't either.."He paused. "I've never really danced with anyone before.." Lightning glared at him again.

"Then why ask if you can't dance?" Noctis blushed deeply and quickly averted his eyes. "I'm not sure." He responded. His shyness was taking over. "Is that why you haven't danced with your princess?" A smirk slipped onto her face. "No.." He said lowly ,feeling embarrassed .Lightning looked up to him. He, indeed looked like he was feeling awkward. He made no direct eye contact with her. She took the opportunity to examine every one of his features. He was a few inches taller than her, his hair was spiked up, and he had a nice body build.

He was indeed handsome.

When Noctis turned to look at her, both of them made eye contact. Lightning found herself unable to break away from his eyes. They were..incredible. She felt herself lost in his eyes. The urge she felt to tease him, had fled away. What the hell was happening to her? She hated him. But that wasn't what she was feeling now. She shut her eyes and she looked away quickly.

The song changed again. She turned her body around and looked outwards, towards the sky. Humming along to the song.

Noctis took a deep breath. She was even more amazing up close. Her eyes seemed familiar to him, as if he had met them once before. He took another deep breath. "I'll dance with you." Lightning spoke. Her voice wasn't hostile anymore, but it was calm. His face lit up. "You don't have too, I don't-"

"I will teach you." She smiled. Noctis felt himself blush. "Thanks" He muttered. Lightning took his hand, and put them along her waist. "Okay, follow my lead. " It came out more like an order. Noctis wouldn't stop blushing. He had never been this close to a girl like he was now. Not even Stella.

And indeed she led the way. She didn't know what she was thinking, just accepting the offer to dance. Especially with Noctis. Lightning moved slowly, gentle. From left to right. Noctis stumbled quite alot of times. He let go of her. "I'm sorry I can't do this." He turned away from her. Lightning glared at him. "Oh no you don't." She muttered. He wasn't going to just ask her to dance and just leave her hanging. Lightning grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards her. Noctis blushed again.

Lightning felt a blush creep up on her. She put his hands on her waist again, and she held on to him. She began to lead the way again, and Noctis followed her steps, he stumbled less now.

The song picked up its pace a bit and Noctis quickly got the hang of this dance. Lightning no longer lead the dance, but Noctis now took over. His one hand on her waist, and the other locked with her hand. Lightning glanced up and smirked. "You got it." Noctis hadn't realized it, until she had mentioned it. He turned his face away. "Yeah, thanks." He muttered. Lightning sighed closing her eyes.

Noctis twirled her around and once he did, the song became soft, and slower. He pulled her close to him.

Their faces were so close to each others. Lightning was captured by those eyes again. She felt captivated. Noctis looked into her's as well. .

The song came to a stop, and a new one began. When she heard the new song, Lightning snapped herself out of it, and she quickly pulled away from him.

Noctis turned himself around hiding his face. He felt his shyness take over.

"I have to leave. " She looked back at him before opening the door that led back inside to the party. "It was fun while it lasted, Prince." She smirked, closing the door behind her, and leaving a very flustered Noctis behind.

"Wait." Quickly Noctis turned around, but she was gone. He quickly hurried inside, but he had lost sight of her. "Hey Noct! Stella was looking all over for you!" Gladiolus walked beside Stella, a nervous look on his eyes.

"Noctis! I wanted to dance the last song with you." Noctis sighed. "Didn't I say no already?"

Stella pouted.. "Noctis..I really want to dance with you.."

Noctis ignored her plea. "You realize that if keep on going like this, people will begin to notice. That will be bad, for both our families." Stella added.

It hit Noctis right on the mark. She was right. He had to dance with her someday.

"Next time." He replied turning his back towards her.

He signaled for his friends to follow him. Stella's face lit up. "Oh really? Thank you Noctis. That means a lot."

Noctis rolled his eyes, as he left with his two friends.

"We have to leave Serah." Serah looked at her sister in question. "So soon?"

"I have a job meeting to attend to, and I don't want to leave you here by yourself." Was Lightning's quick reply. If maybe Snow was around, she would have left Serah. Maybe, was a good assumption of hers, because in that situation she would leave Snow by himself without Serah around. Lightning knew Serah was having fun, but in truth, she wanted to leave quickly. She felt flustered and weird. She didn't want to feel that way anymore.

Serah pouted, but nodded. She complied to her sister's wishes.

"Okie dokey lets go then." Serah as cheery as ever, left the party with Lightning.

* * *

"She goes by the name Lightning Farron." Reeve smiled. "This will be beneficial to the resistance, Raines."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN.**

**They finally met!**

**Though I'm disappointed in myself. Stella is one of the mains in this story. Don't FRET! She will be included in the next chapter!**

**I was listening to a vast variety of music in this chapter..cough. I was listening to Disney Music, Then I was listening to Eyes on me From the FF8 soundtrack then it skipped over too Some other Disney music...**

**Who knew that Disney could be so inspiring?**


	8. The Job of a Soldier Princess

**Don't kill me please! Writers block is a horrible thing. I had this chapter half written out and I was stuck. ._. Well, Thank you for all of the support you have given me guys! Your reviews make me happy. Keep doing it!**

**For some reason, my love for Noctis and Lightning is growing at the speed of light. *Sigh* Well enough chit chat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII, or Final Fantasy Versus. It is copyrighted to Square-Enix.**

**Also a quick reminder.**

**Enjoy. Read and Review~  
**

* * *

A bed had never before been so uncomfortable for Princess Stella. The mattress was too rough, she felt; The light of the moon peered into her bedroom, through the balcony. That was the only admirable thing of the room. Otherwise, it was plain, and irritating. Stella bit her lip as she stood up from her bed. Placing on pink slippers, and she wrapped her arms around stepped out onto the balcony. Contemplating the scenery. She narrowed her eyes, as she looked over the bright Capital of Cocoon. She loved it; She would one day become ruler of what these people would call a Kingdom. The thought made her laugh. The way they thought she was a nice, kind princess. Reality was; She was not. She was just as cruel as her father was. Stella smiled.

A loud knock was heard at her bedroom door. The princess turned her head. "Enter."

A young woman stepped in, pushing up her glasses. "My lady." She bowed.

"Jihl." Stella smiled.

"You called, My lady?" Jihl fixed her posture. She stood up straight and saluted the princess. "As you well know, tomorrow I will be appointed Prime Arch of Cocoon. I heard rumors that a resistance originated from here, Eden." She cocked an eyebrow at Jihl. "Yes, but they are nothing more than rumors. We haven't had any incidents with this resistance my lady. Rest assure that they are only rumors." Stella was not satisfied with her answer. She narrowed her eyes at Jihl.

"Jihl, its better being safe than sorry. I also don't want any interferences. Understood?" Jihl bowed again.

"Yes, your highness."

"Jihl, if you fail me, I will punish you." Stella warned again.

"Yes your Highness."

"You are excused."

"Yes, my lady." Jihl turned about and left Stella alone.

Stella narrowed her eyes as Jihl left. She turned to the balcony once more.

"Prime arch of Cocoon. The head of the Sanctum. The leader of Cocoon. " She whispered softly. The title felt nice. But truly, it wasn't what she had desired. Her desire was more of a lust. A thirst, a hunger for more power. Which her becoming Prime Arch meant absolutely nothing to her.

* * *

Noctis sat near the window at a cafe. He was gazing out, towards the never ending sky. Lost in his mind, that he was.

His thoughts only lingered to

_Her._

The young woman whom he danced with. He was captivated by her. But he couldn't get her name. He wanted to know her name. That woman made him feel weird inside. A feeling he could never explain. A feeling he had never felt around Stella. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He remained oblivious to the conversation that floated around him.

"So you're telling me Prompto had to visit his 'family' here in Cocoon?" Prompto, was another friend of theirs. Gladiolus nodded his head. A playful smirk added upon the man's lips. Ignis glared at him. Already knowing the thoughts running about, in his head. "No ."

"Aww come on!"

"Shut up."

Gladiolus sighed in defeat. He looked over to Noctis. The prince was paying no attention to the two friends. Gladiolus furrowed his eyebrows. Wondering why Prince Charming hadn't even sent one of his sarcastic remarks at him. He waved a hand in his face. "Yo. Earth to Noctis!" Nothing. He grinned. He leaned in to Noctis' ears. "PRINCE CHARMING!" He yelled directly into his ears. Noctis quickly jumped up. Being brought back to reality the hard way. A punch was aimed for him, but Gladiolus dodged and laughed mockingly at the prince.

Ignis only sighed at his idiotic friend.

"What the hell was that for Gladiolus?"

"You were spacing out bud. Sides' what's on your mind? Ever since we left the ball, you've been really out of it. " Gladiolus paused.

"Whats eating you away bud?" Noctis remained silent.

"You can tell us anything, Noctis." Ignis added. Noctis knew his friends were right. He hesitated to tell them. He didn't want to tell them. They would of course, never let him live it down. Unless of course, he left some details out.

At first he had hesitated but, they were his friends, he couldn't hide things from them.

He smiled at his two friends. "I met this girl." Was his reply to them. Both men grinned at him. "She was beautiful. Unlike any other girl I've met before..." Gladiolus pondered for a minute. "Wait a minute, that girl with the strawberry colored hair, was it her that you met?" He chuckled softly. "Because the moment you disappeared, she did too." Noctis stayed silent.

"Yeah...it was her."

"Who was she? That girl and her friend, they seemed...different. I mean, different as in that radiance they gave off, seemed kind of like they were some kind of Nobility, or Royalty..." Ignis wondered out loud.

Noctis shrugged his shoulder. "I have no idea, I didn't even get her name. But...all I know is that I feel like I've met her somewhere before. I just can't lay a finger on it." Gladiolus smiled.

"Don't worry bud, you might see her again someday!"

"Yeah, how many girls do you know with that type of hair color?"

Noctis chuckled softly. "Yeah, none. " Ignis answered his own question. "So there's a high chance that you'll see her again." Noctis nodded smiling softly at his two friends.

"So about Prompto.." Gladiolus suddenly pondered, changing the subject.

Noctis looked over to him. "He said he had to visit his family. "

"He never mentioned them before." Ignis pointed out. Gladiolus sighed. "Well, he did now."

Noctis looked back out the window. "Strange, he hasn't contacted me about anything..." He took a glance back to his friends. "He didn't say where he was going either. It...something seems off."

Gladiolus grinned. "For all you know, he has a girlfriend he had to go see." Ignis nodded his head agreeing with the man. "He has a point. Well, lets just leave the poor guy alone."

"But still...its...strange." Noctis had mused. It was very strange that their best friend hadn't even contacted him yet. Prompto was not one to disconnect himself from the world. On the contrary, he was the loud one out of his small group of friends. Noctis looked back to his two friends, nodding his head. "Maybe you're right, it probably is a girl. "

* * *

Lightning stood before the door. The sign read "Seventh Heaven Bar" There were some dim lights on inside the bar, but a large sign hung over the door that read 'Closed'.

_Knock three times._

That was the key. She did as she was told before. She knocked on the large wooden door before her. No sooner as she was done knocking, the door crept open.

"Come on in, Miss Lightning, we've been expecting you." She recognized that voice all too well. It was none other than Cid Raines. Lightning bit her lip, and she followed him inside.

The man before her led her down the stairs to a basement.

"Everyone, this is Lightning Farron. "

"Treat her well." Another voice pitched in. Lightning turned to look at where the voice was coming from.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who it was. "Hello, Miss Lightning, I am your other supervisor, Reeve Tsuesti." Though she felt nervous, her pride would not let her show any emotion. She nodded her head. Keeping an emotionless expression on her face.

"Man, that was such a long flight, I thought it would take forever." Footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. A man appeared before them. Black hair that was spiked up, and he had the most amazing blue eyes. Lightning felt butterflies in her stomach; As soon as she figured out, to whom that voice belonged to. He yawned again. He took a seat next to Lightning, not noticing she was next to him. "Raines, Reeve, I got in contact with Team Nora, they should be arriving tomorrow. What was the guys name..." He pondered. " Snow? Yeah Snow Villiers; Team Nora agreed to join up with us." He yawned again.

Lightning clenched her fists. Now they were involved too. That idiot was going to be around her sister again. She had said nothing, pertaining to that matter. She kept her mouth shut. It wasn't her business on whom they hired. All that mattered is that she had gotten the job done.

"Good, now that we're all here, let me continue." Reeve smiled.

"As you are aware of, Lightning has been assigned to be Stella's 'bodyguard' "

At the mention of the name 'Lightning' Zack turned his head to see her. The young princess sat there next to him. Alive. He was going to open his mouth to say something but he retained himself.

Zack knew all to well that the young princess was getting into a very sticky situation. Zack wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't place her life in danger.

"Isn't that dangerous for..uh Lightning?" Zack added. "She is a newcomer after all, she doesn't know how we operate. Besides I'm pretty sure she's never done this kind of job before." He pointed out.

Lightning shot him a glare. She crossed her legs. She hated when people thought she couldn't handle her self.

Reeve and Rain both chuckled in unison. "Mr Fair. She is a trained Soldier in the Guardian Corps. I'm pretty sure she can handle anything." Raines smiled proudly.

"Enough chit chat. I came here for my assignment. Not to waste time." Lightning narrowed her eyes at her two supposed supervisors.

Reeve let out a soft chuckle. "Very well then. Now that you're all here, I have some important matters to discuss with you all." He continued.

"It seems that the Tenebrae army is exiling ex-soldiers from Cocoons military. As you may know, most have them have been branded as L'cie. Tenebrae fears this power, thus they are exiling these people out to the outskirts of Pulse. " Reeve sighed deeply, shaking his head in disapproval for the country's actions. "L'cie mean no harm to Cocoon. But, they see the L'cie as a threat and want them out of the picture. Our innocent citizens are being driven out of their home for even being in contact with them."

Lightning sighed in irritation. "So What about the L'Cie? Can't they just hide their power?" Reeve just shook his head. "Afraid not. It is a requirement that all citizens of Cocoon under go a yearly physical. Though some avoid it by moving to Midgar. " Lightning narrowed her eyes at Zack.

"But isn't he an ex Soldier? A high ranked one a that" She turned to Zack accusingly. " Why hasn't he been arrested?" Zack grinned at her sheepishly. "Nah, I don't show my face around here to much. I have a Shoppe back at Bodhum and, most of the time some one else runs it for me, most of my time is spent back at Banora, down in Pulse." Zack paused for a moment. "Hey, wait, How do you know that?" Lightning glared at him. "That armor you wear, and your glowing eyes gave it away." He grinned widely at Lightning. "Haha...yeah I forgot about that." That grin made her scowl at him. "You shouldn't even be here in Cocoon." She turned her head away from him. She'd rather avoid getting even more irritated than she already was, at the moment. Zack grinned again. Not scared by her at all.

"Here are tomorrows Plans: Zack will take Tifa and Yuffie down over to the Palace. Your jobs are to release the soldiers inside the dungeon."

"After all the prisoners are out, leave some detonators inside the palace. As soon as you are out, it will be known that you are inside. Which is why you make those things go off. With that you will distract them, your escape will be much easier. "

He paused. Turning his gaze over to the young Soldier.

"Lightning, at the time being you will do nothing but gather information on the princess. You are new at this, so we can't have you encounter danger."

She glared at Reeve. "So I came here at this hour to waste my time for this? " She wasn't happy with her assignment. Not one bit. "We will have more jobs for you in the near future. " They reassured her. Lightning narrowed her eyes.

"Your ability to use magic without the use of any items, or " He paused while chuckling softly. "You are not a L'cie either, so best keep you out of the public eye."

Lightning gritted her teeth in annoyance. "How did you..."

"I run the WRO in Midgar. I know alot of things about you." He narrowed his eyes back at her. Lightning stood up.

"So what, now you're prying into my business? Keep out of it. It doesn't concern you." She snapped.

"Miss Lightning, every job requires a background check." Tifa added, trying to calm the young Soldier.

"Correction. A job. Which this is not, its a rebel group planning some type of Coup d' teat" She snapped back at Tifa.

"Man, you're such a spoiled brat and a stubborn mule." Zack had surely hit the mark. Lightning shot him a glare. She hate being called a 'spoiled brat'. She had lost her temper. "I'm not a spoiled brat. I am Claire Farron, your princess. How dare you not show me any respect." She quickly snapped at him.

Everyone went silent. Reeve smiled, as if expecting this about the young soldier. Zack grinned at her. "Still a spoiled brat." Zack of course was not scared of her. He had faced much worse dangers. Lightning's eyes went wide in shock. She wished she could take those words back. Though , of course, she regained her composure quickly and glared at him. "That's not my name." She corrected once again, in annoyance. "My name is Lightning. Get that memorized?"

"Whatever."

"Brat."

Lightning glared at him but that didn't seem to work.

"So wait, your the Princess?" Raines stared at Lightning, Confused and shocked at the same time he was.

"That is correct, Raines. She is our Princess, which is why I gave her that assignment. Originally, I hadn't planned that you would bring her highness to us, but now that she is here, our plans have change. We will fight to get her rightful place on the throne."

"That's what I've been saying all along, but no one ever listens. With Lighty back we can whop some bad guys and show that cutesy Princess and her old man whose boss!" Yuffie stood up with a grin.

'Lighty' Why oh why did this girl have the same traits as Vanille? The gods were surely frowning upon her now. She shot the girl a glare, even know she figured; That it was all for naught.

Tifa smiled. "You've grown into quite the beautiful young lady." Lightning turned her head away from Tifa, feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Yeah stubborn like her old man. Though he wasn't a big grouch, if I remember correctly. Who did you get that attitude from?" Zack wondered out loud.

"Shut up. Go back to being the dead man you once were."

Zack grinned. "No can do squirt, the gods have granted me my life. They decided that if I go out, I go out like a true hero."

"More like a big Zero." Yuffie mocked. Lightning smirked at Yuffie's remark. Though Zack scowled, and then tried his best to ignore Yuffie's remarks.

"My lady..." Raines cleared his throat. Lightning turned towards him. "Just Lightning, I'm a soldier, and you're my boss. Lets leave it at that. "

"If you've been alive all this time then, why haven't you reclaimed your rights to the throne?"

Tifa and Zack were about to open their mouths but, Lightning had beat them to the answer.

"None of your concern Raines. I'm here to do my job so lets end this useless conversation and continue our plans for tomorrow." She snapped.

"Getting back on track." Reeve interrupted the two,

"We will continue with our plans to free our fellow comrades. Once you are done with that procedure, attack the palace, As I said before. We cannot fail." Reeve concluded.

"What about me?" Lightning said as she sat back down, crossing both her arms and legs.

"You will do as planned."

"Why?"

"Because we can't afford to get you hurt, Princess." Lightning glared at Reeve.

"Listen, I'm not a princess anymore, so what the hell is your problem with me?"

Zack stood up this time, he glared at Lightning.

"Claire." Lightning cringed when Zack used her real name. " Listen, your parents worked hard to provide you with a better future, which is the reason why we can't get you in harms way. You're 21 stop acting like a spoiled brat, and listen to us for once. We don't care if you're the princess or not. We have been entrusted with the orders of seeing to your safety. Regardless of what you say. We are aware that you are a capable Soldier, and that you can do better than this but we are holding that possibility of you dying, off."

Lightning glared back at him. He was scolding her. Zack had just lectured her like s he was some child! She looked away from him. It had been years since she had been scolded by some one. Let alone, she had never been reprimanded by Zack. She bit her tongue. No matter how much she wanted to reply back, she couldn't bring herself to doing so.

"Whatever." She mumbled bitterly.

Zack had smiled at her. She didn't turn to look at him. Her face was flushed pink, of embarrassment and anger.

"Listen Claire-" Raines had spoken up.

"Lightning." She corrected.

"Do me a favor and hurry it up, you're wasting my precious time." They all sighed, knowing they wouldn't win against the angry, stubborn Soldier. Raines continued. "Lightning, will you go through with tomorrow's plans? I assure you we will give you better jobs in the near future." Lightning closed her eyes, face turned away from him. She gave but a simple nod.

"Fine."

Raines and Reeve smiled.

"Well then, Our plans have been concluded. Reminder to you all. Meet at the underground passage at noon sharp."

"Zack" Reeve called out.

"Remember to get in contact with Team Nora. Inform them of the plans and our whereabouts. " Zack nodded, he saluted Reeve.

"As for Lightning, you will be clocking early. Meet me at the Palace gates, no later than 10 AM." Raines told her. Lightning nodded in hesitation.

"By the way..." Yuffie added. "What about Prince charming?"

"Oh Noctis?"

"Yeah." Yuffie answered back .

"He is to remained unharmed." Lightning looked up at Raines.

"And Why is that?"

"We don't harm old comrades." Zack smiled. Lightning narrowed her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, he is siding with the enemy. He's engaged to Stella." Lightning had pointed out.

"They haven't been married yet, thus the alliance not forged." Raines replied back. Lightning was still unsatisfied with that answer.

"Lightning." Reeve warned. "Do not harm him." Lightning looked up with a frown on her face. "I get it, I wont try to kill him. But if tries anything, make sure of it, I will kill him." She warned. At the same time, showing her dislike of the Prince. Though deep inside, she knew he wasn't as bad as he used to be. He was actually nice. But Lightning brushed that feeling away and went back to hating him.

They all laughed softly. "We get it squirt. That's why your the bodyguard. He wont attack you. Rest assure you'll be safe." He grinned. Lightning glared at Zack once more. She was getting annoyed by his grins. He reminded her of a certain blond haired, unemployed, useless man.

"Alright, meeting is over. " Raines called out, waving at them, as he ascended the stairs. Reeve motioned for Yuffie to follow. "Come Yuffie, we have other matters to attend too." Yuffie popped up out of her seat, with a huge grin marked on her face. "Alrighty! See ya Light!" She waved and ascended the stairs, trailing behind Reeve.

Raines bowed. "I will make my leave as well." He turned around, following after Yuffie and Reeve.

As soon as they were gone, Zack got up, he immediately went over to Lightning. She was surprised by Zack's sudden movements. He just went and wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her into a tight hug. She softened. "Idiot." She muttered, hiding her face away. She felt herself blush.

"I'm glad you're okay." Zack said softly. Lightning felt like a little kid again. She relaxed. How long had It been since a pair of strong arms like these held her tightly? She couldn't remember. All she knew is that it reminded her of how her father used to hold her. She also felt safe. She quickly hid those thoughts away again. Reminding herself that such emotions were useless.

"Yeah well, good to see you too." She muttered while quickly pushing Zack off. Zack got the idea, he let of her. He smiled at Lightning. He ruffled her hair. "Well, tell Serah I said hi." He grinned. "Oh and squirt, don't over work yourself." He crossed his arms. "That trait seems to run in the Strife bloodline. " He laughed softly. "Your old man was as stubborn as a mule. Fraid' to say that you; not only look alike, but you inherited his personality."

Tifa laughed at both of them. "But one thing is for sure. You didn't get his shyness." Zack laughed along with Tifa. Lightning puffed her cheeks in anger. Zack took quick notice of this.

"Woah, haven't seen that pout in years." Lightning glared, she stood up from her chair. "I'm going home."

"We love you kid. Don't forget that." Zack smiled, as he walked right past her. "Later." He waved. With that Zack also left. "Lightning, be safe." Tifa added in a motherly tone. Lightning nodded her head.

"I can take care of myself." She replied coldly

* * *

.

"Prompto don't you want to be at his side?" The man pushed up his spectacles, shaking his head. "Sorry but, I have to aid in the resistance. Not only is Cocoon my home, but the Royal family, they're my family too. I need to avenge their deaths."

"I see. " He chuckled softly. "But isn't he your friend?" Prompto smiled. "Yes, a very close friend of mine. But I can't approve of his arrangement to Stella." Prompto narrowed his eyes. "I've heard that she's going to become Prime Arch. "

Reeve only nodded his head. "Yes. But tomorrow we attack the palace. I have informed the others that they are to release the prisoners." Reeve sighed. "But" He paused. " I am giving you; Prompto, the order to assassinate Princess Stella. Well, don't worry about failing. If you get her, good. If you don't that's fine too. As long as you create a distraction is fine by me. Though I'm sure you would love to kill her." Prompto smiled.

"Will do."

"If that fails, flee. We cannot afford your death. I'd rather have you alive, than dead." Prompto nodded his head.

"Yeah Yeah. "

"I will send out Vincent Valentine to aid you. Two heads, are better than one, after all." Prompto shifted his glance.

"Speaking of which, where-"

"He will be back shortly, I gave him another mission to attend too."

Prompto grinned.

"Get ready to hit the clubs Noct, you're gonna be a happy single man again."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Oh, whats this? Prompto is related to the deceased Royal family? *Grin* My my, Prompto what are you hiding from Nocty Noctowl? **

**Hugs from Zack? Oh yeah~ Zack is a ladies man, but that doesn't mean he's hitting on Lightning. To put this into simple words, Lightning grew up around Zack. So he treats her as a niece. And, yeah, he did tease her a lot when she was little. Zack treats both Serah and Lightning like family. **

** Which is why he gets to scold Lightning. She can't do anything about it because she has the same respect for him, as she did for her father. Though Lightning will never admit it, she loves Zack. He's family to her, after all.**

**Oh Zack is so much love~ I don't see anything wrong with his persona. I love Zack even more now, after playing Birth By sleep that is. xD Notice how I also mentioned Banora :3**

** Wonder what he does there for a living? **

**Sell dumb apples! xD I bet he he steals them off the trees in Genesis' backyard xD **

***shot* Joking aside...  
**

**Just a reminder, the characters may seem a bit OC. But like also remember that this is an AU fanfic. **

**So enough of my rambling xD  
**


	9. Mission Phase 1: Surprise?

**Weee another chapter update. **

**Just a note to all I'm trying to direct my attention on all of my characters. :] Errmm..not my characters...Square characters...hah yeah..there we go..._**

**Review and Read~**

* * *

**CLOUD POV**

_"You're home.."_

Cloud sat up straight on his chair, as he looked out towards the endless blue sky.

_"Welcome Home"_

Cloud heard the voice again. He glanced around to see where it was coming from. But all he heard was a small laughter. Cloud paused for a moment, thinking on what the voice had said to him just now.

"Home?" He thought out loud. "I have a home already. " He answered back. But as soon as he did the voice giggled. _"You forgot, didn't you?" _ Not a moment too soon, and Cloud Strife was transported to a different, place. At least that's what he thought. It was an endless field of flowers.

Yellow and white lilies.

At least thats what he saw. He felt a gentle grip on his shoulder.

"Forgot what? My name is Cloud Strife. I'm a delivery boy, I live in-" He was cut off by another giggle.

_"That's not your real home. You really did forget." _The voice sighed. _"Cloud, I miss you." _The voice muttered, sounding a bit sad.

"You miss me?" He wondered again. "But...that means you know who I am." The voice sighed.

_"Why wouldn't I silly? You're my husband after all." _ Cloud was dumb struck at what he had just heard. He was finally able to turn his body around. When he did, he saw a beautiful woman standing before him. Smiling at him gently.

The first thing he had noticed was her eyes. Beautiful emerald orbs, that he felt himself get lost in. He breathed in deeply. Locks of chestnut colored hair fell down to her shoulders. A delicate tiara adorned her hair. The woman wore a pink dress, it flowed down, defining her curves.

She leaned in smiling. _"Something wrong?" _Cloud blushed and looked away from her. He felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time. His heart felt at ease with this woman. He felt just right when he was near her.

"I..." He trailed off. "I can't remember. Nothing, nothing at all. Even if I tried, memories of you are lost..." The woman smiled. Leaning in again, she giggled softly. "Dilly dally shilly shally.." She sang. Cloud turned his head away, blushing like a little fifteen year old.

"Come on, Aerith give me a break." He sighed. The young woman laughed. _"See, you remember, you just need to try." _ Cloud somehow knew her name. He had begun to regain minor images of her in his memory. He looked down, ashamed of himself.

The woman smiled. She took off a ring she was wearing, and she placed it around a chain. Cloud examined her carefully. She only smiled and gestured for him to tilt his head a little.

Cloud was somewhat hesitant to do so, but he complied nonetheless. Aerith placed the chain around his neck, she kissed the ring the went with it. _"Its my wedding ring.." _She looked up towards the sky. _"My time is up now, but Cloud, try your best, I know you can do it."_ With that her body faded away.

When he came to, he was sitting on a chair. Still glancing out the window. He looked around searching for the woman known as Aerith. He looked to see if that necklace was around his neck. To his surprise, it was. Cloud smiled softly. He looked back out to the blue endless sky.

* * *

**The Royal Palace 10:30am**

Lightning had managed to get inside the palace with Cid Raines, to be introduced to the Princess Stella. She smiled and smiled at Lightning, acting kind, and sweet. Lightning knew it was all an act. Every now and then when she turned her head to look over at Cid Raines, he gave her a look that told her to calm herself. She rolled her eyes at him and directed her attention back at Stella.

"Lightning, come." Stella commanded. She obliged and followed the princess down the palace corridors.

"So, tell me, where are you from?" Stella asked. Lightning didn't want to answer.

"Oerba. My lady." She replied coldly. Stella smiled. "Ahh, I have a cousin who lives there."

"Oerba Dia Vanille." Lightning instantly replied. Stella was a little surprised at the quick response. "How did you know?" Stella quickly smiled.

"Oerba is my home." was her only reply. She didn't want to say any more. Stella nodded.

"Ahh, Vanille is my sweet cousin. I admire her carefree nature. Though that behavior of hers is not befitting of a ruler." She quickly added. Lightning bit her tongue, she wanted to say something so bad.

"I can trust you, right Lightning?" Lightning nodded her head.

"Highness." Lightning uttered. "Your well being is my priority." She lied through her teeth. It was all a damned lie. She would never really protect her. She needed to get this job over with. Princess Stella smiled at Lightning.

"You know." She said as she walked along. "I don't like the Shinra. Communism hurts the people. Those poor people live in those disgusting slums. While the outer countries no matter how poor the people are, they live in prosperity. Monsters are created in Midgar. Filthy monsters that can overpower any government, if given the chance too."

Lightning was all ears to this sudden conversation. Though she never expected Stella to just blab this out. Something was wrong.

"Which is why, we Tenebrae will strive at all costs to take them down. Of course, a war will ensue. Well.." She chuckled lightly.

"Father is against it. That senile old fool." She pushed her hair back. "When I become Queen of Tenebrae I will make sure the Shinra fall to my hands. " The princess narrowed her eyes. Lightning bit her tongue.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you are my bodyguard. No?" Lightning nodded, unsure, and suspicious of the princess.

* * *

**Eden Underground Water ways 11:30am**

"We all set?"

"Yeah." Snow grinned at Zack.

Zack had explained what they were to do.

They had begun their mission at exactly 11 pm sharp. Taking the underground waterways of Eden, so they could reach the palace.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned around to see who was yelling, of course, Zack and Tifa knew who it was.

Yuffie had made it to them. High in energy as always. She jumped up with a grin. "The coast is all-" She looked at the huge giant before her. She stepped backwards a little.

"WOAH. DUDE." Yuffie gasped. "You're huge!" Zack sighed. "Yuffie...don't start." Tifa sighed along with Zack.

"Uh hello to you too." The tall man grinned. "The name is Snow, Snow Villiers."

Yuffie leaned in around, and examined him carefully. "Now looking at it, you're not all that great. Unless, of course, you have any materia on you." She gave him a big cheeky grin. Zack went in and pulled on her left cheek. "Hey brat. Keep it low. Materia isn't allowed up here. "

" HEY hey OW." She yelped in pain. Zack let her cheek go. Yuffie glared and crossed her arms sticking her tongue out at Zack.

"Sorry, that was Yuffie. You'll...get used to her. "

"Anyways." Yuffie added. "The coast is all clear. There doesn't seem to be any guards around. Which is kinda strange. Normally the dungeons are heavily guarded..." Zack narrowed his eyes.

"Lets be careful, we might be in for a little surprise." He grabbed the hilt of his large sword.

"I'll inform you if anything happens, and.." A ball of materia fell out of her back pocket. Zack looked down at the materia that rolled down to his feet.

"Yuffie..." He glared at her. Yuffie gave him another grin. "Oh come on already! Reeve gave it to me!" She stuck her tongue out at him. " If I stole it, I would have told you already you big twit!" Zack grabbed the materia ball and threw it back to her. She jumped up and caught it, and she ran off.

Zack sighed at her antics. Snow was laughing softly. "Wow, what a big ball of energy." Tifa shook her head, smiling at the same time. "You have no idea..."

The group continued to walk on ahead. No sights of monsters. The waterways were never place to have an infestation of monsters around. The Guardian Corps made sure of that. But as always, Zack was always on his guard. Always examining his surroundings. He wasn't too trusting.

Snow looked at him carefully. "Kinda like Lightning.." He muttered. The man acted the way Lightning did when on duty. Though it must have been a soldier thing, he thought.

* * *

**Royal Palace of Eden 12:15pm**

After walking around and talking with Stella, Lightning was on her break. The Princess Stella had let her off for a thirty minute break. She happily thanked the gods for that. During her break, Lightning wandered off into the palace gardens.

Sure she knew they wouldn't be the same as ten years back, but it wouldn't hurt to look around.

When she entered the gardens, she stopped and took a glance around. There were more flowers, but when she looked off to the side, she noticed that her mother's flowers remained intact. Lightning smiled softly at this. She walked over to the lilies to contemplate their beauty.

_"Beautiful, aren't they?" _Lightning perked her head up glancing around, in search of that familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked.

_" Dear, is it that easily to forget the person who brought you into this world?" _ The voice giggled. Lightning still couldn't find her. "Mom?" She asked. The voice was gone, it no longer responded to her. She sighed in disappointment. Lightning looked at the flowers again.

"What ..." Lightning paused again. "Ugh..whatever." She wasn't about to get let her emotions get to her.

Noctis had nothing else to do. He was done with his duties for the day. He knew his fiancee was getting appointed Prime arch. Of course, he had no choice but to attend. Noctis sighed softly as he too entered the gardens. When he looked up, he halted. His eyes went wide at the sight of pink, just a few walks away from him.

He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He rubbed his eyes, and he blinked again, just to make sure. He smiled when he was assured that it was really her. The girl from the night before. He felt himself blush. He looked down, unsure if he should approach her or not. But he quickly reprimanded himself for such acts of cowardice. He was a prince, future king to the Caelum Dynasty, not a coward. He sighed taking in a deep breath.

"Umm..Miss?" He was unsure of what to call her, for he yet knew her name.

Lightning turned her head around. She recognized that voice. When she turned her head towards him she narrowed her eyes at him."Do you need something?" She asked.

Noctis stiffened." Your name, if you please.." He sighed feeling pathetic. Lightning turned her head away from him. "None of your concern." She instantly replied. Noctis felt rejected again. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Lightning." She suddenly said. "I am Lightning, I work for her highness." She added, trying to ignore him later on.

His heart skipped another beat, he smiled. "Lightning...that's a nice name.." He muttered. Lightning blushed a bit, but wouldn't allow her self to loose her composure. "Whatever." She replied again.

"Lightning! Break is over." She perked her head upwards to see Jihl standing a few meters away. Lightning rolled her eyes. "Later, Prince Charming." She turned away again, not daring to look him in the face.

"Lightning." Noctis smiled. "Lightning..." He trailed off while turning his back as well.

* * *

**Royal Palace of Eden 1:30pm**

**Now Commencing Mission  
**

Yuffie as always was in charge of espionage. That was always her job. She was amazingly good at it. A couple of Guards passed by and she used vanish on herself.

She had placed many detonators in the palace. The dungeon was one place. She wanted to make sure no one had to suffer in there again so she placed two. She wanted that place gone for good. She kept repeating the process for the other areas required which were the corridors, dungeon, meeting room, and other places she could think of.

And of course, all these efforts of hers were made possible by the use of materia.

Yuffie kept at it until she was done, once she was, she made sure to head to the treasure room.

"Reeve. I'm in the treasure room." She had spoken into the radio.

"Good. Find the statue of Cosmos. You'll find what you need there." Yuffie grinned. "Ten four!"

* * *

**3:15pm **

It was the time of Stella's speech. Noctis stood by her side. Dressed in a black suit, and Stella in a light pink dress.

Jihl and Lightning stood behind them both.

"My people of Cocoon, I am honored to be your leader. I am well aware that my kingdom is responsible for the death of His Majesty, Cloud, and his Queen Aerith."

Lightning cringed at her words.

"The deaths of the young princesses. I know that words of comfort will not ease your pain, or hatred of my country. But I assure you Cocoon, I will try my best to be that Kind ruler you have always wished for. I will fight in your stead if I must. This is my job as your Prime Arch.

And what of your jobs? Sit back, and relax. Because together, we will make Cocoon into a prosperous Country! In the name of their Royal highness's. I fight with my honor. Hail Cocoon!"

Lightning narrowed her eyes at Stella. Cheers could be heard from the people of Eden. Noctis turned his face to see Lightning. Hatred was shown in her eyes. A deep hatred. Noctis bit his lip. He knew Lightning wasn't happy about Stella, nor was he, but why Lightning? The woman had sworn loyalty to Stella. What was Lightning up too?

This woman piqued his interests even more. Meaning his attraction to her got stronger.

* * *

**4:30pm **

**Commencing Assassination of Princess Stella Nox Fleuret.  
**

Prompto stood from a distance on the high tower. His long rifle aimed at Stella. He was by himself because Vincent never showed up. He was just waiting for the right opportune moment to shoot at the Princess.

Never in his life had he missed a shot. He wasn't about to fail now.

He could see her. Stella was happily eating along with her other guests, to celebrate her victory. But Prompto knew it wouldn't last her long. He prepared himself. Aiming down at her.

But no matter how hard he tried, He couldn't pull the trigger just yet. The Princess had her arm latched onto Noctis'. He couldn't risk the life of his best friend. He sighed in frustration.

He knew the mission would fail, because that was the point of the mission. But if he could, he would aim for Stella. Reeve allowed him to do so, and he wouldn't mind adding more things to his mission agenda.

* * *

**4:45pm**

**Eden international Airport  
**

Cloud had arrived in Eden. But before he could walk any further, an arm yanked him away. Cloud almost fell backwards but he regained his balance. When he looked up, he met crimson eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Vincent sighed. "Cloud. I suggest you don't walk in further to the City. You will get unwanted attention." Cloud glared at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Cloud its urgent."

"I believe you didn't answer my question." Vincent sighed.

"Majesty, stubborn as always" He said in a low voice. "What? Majesty? The hell are you talking about?" Vincent gripped his arm tighter. "I am aware you're memories are lost." He took notice of the ring hanging around his neck. "That ring belongs to Lady Aerith, The Queen." Cloud narrowed his eyes again. "You know Aerith." Vincent nodded in agreement. "I do. She's our late Queen."

Cloud wouldn't take his eyes off of Vincent. Vincent was unphased by Cloud's deathly look.

"Fine. I'll follow you." Cloud said coolly, still his stare was rather piercing.

"Wait. Take this." He said handing him a hoodie. "What for?"

"Go unnoticed." Cloud rolled his eyes in irritation. He put the hoodie on, and pulled the hood over his head. After-wards he followed the man to a more discrete place.

* * *

**Palace Dungeons 5:15**

Snow, Zack, and Tifa had managed to get into the dungeon. Snow beat up one guard, and that was it. There were no more after that.

"One guard...brace yourselves, reinforcements will come later..."He trailed off. "Though Yuffie said there was no one on Guard..." Zack narrowed his yes. "We make haste. We gotta let these guys out."

Most of the prisoners were delighted to see Zack. Most gave Zack a 'General Zack!' or it was 'Leader!' Others would say 'Lord Zack!'

They had managed to open up all the cells and release all of the prisoners. All thanks to Zack. His sword could cut through anything. While Snow and Tifa used the normal way, a key.

"Alright you guys." Zack ordered.

"Escape through that door over there." He pointed out to the door where they had gone in through. "Each and every one of you. Remember, the price of freedom is steep. But no matter what we always fight with honor. Got that memorized?" The soldiers before him saluted him.

"Yes Sir!"

"Once you get out of here, go to Cid's. He will take you all to Midgar. Once we are done here, I will meet you guys in Midgar. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" They saluted again. The soldiers obeyed Zack and did just as t hey were told. Once gone, The smile had left Zack's face. He narrowed his eyes, glancing up at the doors that led to the inner palace.

"Lets go." Was all that he had said. The words came out like an order. Which left Snow surprised. He smiled along with Tifa, and followed the ex Soldier.

* * *

**Done and Done. This will continue on in the next chapter. The mission phase will go step by step, focusing on all the characters.**

**Cloud is included. :3 Lost memories, how will this play out? OH HO HOHO.**

**This chapter was rather short...aha...  
**

**Read and Review, and remember no flaming!  
**


	10. Mission Phase 2: Complete?

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the very delayed update! But it's here! At last! I didn't forget about this story either. Oh and thank you all for reading and reviewing! It makes me suppper duppper happy!**

**As a treat, I made this chapter long, so enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Now are you going to tell me?" Cloud was getting impatient. He had a job to do, and this man wasn't letting him do his job.

"Your Majesty, it's dangerous to get inside the City , if you get spotted by the Tenebraen soldiers you will be killed on spot." Cloud glared at Vincent. "Majesty? You've got me mixed up with someone, sorry, bye." He turned around, ready to walk away, but Vincent grabbed onto his arm, with his golden metal claw.

"You are Cloud Strife, King of Cocoon, whether you like it or not." Cloud turned and glared at Vincent. "What proof do you have?" Cloud broke free of Vincent's grasp, turning to face him completely. Vincent smiled faintly.

" Lady Aerith's ring. " Cloud narrowed his eyes at Vincent, when his wife's name escaped the caped man's lips. "What about her?"

"Her Majesty is dead, Cloud." Cloud's eyes widened slightly. He had a feeling she was, but the news, still stung.

"If she was the Queen, then that would make you the King." Cloud didn't want to accept this man's words so easily, but he was right. If he was married to Aerith, then he really was the King. Cloud looked away from Vincent.

"Even if I am the King, what good would it do me now if I've lost most of my memories." Vincent sighed. "Cloud, once you are done with that job of yours, give me a call, I have more things to discuss with you later on. For now, enter the city with a low profile, don't let people look at your face, because in just a few moments, things are going to get wild."

Vincent gave Cloud a card with his number written on it. "I finally did as you told me, Majesty, I finally got that phone you were nagging me about." Cloud took the card, feeling a small grin appear on his face.

Vincent did his best to give Cloud a reassuring smile, but it only came out as a small smirk. Cloud smirked back. "I'm the King aren't I? I can't get killed, not for a second time. I feel that returning to this City will restore my memories." Vincent placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Majesty, if it's you, then you can do it."

* * *

**The Royal Palace **

Lightning watched in silence as everyone around her enjoyed themselves. One, she didn't want to be here, and two, she was around the people she hated the most. She was still awaiting Yuffie's signal. Which by the way, had yet to come around. She became even more irritated.

"Ah, your highness, I think those foolish people actually believed you cared." Jihl chuckled softly. Lightning heard her remark. She narrowed her eyes at Jihl.

"It's no wonder they lost the battle ten years ago." another went on. Lightning stood up quietly, and bowed her head. "Highness, I shall excuse myself, I am feeling unwell." Lightning lied through her teeth. In truth, she was angry, not only at them, but herself as well. She couldn't do anything about the insults they were directing at her country.

Noctis watched Lightning carefully, he examined her movements, her expressions; Noctis just couldn't keep his eyes off her. One thing Noctis was an expert at, was reading people, and Noctis knew Lightning was lying. Her facial expressions said it all. He knew she was angry. Noctis sighed, glaring at Jihl. "Miss Jihl Nabaat, please refrain from using insults against the country we are currently in. " Stella laughed softly. "Oh, Noctis, what they were saying was true."

Noctis turned his head and he narrowed his eyes at Stella. "It's unfitting for a princess to be so rude." Stella glared and turned away from him. Noctis sighed, standing up and also excusing himself. He had to go apologize to Lightning. Even though, he wasn't at fault for anything, he felt in his need to do so.

Lightning bit her tongue before Stella. Why couldn't she just defend her country? Her home?

Noctis watched her every movement. He watched the sadness that overcame Lightning, and for some strange reason, he too felt a bit sad himself.

"If only, I wasn't so weak." She whispered to herself.

As soon as he heard that, Noctis felt even worse. He wanted to touch her, but restrained himself.

_It's alright, you did your best._

She heard a voice that felt so familiar and warm to her, her gaze looked even sadder.

"Miss Lightning." Then a familiar, unpleasant voice came from behind her. She narrowed her eyes, instantly hiding her emotions away.

"Your Highness." She said in a low unwelcoming voice.

"Please, forgive them for their rudeness. It was unjust of them to do so." Lightning glared at him.

"Why do you care so suddenly?" She snapped back in anger. Unfortunately for Lightning, she still was feeling angry over the incident from before.

"Because, this is your home Country, is it not?"

"Mind your own business."

"If you hate Tenebrae so much, why are you serving under Stella?" Lightning glared at him. "You ask too many questions. Leave me alone. " Lightning was getting irritated, why did Noctis care so much? She hated when people tried to pry into her business.

* * *

"Good, little Princess, just sit there tight." Prompto had his finger on the trigger, just one click could do it, end Stella's life. End his best friend's misery, avenge the death of his cousin. He just needed to pull the trigger, and it was over. Prompto smiled.

BANG

He finally did it, he pulled the trigger, and the bullet shattered the glass window.

Many of the guests became very alarmed to the sound of the shattering glass. When the window shattered, another bullet came flying in.

Screams could be heard from the dinning hall. Noctis heard the gunshot and ran in, with Lightning trailing behind.

Another bullet was fired, aiming to hit Stella once more. But this time, Noctis had interfered. His eyes flickered red, and the bullet was deflected back.

Prompto grinned. "Ahh, should have known I would fail with Noct around." He sighed. "Well, guess it's time to escape."

Stella flung herself over Noctis. "You saved me, thank you." Noctis remained cold with her as always. "It was nothing." He replied back. Stella let go of Noctis.

"And, Jihl, find who ever is responsible for this at once."

"Yes my Lady!" She turned to Lightning. "You remain by my side."

Lightning nodded reluctantly. "Yes your Highness." She replied back.

Yuffie Kisaragi searched around. Searching almost every corner of the treasure room.

"The hell? I wish Reeve could have given me a clue at least!" She grumbled slightly irritated. "Not even Materia is this hard to find." She grumbled again. Yuffie then sighed, as she continued to search some more.

"Ahah! I found it!" She jumped up. Before her stood the statue of a beautiful woman. The Goddess, Cosmos. Yuffie grinned when she saw what she was looking for. "The Gift of the Goddess, I wonder what this old thing does, its not materia, I wonder what that old man wants it for." Yuffie said, as she took a hold of the orb that adorned the statue.

She picked up her radio. "Reeve, mission complete!"

"Good, the signal?"

"On it dude!"

"Don't call me that." Yuffie grinned. "Yeah, yeah, Ten-four." She replied back quickly. She set her radio back down, taking out a small controler from her pocket.

She heard a gunshot from not to far away. Yuffie grinned.

"Well, Time for the best part of the party!" She slipped out of treasure room and made her escape.

"Boom!" She whispered, and she pressed the red button. "Mission complete!"

Explosions were heard throughout the entire palace. The ground shook slightly, and what's more, another bomb went off in the dinning hall. Now it wasn't just any bomb. It was a smoke bomb. Made specially for Lightning's escape. This was her chance to leave and to never be near Stella again.

Stella was coughing. She held a hand to her mouth and she tried her best not to inhale any of the smoke. It was dark, and hazy she couldn't see a thing. While on the other hand, Noctis could, and it was all thanks to the power of the crystal. His eyes flickered red again. Though not much, his vision was at least protected, and he could see, somewhat. While on the other hand he had to cover his mouth.

Lightning couldn't move. The smoke made her immobilized. While she tried to look for the exit, an arm grabbed onto her. Startled Lightning tried to fight off who ever was grabbing her, and she figured it was Noctis, so she was going to hit him, but she couldn't. The person grabbing her had a firm grip on her arm.

"Majesty, it's alright. Come with me, your safety is first." The voice felt familiar. But she complied, if this meant her escape. She was taken by the hand"We must leave before the smoke clears up." She wanted to hit the man for even touching her. But that would have to wait.

She heard another gun shot, and another window shatter. She was picked up and carried bridal style. She wanted to kill this man for his actions, but again that would also have to wait until later.

She felt the man leap up and jump, but she had no idea what he was doing. She didn't dare to open her eyes, because all that smoke just made her eyes sensitive.

Although his vision wasn't so good, in the state he was in now, he just saw a man take Lightning and escape with her. Not only that, but the word "Majesty" escaped this man's lips. Noctis narrowed his eyes. Who was Lightning really? She wasn't just an ordinary girl, there was more to her than that. He wanted to know more, and the more he knew, the more his attraction towards her grew.

* * *

**The Streets of Eden**

The Tenebraen soldiers ran all over the City. Serah was worried, what was all the ruckus about? Was Lightning okay?

But a yell snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey! Let go of me! I did nothing wrong!" A boy yelled back at one of the guards. "I'm only here on Vacation! I don't even live in Cocoon you idiots!" The guard seemed to have bought the story because they threw the kid down. The kid landed with a loud thud.

"Damn bastards." The kid muttered under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Serah knelt down beside him, with a worried expression on her face. There was a big bruise on his arm; She noticed. "Here let me help you. " She smiled sweetly. She placed her hand gently on his bruise and green light emitted from her hand. When she stopped, the bruise was gone. "There you go. All better." The boy blushed slightly. "Thank you-"

"HEY YOU THERE." Serah heard a scream from behind her. "You L'cie scum!" Serah stood up. "I'm not a L'cie!" The Guard grabbed Serah's arm. "I said I'm not a L' cie, please let go of me, I'm just a student!"

"Let go of her, she was trying to help me you bastards!" The boy tried to help Serah, but in return he was pushed back roughly.

"Your coming with us." Serah tried her best to get free of the man's grap, but she just couldn't.

"Snow, Lightning, help me." She whimpered slightly.

"HEY." The Guards, Serah, and the boy looked up.

It was a man, but they coudln't tell who it was. His face was hidden by the hood he wore on his head. He held up a blue orb.

"Miss, did you drop your materia?" Serah looked at the man quizically. "Um, Materia?" Serah knew what it was of course, but then she suddenly caught on. Serah nodded. "Yes, I accidentally dropped it. Thank goodness, I thought it was lost for good." Serah smile playing along.

"Materia? The use of materia is forbidden here." One of the guards added. Serah turned around. "I'm sorry, Like I said, I'm just a student , I just came from Midgar so, I don't know much about Cocoon's laws." Serah smiled innocently. The guard eyed her closely. Serah's innocent look got to him. The guard scratched the back of his head, sighing. "Well, then now you know, so this will be the last time you use the power of materia here in Cocoon. Got that little missy?" Serah smiled again. "Yes, of course, thank you."

"Hmph." The guards turned around and left. The boy looked at Serah and the hooded man. "Thanks, miss...uh.."

"Serah. Call me Serah. And you are?"

"Hope, and Thanks, for everything. You risked alot to save me." Serah shook her head. "Not at all, though we should really thank that man." Serah turned her eyes towards the hooded man.

"Right?" She smiled sweetly.

"I was just being a good Samaritan Ma'am."

Hope smiled. "Well, Miss Serah, I gotta go. Later!" Hope waved his hand to her, with a large grin to his face. He turned around and ran off to find his mom.

The mysterious hooded man was none other than Cloud strife, but like Vincent had said to him earlier, he had to keep a low profile. He looked at the girl closely. She indeed looked familiar. The way she looked at him with kind eyes, it was all so familiar. And at last when he heard the name 'Serah' he felt a slight headache coming around to him.

The name 'Serah' where had he heard it before? Why did this girl make him feel warmth?

Serah looked at the man carefully. "Sir, is something wrong?" Cloud shook his head. "No nothing."

"Actually, do you know a woman named Lightning?" Serah nodded. "Yes, she's my sister, do you need her for something?" Cloud hit the jackpot. Now all he had to do was deliver the package and leave this horrible City. "I have a package to give her."

"Okay then, follow me!" Serah beamed, looking as cheerful and bright as ever.

* * *

By the time Lightning and the person who had carried her were out of the palace area, Lightning decided to finally open her eyes. When she looked up at her savior, her eyes widened slightly.

"Vincent?"

They were actually serious about restoring her rights to the throne. Lightning closed her eyes. She knew they would keep insisting at this attempt for as long as she lived. Because she was a soldier, she would not back down either. She wanted to make a safe place for Serah. If this was the chance she got, then she would go with it. She had a chance to redeem herself and she wasn't going to lose this chance.

"Forgive me, Majesty. " Vincent replied back. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Lightning knew Vincent well, and he wasn't the one to apologize just like that. She wanted to ask more, but she knew better than to pry into another person's business.

"Vincent, put me down, we're no longer in the palace. I can walk just fine." Vincent obeyed, and set her down as she wanted. Lightning's eyes wandered around, examining the area they were in. She knew this place all too well. It was kind of creepy, and if she spoke loud enough, her voice could even echo out throughout the entire place.

"These corridors." She spoke softly.

"Underneath the palace."

"The waterways? But didn't my mother seal them off?" Vincent shook his head. "These will lead you back to the outskirts of Eden. Once we get out, Go to Lady Serah and get her out. They'll notice your gone, and once they do, you'll be in danger, and so will Serah. We make way for Midgar."

"Midgar?"

"Yes, your Highness, you will receive protection from Lord Rufus." Lightning bit her lip. "Meaning lock down." Lightning narrowed her eyes. They were going to try and shelter her from danger. That's one thing she didn't want. For Cosmos sake she was a trained soldier she could fight on her own! But Vincent knew all to well what Lightning was thinking. He sighed.

"That's not what I meant. Lord Rufus, and many others wish to restore your rightful place to the throne. But there is a problem to that. "

They both walked down the waterways. It was noisy inside, due to the running water. Lightning listened carefully to Vincent.

"And, what problem is that?"

"Proof of your birth right. " Lightning stopped to look at Vincent in question. "Proof of my birth right?"

"The gifts of the goddess, Cosmos." Lightning turned her head off to the side.

"O thee divine Cosmos, may your blessings be eternal... " Lightning trailed off. Vincent turned to her. "So you remember that. I see Her Majesty's lessons did some good for you." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "What use does it have to me now? I can't use those stupid lessons now, can I?" Vincent smirked. "You will soon enough." He uttered, continuing to walk ahead.

* * *

The smoke had eventually cleared up in the palace. Stella stood up, rubbing her eyes. When she opened them she took a quick glance around. "There is one missing. Where is Lightning?" Noctis shook his head. "It seems that she has escaped." Stella narrowed her eyes. "Escaped? So you mean to tell me, that she was apart of all this?"

"Seems so." Noctis added. "So, all this time.."

"My lady, it seems that the culprits have escaped. "Stella glared at Jihl. "I am aware of that. But good for you, that I know the identity of one already. " Jihl looked dumbfounded as the Princess spoke. "Lightning Farron. Find her, bring her to me, I will show Cocoon what we do to rebels."

Jihl bowed her head. "Yes your highness."

Stella looked playful as she said that, and that creeped Noctis out. He knew that Lightning's life was in danger, he wanted to help, but at the same time he knew that if he help it would mean treason, and that alone had a higher cost for him, as a prince.

"Majesty.." In his thoughts, those words lingered. He wondered about Lightning, and who she really was. "It can't be..." He thought to himself. "She's dead.." Noctis looked up. "Stella, I'm going home. I have some important business to attend to. " Stella made a pout. "Aww, so soon? At least kiss me good bye, Noctis." Noctis glared at her. "Don't do improper things, you know better." Stella bit her lip in anger.

"Yes of course, forgive me."

As soon as Noctis made an exit, Stella laughed softly. "Just you wait, all of you. I'm going to have you all under my finger soon."

* * *

"Okay! Welcome to my home!" Serah chirped. Cloud almost smiled at her. But why did he almost smile? What was so special about this girl? Another thing Cloud noted was that she was the exact opposite of what Lightning was. He didn't know Lightning, but from what they described to him, this girl was the exact polar opposite. She was cheerful, warm, caring, and she was always smiling. Just like Aerith.

Why did he compare her to Aerith in the first place? Cloud lowered his head. What was wrong with him? He was comparing this silly girl to his most treasured person.

"Um, Sir, you could just leave the package here."

"Sorry, I can't leave the package in your hands. Customer policy. I have to deliver it to Lightning."

Serah sighed again. "Because you seem really uneasy, are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

Serah sighed again. "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

"Alright, we made it out in one piece." Zack grinned. "Snow, I don't know what you'll be doing but we're headed to Midgar. All of us are. "

"Quick question. Why are we doing all of this?" He accepted the mission, but never once got t he chance to ask why they were attacking the palace. Sure he was aware that they were releasing innocent soldiers, but as in the rest, he was clueless.

"We're working towards the restoration of Cocoon. We're going to get Her Highness' rights back."

"Highness..." Snow pondered. Then it struck him. "No..you can't mean.." Tifa nodded her head slowly. "Yes, our princess has been alive all this time, and, its her time to shine, not Stella." Snow laughed softly. "That's why, we are going to Midgar. We will meet our Princess there."

Snow grinned. "Alright, Count me in! To Midgar we go." Zack grinned back at Snow. "Alright, then lets go!"

* * *

"Serah. I'm home. "

Serah turned her attention towards the door. "Oh, it's my sister. She's home." She turned to Cloud and smiled. Cloud nodded his head.

"Oh great! Come here, There's a man wanting to deliver a package to you." Lightning's eyes went wide, she quickly rushed into the living room and stood by her sister. "Serah, he's a stranger why did you let him into our home?"

"He's not a bad man, Light. He save me from the Royal guards." Lightning narrowed her eyes, feeling uneasy about Cloud.

"You know, its rude to have your hat or hood on inside a house. It's bad manners."

Cloud sighed, wanting to leave already. But when he took a good look at Lightning, His gaze softened when he saw her. Had he met her before also? She seemed like someone very important to him. He could tell she was angry by the way her cheeks almost puffed up to form a pout. Her blue eyes, they were like as if he was looking into his own. That scared him a bit. Cloud shook of his thoughts.

"If you don't like it I'll leave quickly, but here." He said dropping the package on the coffee table. "The sender is Oerba Dia Vanille. " Lightning, lowered her guard a bit. "Thank you, you can leave now."

Cloud turned around in silence. He completed his job, and now he was finished. It was his time to leave now.

"Sir, I never got your name."

Cloud stopped, and turned to Serah. "It Clo-.." He paused. "It's nothing."

Serah and Lightning watched as Cloud made his leave. Serah sighed softly. "I don't know, but I felt at ease just by being near him." Lightning turned to Serah. "You know better than bringing strangers into the house."

"Relax Eclair, like I said before, he saved my life." Lightning looked away. "Serah, we have to leave now." Serah looked at Lightning in Question. "What? what do you mean?"

"Serah, in any minute the Tenebraen soldiers could get here. We have to escape to Midgar, there we will be under Rufus' care." Serah was about to speak, and question Lightning once more.

"What did you do, Light?"

"I'm a wanted criminal, for conspiracy against the crown." She replied. Instead of frowning, Serah smiled. "Okay, lets go to Uncle Rufus."

"Your not mad, Serah?" Her sister shook her head. "No not at all. "

"Don't you hate Rufus Shinra?"

Serah giggled softly. "We have no choice."

Lightning sighed at her sister and quickly nodded her head.

"Right. We're leaving everything behind again, and Snow too."

Serah had a saddened expression on her face, yet her look was gentle. "I'm fine with it. Because this time, we're not running away, this time, we're going to protect our home, and if its for the Kingdom, always at your side, Your Majesty." Lightning blushed in embarrassment.

"You idiot." She muttered. Serah kept on smiling as always, because she believed in Lightning.

Cloud stood outside the door. He didn't mean too, but he had heard the name 'Eclair'. Another jolt of pain went through his head.

He walked on ahead. Fragments of memories flashed by in his head. "Eclair, Serah.."He stopped to pick up his phone. Vincent seemed to know a lot about him, so that's who he was gonna call. He took the card out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"Vincent, I'm done, where do I meet you?"

_"Head to Midgar."_

Cloud hung up.

"So, to Midgar it is."

* * *

**Nah nah nah! Writers block, and a loooong vacation, plus I had school to worry about so sorry guys. On a side note. I feel that my writing got worse, but I will continue to write this story just for fun. Don't worry, I will keep updating!**

**If you've noticed, while Lightning has not yet fallen for Noctis, she will soon. How will Lightning find out her father is alive? Hmmmmm. That's for me to know and you to keep on reading my story! xD**

**Also, forgive me if Stella is OC. I know Square has her as a kind character, BUT. This is an AU story. Besides its mine. This is for entertainment purposes only. Oh, and forgive the horrible writing and grammatical errors. I tend not to notice them when I proof read xD Until like, I've read it like the 4th time. **

**Remember to Read and Review!  
**


	11. EdgeMidgar

**I updated! I kindly thank all of my reviewers for encouraging me and urging me to update! I didn't think this story would even make it so far, but it has. This is the first fic that I write, and I'm continuing it. I plan to finish this to the end! Also, I am aware that I need to change the trio's names. to Prompto, Ignis and Gladioluss?**-**Yeah, those names sound so awkward. They're not pretty like the ones I had thought up for them. It saddens me, but I have to change it soon.**

**Also, here is a long chapter. Longer than any of the other ones. This chapter was done in every point of view, sorry if it may seem confusing, but I wanted to put in different perspectives. I'll stop that in the next chapter.**

** Final Fantasy belongs to me. I mean, in my dream it was all mine. I had ownership to it...**

**Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix. ...sniffle...**

* * *

"Reeeveeee!" Yuffie jumped up and down in excitement. "So, what does this thingy here do? It looks like materia." Reeve put his pen down and sighed in exhaustion. "Yuffie, have your people ever heard of the Goddess Cosmos?" He asked, picking up the pen and fiddling it around. "Cosmos? Well, in Wutai they say she's the one who eased the soul of the Guardian of Wutai, Leviathan, though most call him a god now, well the oldies, they do. "

Yuffie placed her index finger on her lip. "Also, Legend has it, that she gave her people 3 gifts. Love, Courage, and Hope, I think it was. " Reeve chuckled. "Very well said, and you do know who her people were, correct?" Yuffie turned to look at him. "Well, it's said that the ancients worshiped her. " Reeve nodded his head. "Wait, so that means..these things belong to Light and Serah?"

"Exactly as you said Yuffie." Yuffie knew that voice all too well. "Glad you could make it, Vincent."

"So, why do we need them? I mean, sure they belong to her and all, but what does that have to do with the throne?"

"Yuffie, it proves her birthright. We don't know what it may do, but it will prove her birth right, but right now, Tenebrae has one in possession, and the other remains in Astrum." Reeve gritted his teeth slightly. "Well, then we play thief." She gave them both a cheeky grin. Vincent shook his head in disapproval of her actions. "Unfortunately you're right."

Reeve sighed. "That will take alot of planning, and effort, but we can do it."

* * *

"Whoa. So this is Midgar?" Zack chuckled a bit. "Technically, yes, and no. Midgar was rebuilt after a crisis ten years ago, and we renamed it Edge. But, the habit of calling it Midgar still lingers."

"Still, its kind of gloomy." Snow looked around. Tifa laughed softly. "Yeah, true. But most of us made our home here, well except for Zack, he moved to Banora." Zack gave them a cheeky grin.

"Well, looks like we're headed for the Shinra main building. Tifa, Snow, you guys go on ahead, I gotta see the soldiers. They're probably itchin' to see me." Tifa smiled. "Alright, go on ahead, we'll go on our way."

"When you see the little lady, be sure to give her a kiss for me." Tifa crossed her arms, and raised up an eyebrow at him. "That, you will have to do yourself, Sir Zack. I'm sure she doesn't want to see Rufus alone." Zack sighed. "But you'll be there." He sighed again. "Zack. She will want you not me, and if you don't make it back on time, I will punch you." Zack cringed at the thought. "Alright, alright." He grinned.

"Catch ya later!"

Tifa smiled as she watched Zack leave. She turned to Snow and smiled sweetly. "Well, let's get going." Snow smiled back. "Alright, but, who were you guys talking about?" Tifa sighed.

"The Princess of course; Both of them."

"Both of them?"

"Princess Eclair , and Princess Serah of Cocoon."

"Wait. Wait. Weren't they dead?"

They kept on walking ahead; Tifa remained silent for a moment, while Snow awaited her answer. She suddenly stopped and turned to him. "They discarded everything about themselves, and lived a normal life. Until now that is. We are merely trying to fulfill their mother's last wish." She continued to walk on ahead.

"Queen Aerith?" Snow questioned. Tifa nodded her head. "While the King wanted them to live a free life if anything happened to them, Aerith knew she couldn't keep them from their birth right. Instead of following his wishes, she changed his plans. " Tifa could remember it so clearly, as if it were yesterday. The day everything had started, the day their lives changed forever.

_"I don't want them to live like this. A life deprived of freedom." Tifa looked down. She felt a lump in her throat, she wanted to cry. She loved those two girls as if they were her own. She saw them grow, each and every day. But of course, she wanted a life full of happiness for the girls. _

_"Cloud, Does that mean you're not coming back?" Everyone was there. Cloud looked to his friends; a sad smile appeared on his face. _

_"Cloud, don't do this to them." Cloud shook his head._

_"I don't want them to live a life where they're told what to do, and who to be. If I'm gone, What will become of them? As long as that blood line remains, they'll be in constant danger. Wars such as this will outbreak. Even if Tenebrae loses, they will keep coming back, over and over again. I can't allow that to happen. That's why; I want them to live as normal girls, to never come back to this life. They'll live free." Cloud held on to Aerith's hand, squeezing it tightly. _

_Aerith looked to Cloud feeling the same way as everyone else. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright Cloud. " She smiled again. Just by looking at her smile, was enough to make Tifa feel warm and full of hope._

But soon after, Cloud was reported dead. Aerith made a new change in his plans.

_"Forget what Cloud said." Aerith stood in the garden picking at the flowers. "But, you're Majesty; it was the King's wishes." Reeve pleaded with her. Aerith turned around to face all of them. "And the King is no longer here right?" They all nodded their heads in unison. "Well then, don't question me." She smiled gently. Aerith radiated with authority at this moment. They have never before seen her like that._

_"So what do you suppose we do?" Tifa liked where this was going. "Something eventually is going to happen to me too, I can feel it." She said glancing up to the sky. "Cloud was too rash in his decision, but, he was an overprotective father, that wanted them to be safe, even if we weren't there protecting them. That is why; if something happens to me, make sure to get them out of here. Do as Cloud said, let them live a normal life-"_

_"Aerith! That ain't gonna change a damn thing" Tifa whacked Cid on the head._

_"Ow! You Son of a-"_

_"Let her finish." Tifa smiled at him. "Thank you Tifa. Now, as I was saying, Eclair and Serah will live a normal life. Grow up like normal little girls. But, unlike Cloud, I don't want to deprive them of their birth right. This is their home, here with you all. So, when the time is right, I need you to find them. When the time is right, My eldest daughter will most likely push herself to the limit and fight for Cocoon's freedom. She won't back down even if you tell her it's dangerous..." Aerith trailed off. "She is her father's daughter after all, that's why I know she'll be a wonderful Queen."_

_"Then we'll fight alongside her too!" Yuffie grinned. Everyone agreed to this, and this was much better than Cloud's plan, they all thought. After all, they would get to see both girls once more._

That was right; now, they were going to fight along Lightning just as they had promised. Tifa had been quiet along the entire way. Snow couldn't stand the silence. "So, we're liberating Cocoon, huh?"

"Yup, But we need a good strategy. This is why we came here. Midgar is safe from the clutches of Tenebrae. Rufus won't let them come near. "Even though she kinda felt awkward around the man, after all he had done in the past; he wasn't such a bad guy at all. Besides this was technically the only blood relations Lightning and Serah had left.

* * *

The flight to Midgar was boring. They managed to escape Cocoon in the right niche of time. Lightning and Serah walked along side each other, each looking to their surroundings. Despite the great Shinra owned city being rebuilt, and the plates being gone; it was still as gloomy as ever. The sky was dark and Cloudy and no sun ever shone through here.

They were on their way to see Rufus Shinra, their uncle. Something they both dreaded but had to deal with.

"Serah, up ahead." Lightning motioned over to the tall building that was up ahead. It was the Shinra building. Lightning bit her lip, took Serah's hand and fastened her pace. The Shinra building got closer, and closer, until they finally reached it. A huge red sign was at the top of the building which read 'Shinra'. This was it. It was time to go inside, and neither of them hesitated.

Lightning and Serah went inside and walked up to the front desk. "I need to see Rufus Shinra." She said to the front desk clerk. "I'm sorry miss, but he doesn't see anyone like you." It was an insult; she knew it was an insult. Lightning sighed heavily. "Listen here; I have business with the man." The clerk shook her head. "I'm sorry but you need an appointment." Lightning glared at her. "I don't need an appointment to see my Uncle God dammit!" Serah squeezed Lightning's hand. "Lightning...calm down." Of course, at her outburst everyone turned to look at her. "As far as I know, he has no nieces or nephews." The woman replied again. Lightning slightly growled in anger.

"Listen, I left Cocoon in order to see that bastard, and now you're telling me that I can't?"

"He will meet you in two hours." Lightning turned her head, only to face a young woman, looking as cheerful as ever. "Your Highness, I am Cissnei, I'm came here just to inform you that the boss will see you in two hours. Also, please excuse the rudeness of the front desk here." Cissnei glared at the woman. "After all, as the niece of Rufus Shinra, you have your rights here in Edge too." The woman heard the word niece and lowered her head down in shame. "Forgive me miss, I didn't mean to doubt you!" Lightning rolled her eyes. "So, in two hours?" Cissnei nodded.

"Very well." She then turned to Serah. "Lightning, I want to explore a little." Lightning shook her head. "By yourself?"

"I won't be long, please?" Lightning hesitated, but then nodded her head. "Okay, but be back here in two hours! No more than that." Serah smiled at her sister. "Okay!"

"Guess I'll do some exploring of my own then."

* * *

Stella was very very angry. Someone had ruined her day, and that someone was Lightning. She clenched her fists tightly, as she looked out the balcony.

"Stella." The sound of Noctis' voice cooled her down a little. She turned around to face him. "I'm heading home. There is no need for me to be here any longer." She smiled faintly at him. "Don't do anything stupid Stella." Noctis shot a glare towards Stella. "They endangered your life and mine. You know the penalty of treason, Noctis."

"What if she was kidnapped?" Stella looked away from him. "Why would they want her? She is nothing more than a commoner, who came from Pulse."

"And she is a highly trained soldier. A Sergeant in the Guardian Corps, and your bodyguard. They could have kidnapped her to take information about you out of her. After all she was with you all the time today." Stella bit her lip. "You have no evidence." She shot back.

"Oh, but I do, I saw a man taking her away against her will."

Noctis was indeed telling her the truth, except he added a little bit more detail. He wanted to see more of Lightning; he needed to see her live. What he wanted to know was the mystery behind the young Soldier. Noctis knew Lightning wasn't who she claimed to be. After all the words '_Your Majesty_' lingered in his mind. Just who was she? Why was she working for Stella? The same question about Lightning was Why, What, When, Where, and How?

Stella narrowed her eyes. "That's right; the power of the crystal allows you such a vision." She muttered in defeat. "Very well then, but I will not stop until I find the ones responsible for this terrorist attack." Noctis snapped out of his thoughts, and he closed his eyes. "Very well, but just one tip, Stella. Don't play with fire, you could burn yourself."

"I am aware of that." She snapped back. She was aware of that indeed. If getting herself burned, also meant being successful, then she would continue with her plans.

Noctis sighed, knowing that Stella was going to stop at nothing to find the ones responsible for the attack. His mind wandered off again. He wondered; where did Lightning go? Would he see her again? He walked down the palace corridors, only thinking about Lightning. Noctis had a problem, and that problem was, Lightning.

* * *

Serah wandered off by herself. So many things had occurred in these past few days. But, she felt calm. She wasn't sad or depressed. She felt happy. All that happiness was related to Lightning. She was glad they were fighting for Cocoon's liberation, and the throne. Her wish was coming through. But instantly, _He _came to mind. Snow was on her mind. She hadn't thought about him since she left Eden. It was probably due to all of the excitement of the past few days. But when she did think of Snow; her mood dimmed down. She felt sad. Now that all this was happening, she knew she couldn't be with him anymore. It hurt her. Serah knew it would also hurt him. She stopped in her tracks, as she looked around. She didn't notice where or what part of the city she had gone to; what Serah knew was that she had arrived at a church.

She walked inside, to notice that the Church looked like it was falling apart. Fallen altars, and some pillars were on the ground as well. It seemed lonely at first glance, but it was also peaceful. She felt warm inside, like all her worries seemed to go away at that instant. The sun shone down on a particular spot. This intrigued Serah the most. Underneath the sunshine, there were flowers growing. Yellow and white colors radiated underneath the sunlight. She knelt down, slowly caressing them. A warm smile on appeared her face. "I wonder, how is it that sunlight, hits here and nowhere else? "Snow came to her mind once more. She felt a little sad. "I know." She said to the flowers as if they could hear her. "I thought I would never come back, but I did, and that ruins everything. I'm a princess. As soon as I see Uncle Rufus...I'm pretty sure I'm going back to my old life style. I don't want to hurt him, but I'd be hurting him even more if I don't stop being with him. So my mind's made up. "She smiled sadly.

Like Lightning, Serah could hear the whispers of nature slowly sing in her ears, as if they responded to her words. "I know, I know." She laughed softly.

* * *

Tifa and Snow had finally arrived at the Shinra building. "Tifa!" Tifa turned her head; she knew who's voice that belonged to. "Zack, you're early." He grinned. "Yeah well, I had to go see my favorite nieces." Snow laughed softly.

"Zack." The three looked up ahead, as a young woman walked towards them. "Cissnei." Tifa and Zack said at the same time. "Her Highness has arrived already. The boss will see you guys within two hours and thirty minutes. He's busy with other stuff at the moment."

"Well, I'm gonna go, see you two until then. " Before he went off, Tifa grabbed Zack by the ear.

"OW OW OW. TEEEEFAAA" Tifa glared at him. "I hope you're not going to go drinking with Reno and Rude." Snow winced at the way Tifa was handling the situation. He rubbed his cheek, as he remembered the time Lightning punched him in the face. He felt pretty bad for Zack.

Zack put his hands up. "No, no way! I'm just gonna go wander around I'll be back I promise!" Tifa didn't buy any of it. She sighed and shooed him off. "Alright, but if I smell any booze on you...Remember what happened last time." She turned her head towards Snow. Zack grimaced at Tifa's last words. Whatever memory that was, it sure wasn't a happy one.

"Well, I think I'll do a little exploring of my own. Don't worry I'll be back on time." Tifa smiled at Snow. "Okay, you don't have to tell me. If want to go, just go. "Snow grinned. The only reason he had asked, was to avoid being hurt by Tifa.

* * *

He had made it to the Healin Lodge. He walked up the staircase, feeling the wood creak underneath his feet, with each step he made. Cloud pushed the door open.

"Cloudy!" He was tackled. He almost lost his balance, but he quickly regained it. There was a young girl trying to squeeze the air out of him. "Yuffie." He could hear Vincent call her name. He grabbed the girl and pulled her off of Cloud.

"Glad you could make it, Majesty." Reeve called out from behind. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the other man. "In the past." He replied coldly. "I assume you came here for one thing, Cloud." Reeve added. "Yeah, I came here because I couldn't stand being in that wretched city any longer. My head began to buzz when I was around that girl named Serah, and her sister Lightning. Now I need my answers, why?" He quickly snapped. Reeve chuckled softly. "Whoa, Vince you were right. You can't even remember the bratty girl who was so clingy to him. "Vincent shot her a glare."Yuffie, even if she's been announced dead to the world. Claire is still our Princess, show some respect. Please." Yuffie turned her head. "What a stiff." She muttered an insult that was directed at Vincent. But of course, with his enhanced hearing he heard her, and he ignored her.

Claire? Our Princess? He tapped his foot in annoyance. "What do you mean, by 'Our Princess'?" Reeve sighed. "Cloud, that feeling you got when you were around those girls, means your memory was trying to come back to you. If you had stayed around them longer, I'm sure you would have gotten your memories back." Cloud shook his head. "That's not what I'm asking. Who are they really?"

"Oh boy." Yuffie muttered. "Listen you retard." Cloud shot her a glare. "Princess Claire and Serah are your daughters. Both you and the Queen had kids. Kay?" She crossed her arms; she received a glare from both Reeve and Vincent. "Yuffie, you were supposed to keep your mouth shut about that." Cloud stood there dumbfounded at the new revelation.

Daughters? He had kids? "Claire...and Serah..." He muttered. He tried to remember something, but the pain returned.

So many images flashed into his mind. He knelt down holding his head in pain. "Augh..." Yuffie was about to go help but Vincent put an arm out to stop her. "It seems that was a key to getting his memories back."

_"Cloud look, isn't she beautiful? I think I'll name her, Claire."_

_"Wan tew fwee! I counted daddy!"_

_"Look Claire, she's your new baby sister."_

_"Papa! Look what Serah and I made!"_

_"Claire, you need to act a little more properly. Don't be so stubborn."_

_"Happy Birthday Sweetheart."_

_"I know you're scared, but I have to fight. You may not understand now, but you will when you're older."_

_"I'm proud of you. You will make a great ruler."_

_"Papa! Please don't go!"_

He was in pain. He found himself in a flood of memories. Happy ones, Painful ones. He felt like he couldn't get out. He heard his name being called over, and over again. He thought he saw a hand reaching out to him. He went for it, and grabbed the hand. When he came to, he was knelt down on the floor. He looked like he was about to break. He was trembling all over.

_"Cloud__...__it's alright. I'm always here for you."_ The gentle voice echoed into his mind.

_"It's okay." _He knew that gentle voice so well. He felt his eyes getting hot. But he refused to let those tears flow.

"Cloud." He heard his name. He looked up, to find that he never left this place at all. He stood up and glared at Reeve. "Did you remember?" Cloud narrowed his eyes. "A little bit." He said coldly. "All I know is that I was married to Aerith Faremis. We had two daughters. Claire and Serah. But, I can only remember so much." He shifted his glance over to Reeve. "Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Reeve sighed.

"We wanted to restore power to Cocoon by having Claire become Queen. But you are alive. Because you are remembering things faster than I expected-"

"You call ten years without any memories of my past fast?" Reeve chuckled softly. "Let me continue, Majesty." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Now that your memories are coming back to you, it seems that Éclair becoming queen will have to wait a few more years." Cloud turned his back on them. "So you expect me to run Cocoon? I can't even keep up with the deliveries I make." Yuffie giggled. "That's what you said when you were still a newlywed. But both you and Aerith were great rulers. It was a great time for Cocoon."

"Sorry, I'm no King; I'm just Cloud, the delivery boy."

"Clou-" The door slammed. Yuffie pouted. "Stupid bastard. He was just like this back then too."

"He'll come around." Vincent smiled faintly.

* * *

Lightning walked around the gloomy city. Children were running around the streets playing soccer. The city seemed so peaceful despite the fact that it was so gloomy. She heard girls squealing. It was so loud, that she winced from it.

"Prince Noctis is coming back here tomorrow!" Another girl squealed. "OMIGOSH I wish he wasn't engaged to Stella. But she's so pretty!"

_Noctis, Noctis Noctis!_ Lightning gritted her teeth. She heard his name everywhere she went. She stopped at a supply shop, and even the newspapers and magazines had his face on them. Lightning narrowed her eyes. What was so special about the prince? No one but her knew that he was arrogant, selfish, stupid, and a jerk. Even though he had a sweet side to him. He was gentle, and the way his strong, but gentle hands held on to her when they were dancing made her anger go down. The feeling of his strong wide chest made her heart flutter. When she heard more girls squealing, she snapped out of her thoughts. What was she thinking? She quickly walked away from the area. Lightning had been feeling weird, ever since that day. She tried her best to be cold towards him, but the simple fact that she kept remembering that one night, made her go soft.

What was Noctis doing to her? She didn't want these feelings of attraction. She wanted to get rid of them. The more she saw them, the more attracted she was to Noctis. Because she knew he wasn't such a bad guy. When he saw her run off at the banquet, he ran after her, trying to comfort her. Why couldn't she get that prince out of her mind?

She hated him even more. She hated everything about him. She hated how he was making her soft. But, she was glad that she wouldn't be seeing him anymore. That was the only plus side to things.

* * *

Snow walked around by himself. He wasn't too fond of this City. He missed Bodhum, he missed Serah. He wanted to see her so badly. He didn't know how long this mission would last. But he was sure of it, that he was going to help liberate Cocoon. But he didn't know how long it would last. He had promised to go see her, but he didn't. He broke that promise.

Snow felt terrible about that. He wondered how Serah was doing. Was she sad, did she miss him? How was Lightning? The man sighed, but his attention was directed to someone singing. Snow followed the voice, which in turn led him to a church. Though by the time he had gotten there, the singing had stopped. He pushed the doors open, and as he walked in his eyes had caught a glimpse of Strawberry blond hair.

Serah didn't notice anyone come in. She pulled a couple of weeds out. "I'm sorry."She spoke softly. She closed her eyes again. "Please, protect Claire." She spoke softly.

He could barely make out that voice, but he knew it all too well, Snow smiled and ran up to her.

"Serah!"

Her eyes shot open. "Don't step on the flowers!" He laughed softly, taking a couple steps back. Serah sighed not looking up at him. "This is the only place where the sunshine's, which makes them, grow so wonderfully." She stood up brushing off any dust or dirt on her skirt.

"What are you doing here, Snow?"

"Not happy to see me?" He grinned. Serah hated that grin. It made her feel warm. It was that grin that told her everything was going to be alright. She bit her lip. "It's not that, just didn't expect to see you here."

"So how about you?"

"History Class trip." She lied, wrapping her arms around herself. "I missed you Serah." Snow said as he got closer to her. Serah looked away from him. "I'm on a mission, this time to save Cocoon." He grinned at her once more. Serah smiled at him. "That's great!"

"Serah..." He reached in to grab her hand, but she quickly pulled away. Serah took a few steps back. Looking away from him. "Snow, we can't go on like this. I can't go on like this. "

"What? Serah? You don't really mean that." She shook her head, in disagreement. "I do, Snow this won't work out between us. You have your missions you go on, and I have school. I need to follow my dreams, and you're not in them. I'm sorry." Snow was left speechless. He rushed over to Serah and he pulled her close to him. "Hey, I told you that don't matter to me, whatever you do, I'll always support you."

She pushed him away again. "You don't understand! I don't need you!" She raised her voice at him. It pained her, but she did. She had to let him go. It was the only thing she could do, in order to help her sister. With that said, she quickly made a run for it. Leaving the tall blond man behind. Speechless he was. Snow never expected that from Serah, but something was off about her.

But his time was almost up, and he knew that saving Cocoon, he might just get Serah back as well. He was going to finish his last mission, for her sake.

* * *

"Sir, everyone has arrived, just as you planned."

"Claire and Serah?"

"Yes, including them, Sir." He sighed turning his chair around. "We have to hurry with these preparations. King Fleuret is planning to come at war with us soon. There's no doubt about that, and even if the King does nothing, Rest assure; Stella Nox Fleuret will go in his place. I don't trust that princess. Noctis was supposed to be engaged to Claire, but the little brat declined when she was younger. Though, now thinking about it, it was a foolish plan after all. I was foolish..."

A knock was at the door; Rufus Shinra shifted his glance over to the door. "Come in Cissnei." Cissnei bowed politely. "Sir." Éclair and Serah have are waiting for you outside."

"Bring them in."

Cissnei bowed before Rufus. "Of course Sir."

"Tseng, call for the maids, have them prepare the rooms for Claire and Serah." Tseng bowed. "Yes sir."

Rufus stood up from his seat, and he glanced out his window. Every time he looked out, he never saw anything beautiful. Just the same old slums. The poverty of the people. Ever since Midgar had been destroyed, even those who had come to live on the upper plates had to come to live like this. It was inevitable. Rufus never showed any concern for anyone. He was a selfish, ruthless man who used to believe that in order to prosper you needed power. To get the people's attention you needed them to quiver in fear. Rufus was aware of the atrocious things his family had committed. The monstrous beings that he helped create.

Yet, now he realized the errors of his ways, and he was trying to help instead of destroy.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." Cissnei walked in with two young women trailing behind her.

"You may leave Cissnei." The Young Turk bowed her head and did as she was told, leaving behind, Lightning and Serah.

"Claire, Serah." He paused, not turning around to see them. "It's been far too long." Lightning glared at him. "I would have liked to keep it that way. Rufus Shinra." Rufus turned around with a smile on his face. "Come now dear. Is that any way to treat your dearest Uncle?" Serah sighed. "Forgive my sister, Uncle Rufus. She is being rude. "Serah shifted a small glance over to Lightning. Giving Lightning a small glare. The younger princess was not in a cheery mood as she was before. The elder sibling noticed this, and turned her head away in anger. "Rufus Shinra, why did you even call for us? We're dead to you." Rufus uttered a small chuckle. "Yes, to the world, not to me. I knew of your little escapade ten years ago. I kept watch over you all these years."

Lightning narrowed her eyes. " Now, Claire, Serah; Are you two prepared for what's to come?" Lightning didn't answer. "Yes, Uncle Rufus. We are; I have known this was to happen soon. Claire knows this also. We are prepared for anything. Even war." Rufus smiled. "My dearest Serah, war doesn't suit you. Just as it never suited your mother. "

"Well, enough chit chat, why don't you two go get changed? I have prepared some clean clothing for you in the next room. Do not come back until I call for you. Understood?" Lightning looked away.

"We understand. _Uncle_."

Lightning was harsh. She knew that. But how Serah remained well composed, and mature as if she'd done this before, was beyond her compression. Serah had came back a changed young lady. Lightning closed her eyes. She wondered what had made Serah change in just two hours. She furrowed her eyebrows, trailing behind her younger sibling. Apart of her wanted to ask, but Lightning knew better than to do that.

* * *

**So many things happening. Cloud, Lightning, Serah, Snow, and A little bit of Noctis and Stella. I also felt that I had to somehow incorporate the breakup scene from FF13 in here. But of course with a little twist. Serah isn't a l'cie. She's a princess. Yes it is important to me. Also, Don't worry! I promise I'll add Vanille, Fang, Hope and Sazh soon! All of the characters in the story have an important role. Which is why I put so many point of views. Don't worry, I won't put so many things next time, I'll minimize the amount lol.**

**The Turks are butt kissers. Yet I still love them.  
**

**This story will be long. I might have to break it into parts. We'll see.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep pushing that review button! And do remember. AU THEME. THAT'S WHAT THIS IS. So no flaming.  
**


	12. Lockdown

**An update again! At last another update. Do enjoy this chapter ;D****.**

**I changed the name Eclair to Claire. I like that name better. I was using Eclair because that's how it is in Japanese. **

**What do you guys think, Should I change the trio's names? I mean...they sound horrible..but its up to you guys.**

* * *

"Your majesties." Sazh bowed his head. "I came here as a messenger from Rufus Shinra." The King stood up. "Please, speak."

"Your Majesties, King Nero, and Queen Elaine Caelum. " Sazh spoke again. "Claire Faremis Strife, and Serah Faremis Strife have been found alive, and are currently under the care of Rufus Shinra." He said again. The tall black man smiled at both rulers. "Rufus Shinra has requested your help, to restore the Kingdom of Cocoon." Elaine stood up with a huge smile on her face. "Darling, they're alive. This is great news." She put a hand on her husband's arm. The king shook his head. "Claire cannot claim the throne without her birthright. " Elaine cast her eyes down. " But, we have one of the gift's of the goddess, dear." The king shook his head. "That is the problem. We already have claimed our alligence to Tenebrae, by having Noctis marry Stella. " He sighed again. "We both promised alligence to each other, before our children were born. Yet, I broke that promise. " Sazh smiled at both rulers. "You didn't have a choice. So you don't have to feel bad. " Elaine touched her husband's arm, and smiled at Sazh.

"Yes, you're right. Though, I would have loved for Claire and Noctis to marry as soon as they had turned 18."

Noctis had walked along the palace corridors. He was finally back home in Astrum. He was about to go greet his father, when he heard his name and the name 'Claire' being mentioned at once. He stood by the doors listening in.

"Yes, though they both refused when they were young, they were secretly engaged anyways. No matter how many times little Claire said she hated him, I always saw that soft look in her eyes when she looked at Noctis. When he wasn't looking of course" Elaine giggled softly at the memory.

"Actually, I came here for another thing. Rufus has requested that if Claire is to appear here, that please, don't let her leave. If the King of Tenebrae finds out she's alive, then there will be chaos up and about." The king furrowed his eyebrows. "I see. Very well then. I will heed his request. After all, she is my most precious friend's daughter. I must protect her at all costs."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Noctis watched as Sazh left the court. He felt slightly angry that even though he refused to marry Claire, he was still secretly engaged to her.

"Noctis, enter. It's rude to eavesdrop. " Noctis froze when such words were spoken. He walked in to meet his parents.

"Mother, father." He bowed respectivly to his parents. "Rise, Noctis." Noctis did as he was told.

"I'm sure you've heard. Now, all I ask is that you don't say a word to Stella. If word gets out, Cocoon will suffer even more."

"I know, I won't say anything. What I'm angry about is that, how could you allow me to be secretly engaged?" He half yelled.

"Noctis, lower your voice. Also, the engagement was broken off because we thought her dead."

"So what is going to happen now?"

"Most likely, she will try everything in her power to destroy the ones who brought ruin to her kingdom. She will liberate Cocoon. That child will do it." Noctis' eyes flickered red. "Noctis, I don't know why you dislike Claire so much. After all, you two were the best of friends when you were children. You even kissed her when you were both 6." Elaine giggled. "You were so bold at that age." Noctis stared at his mother as if she were crazy. "Though I don't know why, but later on you two came to hate each other. " Noctis' face flushed red. "Mother!" He looked away, suddenly the memory came to his mind.

_"Hehee! Nocty! Bet you can't catch me!" Claire ran around the garden having her fits of giggles, while Noctis tried chasing after her. Though suddenly an idea came to mind. His eyes flickered red and by the use of gravity, he made the young princess slow down. He caught up to her, and grabbed her wrist. "Gotcha!"_

_Claire turned around and grinned. "Okay, okay you got me!" _

_"I'mma king, so I have to punish you!" Noctis sang. Claire puffed her cheeks, refusing to admit defeat." Fine." She mumbled. While she wasn't paying attention Noctis had pushed his lips against hers. "There!" Noctis quickly pulled away. Claire's face flushed red. "When we grow up, we're gonna get married! Then you'll become my queen!" Noctis stood smugly before her. Claire's face looked like a tomato. "That's a promise Claire!" Claire pushed him down._

_"Ow!" Noctis yelled out in pain. The little princess put her hands on her hips. "If you break that promise Nocty, then I'm gonna punch you!"_

He didn't know why, but later on when they met after four years, their opinions of each other where different. Claire in fact hated him, and he couldn't stand being around her. But Noctis knew why. The promises they made as children were bound to be broken as they grew, after all, they matured and they knew their own responsibilties. It was a part of growing up.

Noctis blushed at the memory. "Don't let anyone else know that." He softly said as he dismissed himself.

"We were kids, that doesn't matter anymore cause' we're both grown adults."

Elaine giggled as she watched her son leave. "I wonder what she looks like now." Nero sighed. "I bet she's still as stubborn as ever." Elaine added with a smile. "Aerith and Cloud were our best friends. I grew up with Aerith. I feel as if it is within my duty to protect those girls as if they were my own." Elaine placed a hand on her husband's arm. "You're right. That's why we will do everything we can to help that child claim her throne, and restore Cocoon. If it's her, she will do it." Nero stood up from his throne. "Always the wise one my dearest." Elaine smiled at her husband.

"Of course, dear."

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the meeting room. "So, where's the guest of honor?" Reno yawned and stretched his arms up. He earned a glare from Tseng and Rufus. "Their Highnesses will be here soon, Reno. Be patient." Tseng added with a bit of warning to his voice.

"I can't believe Reeve and Vincent ditched us!" Yuffie crossed her arms. "Let it go Yuffie." Zack sighed softly. "Rufus, why did you gather everyone here?" Zack narrowed his eyes at the Lord sitting before him. "Just wait and see. As soon as Claire comes out we will begin our discussion." As if on cue Lightning entered the meeting room. Dressed completely in a red and black gown. Her hair fell down elegantly to the side.

Snow's eyes widened in disbelief. Lightning was dressed in an odd manner. "Hey sis, didn't know you'd be here too, and..why are you wearing a dress?" Lightning turned her attention over to Snow. But she was interuppted.

Rufus smiled quite proudly. "You look very lovely this evening. My darling niece." Lightning narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Rufus would have died long ago. "Rufus!" She yelled. "What is the meaning of this?" She gestured to herself; her dress. It was another gown, this time instead of it being strapless, it had a v neck. Made of chiffon and silk ,A black bow tied to the front of the dress, and the dress flowed down freely. No design, just a plain, yet simple dress that made her look elegant.

Niece, that's who she was. Rufus was her uncle, which that would make Serah, his niece as well. Snow was about to say something else but, someone else had turned to Lightning. "Hey squirt, you don't look so bad." Zack grinned.

"Can it Zack." Lightning snapped back. Her eyes narrowing back at Rufus. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because, you looked terrible in the garments you'd worn before; Besides, these are your followers. Before them you must look and act like the Princess you were born to be. " She hated that he was right. Lightning turned to them, taking deep breaths. She felt like snapping at everyone. Zack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Claire." Snow turned his head at the sound of the very familiar voice.

Serah stood there before him, wearing almost the same garments as Lightning. Except Serah was wearing a pink gown. Zack grinned. "If it isn't the other squirt." Serah's eyes scanned the entire room. When she spotted Snow, she immediately bowed her head down and looked the other way. Serah walked up and stood beside Lightning. "Claire, calm down." She smiled gently putting a hand to her sister's arm. Lightning frowned slightly. "Fine." She sighed in defeat.

"Well then, now that we're all here. I'd like to formally introduce, their Royal highnesses, Princess Claire Faremis Strife, and Serah Faremis Strife." Snow stood there in shock. Both Lightning and Serah, princesses of Cocoon. Especially his girl.

Serah was his everything, and she had thrown a fit of anger at him and broken up with him. Now he understood why. Serah had been a princess all along. He wanted to run to her and hold her in his arms. He looked over to Lightning. She had a very unhappy smile on her face.

Lightning closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking. She opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings. Expectant eyes were upon her. She hesitated. "Claire, you can do it. " Came the warm voice. It was Zack, the person who had always looked out for her when her father couldn't. She looked over to Serah, and her younger sister had smiled brightly at her. She finally decided to speak.

"As, you're all aware, I've lived my life in hiding, along with my sister, Serah. We fled Cocoon because our lives were in danger. In that moment, I left behind everything I knew and loved. You all lost your beloved King and Queen, and I lost my beloved parents. I lost my throne, and because of this, Cocoon is under a reign of terror. Tenebrae holds it, slowly causing pain to all of its inhabitants. This is not what my parents ruled over. Their Majesties were loved by all of Cocoon, they were kind, and protected their home until their last breath. " She paused looking over to Serah, as if wanting her approval. Serah nodded her head, urging her to continnue.

"When you all met me, I stood before you as Lightning, the Sergeant of the Guardian Corps. A soldier in name. But, now I stand to you all as your Princess. " She looked down, feeling her face flush. She raised her head again. "No, I stand as your future Queen. I'm going to take back what's rightfully mine. I'm going to take my place as Queen and continue that peace that my parents had worked towards. Tenebrae will go down, and their rulers with it." She clenched her teeth slightly.

Small applauds were given to her. Lightning looked away, not wanting to show her embaressment. "You still haven't lost your touch, Claire." Rufus smiled proudly at the young princess. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him. "But, there is one thing you need to know. In order for you to claim your throne, you need to prove your birth right." Lightning gritted her teeth.

"The gifts of the goddess." She muttered. Yuffie jumped up with a huge grin on her face. "We've retrieved one from Eden's palace. We need two more, and the next one is in Astrum, King Nero and Queen Elaine have it under their keep."

"What do these 'gifts' do exactly?" Serah giggled over at Lightning. "Silly, if you actually paid attention to Mom's lessons, you'd know." Lightning glared at her. But Serah's remark earned her a laughter from Zack and Tifa. She turned to glare at the two. "Ahem." She coughed slightly. They both stopped, but still snickered.

"Light, these gifts are only given to ancients, by the goddess Cosmos. Remember, she was the one whom the ancients worshipped. She was a kind goddess, always full of love for her followers, then one day, she decided to give them three gifts, the gift of love, Hope, and Courage. But she gave it to them in the form of orbs. Similar to materia. But they're much more powerful than that. What their power really holds, no one truly knows, as it was all buried in the past, but I do know they're very powerful, and when an ancient holds one in their hands, the orbs will emit a rare color." Serah trailed off.

"All three together will react as one creating one powerful crystal. A crystal equal in power to Astrum's. But, fallen into the wrong hands, then destruction for the world." Serah sighed closing her eyes.

"Here Lighty." Yuffie handed Lightning the orb she had stolen from the palace. Lightning gazed at it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon. "I think..I've seen this before.." She said softly. Taking the orb into her hands. It was a soft thing, and if she wasn't careful, she felt that it would break. Just like her younger sibling had said, the orb emitted a small glow, it glew a bright blue color. At the moment, Lightning felt many whispers go into her head at once, But she recognized these whispers well. They were the planet's voice. But soon the whispers stopped, and she felt herself step into a dark world, full of nothing but emptiness.

* * *

_"I have awaited my princess, for the day you were to awaken me." _Lightning looked around in search of that voice.

_"Who are you?" _She demanded to know who he was. Lightning felt goosebumps on her skin_. _

_"I am the guardian, who will aid you. I come from the heavens, a warrior of Light who has sworn loyalty to my master, Cosmos." _Lightning searched once more_. "Cosmos?" _She muttered to herself.

Lightning narrowed her eyes._ "Enough riddles, tell me. Who are you?" _The voice chuckled_._

_"Very well, Princess. I shall tell you my name."_

_"My name is Odin, god of war, and your guardian spirit. From this day forward, I will come to your aid. Call upon me, and I shall obey. Hesitate not, my dear Princess, for I will forever be at your side."_

* * *

"Hey, Light? You okay?"

"Earth to Lighty!" Lightning blinked twice and looked down at the orb before her. She shook her head. "No, I'm fine..." She looked down at the orb, it still glowed, and she still heard the whispers. But, the voice that was inside her head, was gone.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, she looked towards everyone in the room.

"We're going to take down Tenebrae." She stated once more. "Uncle." She said his name with hesitation. "Will you help me?" Rufus looked back at her, thinking; Carefully choosing his words before he opened his mouth.

"No." Came his reply. "Claire, A resistance would be meaningless." Lightning gritted her teeth. "I need to stop them. I have to stop them before anymore lives are lost, don't you understand that?" Rufus sighed at Lightning's outburst. While everyone else just stood there silently, watching Lightning fume even more. They all knew Rufus was right. They only chose not to say a single word.

"I understand where you are coming from, but how will you lead your people without proving your birth right first? You need to prove that you are the rightful heir to the throne before you go out into battle. "

Lightning wasn't satisfied with his answer. "Then we'll find the rest of these orbs." Rufus shook his head once more. "Claire, we can't have you leaving here. You are probably a wanted criminal in Tenebrae. They will stop at nothing to find you. Once you are out of my area of protection I can't do anything to help you."

Lightning slammed her fist on the table. "So what are you saying?" She began to raise her voice.

"Claire, you are forbidden from leaving Midgar. Just so you know, I will be notifying everyone that you are not allowed to leave." Lightning narrowed her eyes. "So I came here to be put under house arrest? Is that it? Because if I would have known ;I wouldn't have come here in the first place!"

Snow watched as Lightning began to lose her cool. He stepped up. "Hey..sis...you should calm down, maybe he's right you should stay here for a while. Think about Serah..she can't stay here alone, can she?" Serah looked up at Snow when she heard him mention her name. Her eyes looked sad as she looked at him. She placed her hand on Lightning's arm.

Lightning turned to Snow and glared. "You shut up and stay out of this."

"Hey, don't be rude. " Came the calm yet, serious tone from the man who stood next to Snow. Yes, Zack Fair; He was using that tone with her again. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him. "I know your strong, I also know that your not weak. But you have to remember what I told you before. Our priority is your safety. Stop being such a spoiled brat. You may have done everything on your own these past few years, and you may have done everything you wanted, but that's past you. You are Princess Claire. You are no longer the soldier you claimed yourself to be. You can't just do everything you want anymore. "

Lightning narrowed her eyes at him. Serah wanted to say something to help her sister out but, she knew better. Zack was technically scolding Lightning. She knew Lightning would rather bite her tongue then go against him. Serah watched as her sister stood there in silence.

"Claire, remember what I told you back then?" Lightning stiffened. She cast her eyes down. She was angry, embarressed that she was being lectured in front of everyone. When Zack had questioned her, she looked at him, trying to think back.

* * *

_What did he tell me again?_ She tried to think back.

_Wait...I remember..._

_"It's no use! I can't do it! I'm useless..."_

_"Come on now Claire, that's not true, have a little more faith in yourself." Claire looked up, a pout formed on her face. "What do you want.." She then looked away._

_"I just heard some things being thrown around, I knew it had to be you." Claire didn't look at him._

_"Your not useless. You can do anything you set your mind to you know. Besides, isn't it your dream to become Queen someday?" Claire still didn't mouth a word to him. "What do I usually tell my soldiers, Claire?" Claire looked to him. "Your always encouraging them. But I'm not a soldier, I'm not like them.."_

_"Come on now. What do I tell them?"_

_"You talk about Honor..and stuff.."_

_Zack smiled patting her head. "Honor and Stuff? Care to rephrase that for me squirt?" Claire slightly narrowed her eyes. "I don't remember."_

_"Embrace your dreams. " He began._

_"Whatever you do protect your Soldier Honor." She finished for him. Zack smiled and patted her head again. "Let me rephrase that."_

_"Embrace your dreams." He turned around. "And whatever you do, protect your Honor as a Princess." _

* * *

Yes, she clearly remembered that scene. She turned her head away from Zack. "Stubborn, ain't ya?" Zack sighed. "Embrace your dreams." He began. "Whatever you do, protect your Honor."

"You want to be a hero and save Cocoon?" He asked again. No reply came from her. "Protect your dreams and your Honor. "

"I'm sorry, but right now you can't do anything until further notice. So, I know you wont listen to Rufus. But you _will _listen to me. Claire your stayin here, whether you like it or not. That's final."

Snow just watched as Lightning was being lectured. He had never seen the young soldier woman so quiet. She was being scolded like a child. At first Snow had thought it was amusing, but as Zack continued to talk, it felt as if it was a parent scolding their child. He knew if he were to try such a thing on Lightning, he wouldn't be alive. He could guarantee that.

Tifa almost giggled at the surprised look Snow had on his face. "When Cloud wasn't around, he was always looking after Claire. He's not her father, but she respects him that much. To tell you the truth, Zack has never lectured her like this before, and I bet that deep down he wants to help her in any way possible, but he's acting like an over protective father. " Tifa whispered. Snow smiled. "The same for Serah?" He whispered back. Tifa nodded. "He has a soft spot for both of them."

Lightning was being treated like a child. She didn't know what to do. She felt powerless. Rufus cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, this is for your well being." He said. Lightning narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought we were going to fight back."

"We are, but what would be the point if you were killed? Claire, I hope you listen to me." Zack said with a warning tone. Lightning stiffened.

"Fine. I'll stay."

Serah sighed at her sister. She was glad Zack had intervened. Otherwise her stubborn older sibling would have gone off anyways.

"Anyways." Serah began. "What will we be doing?""We have a double agent working for Noctis." Tseng uncrossed his arms. " Right now they're searching for her highness, and Tenebrae has raised their suspicious activity. We can't rush on this. The first and foremost thing is that we need to go to Astrum and retrieve the next orb. After that we'll go after the third one." Tseng crossed his arms. "Once that is done, you can begin to move, Princess."

So far that sounded great to everybody. Well, everybody but Lightning. In her mind she was already scheming something.

"Zack, Tifa and Snow, you three will be going to meet up with Raines again. He'll be waiting tomorrow in Astrum for you. Yuffie, I'm pretty sure you have business with Reeve.." Yuffie jumped up with a grin. "Oh, you bet I do." She said as she opened the door to make her leave. "Later taters!" She waved and closed the door behind her.

Zack, Tifa and Snow had decided to make there leave as well. But before Zack left he smiled to Lightning, who was still feeling angry. She ignored him. While everyone left, Lightning and Serah, plus the turks were left behind.

"Cissnei, Tseng, I need you two to investigate whatever is going down in Oerba. Be sure to report back to me." Both turks nodded and left as well. That just left, Reno by himself.

"Cool, day off for me."

"If you say so, Reno." Reno arched an eyebrow at his boss. "You will guard both princesses. Wherever they go, you follow. I think I'll call Rude. He had a day off today, but this matter is urgent." Reno sighed putting his hands in his pockets. "Damn, I got stuck babysitting."

"I heard that." Lightning snapped. Reno rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbled. Just Great, Lightning was going to be stuck with Reno the idiot. Her life couldn't get any more miserable. But, then it struck her. She could easily ditch the idiot and find a way out. No one had made plans to go search for the next orb. Well, she was. She was going to do it. But all she had to do was ditch Reno. It was going to be easy. Flying to Astrum was going to be a piece of cake. All she had to do was hijack one of Shinra's aircrafts and she was ready.

Oh how simple it all was.

* * *

Lightning waited for the right moment. No, she wasn't going to listen to Zack, she wasn't going to listen to anybody. She couldn't let other people do her work for her. So instead, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She had lied to Reno and Rude when she said she needed to use the restroom. She knew the two were idiots, and they would never realize she would escape out through the air vent.

She could really remember it.

"_Hey, tweedle dee, and tweedle dum." She stopped before the bathroom door. Reno and Rude stopped behind her._

"_I'm going to use the bathroom right now. If you even think of tearing this door down I will kill you." Reno and Rude looked at each other._

"_Fine, we give you-"_

_She slammed the door behind her. _

_At first, getting up there was difficult. But she managed to do it anyways. Lightning smirked to herself. She knew Reno and Rude would end up looking through the window. But she was smarter than that. She wasn't stupid. _

Lightning stopped her run. She ended up at the ship hangar. She smirked to herself, and invited herself in.

"God damn it. You assholes! I told yer scrawny ass that I wanted the injectors! Not that god damn piece!"

"I'm sorry sir!"

"GIT THE HELL OUTA HERE AND GO GIT ME THOSE FUCKING INJECTORS YOU ASS."

"S-s-sir!"

Lightning almost giggled. She smirked at the conversation that was going on inside. One of the mechanics rushed passed her in a hurry. She stopped and smiled.

"Cid Highwind." She crossed her arms.

"What the hell do you want now Cissnei?" When he turned around, his mouth dropped open and his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Well I'll be." He grinned. "If it ain't the brat." Lightning sighed. "That's Your Majesty, to you." She said; a grin on her face. If anyone could help her, she knew it was Cid. Cid scoffed. "Not a queen yet, now what the hell do you want?"

"I need to go to Astrum."

Cid rubbed the whiskers on his chin.

"I knew you'd say that. I was told not to let you go." Lightning narrowed her eyes at his response. Cid grinned back at her. " Hop on kid."

A smile spread across her face.

"It's the Shera. Ain't she a beaut?"

Lightning nodded. "That she is."

* * *

Stella walked through the palace corridors, eyes narrowed. The young princess was feeling angry, and no one dared to approach her. She pushed the doors open.

"Father." She said dryly.

"Stella, what brings you here?"

"I demand to know, why has the Sanctum placed me under house arrest?"

"Stella, you left Cocoon, even though I gave you the position of Prime Arch, you go against my wishes and you begin preparing the soldiers for war. You begin to investigate useless things with Dysley. Stella, you are being foolish."

Stella glared at her father. "Very well, Father. I will do as you asked."

She excused herself. As soon as she walked out the door, she turned her head and smiled.

"Jihl, you may proceed, as planned."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

**Oh my, Yeah, Cid isn't very obedient is he? I love Cid so much. He has such a potty mouth XD Anyways, We will See Stella's plan on the next chapter. I love how Zack gets to be the parental figure. And only he gets to lecture Lighty. Rofl.**

**I got the name 'Faremis' From Professor Gaast. Those of you who have played FF7 should know he is Aerith's father. Well, if he hadn't died, Aerith would have been Aerith Faremis. Faremis was his last name. Plus it sounds cool ;D  
**

**Thank you Read and Review.**

**Keep encouraging me to write!  
**


	13. Wanted

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. I know my lovelies you've been wanting to read the next chapter and here it is! I just got one of those famed writers block. So, here it is, and I promise that you will get your next chapter soon!T**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm actually surprised this story had gone far. Also, I won't change the trio's names until after I'm done with the story. It's going to get confusing, so sorry about that. Anyways, I don't own the Final Fantasy Series. It belongs to Square.**

* * *

**Midgar**

The old run down church was peaceful, and calm. It didn't once feel lonely. Cloud looked around. The light shone down from the sky above. He breathed in the scent of flowers. Many flowers in one specific area. That was were the sun shone the most.

The church was beautiful in his eyes. Every time he inhaled the scent, he could always remember the scent of his flower girl. He stopped and knelt down to take a good look at the flowers.

_"Beautiful, aren't they Claire?" _He quickly snapped his head to the side, once he heard the all too familiar voice. That voice he loved the most.

She was there, tending to the flowers, and a young girl sat by her side. The small girl had a small pout on her lips. Her eyes, oh her eyes. It was as if he was staring into his own.

_"Mama! don't change the subject!" _ She whined, and Cloud couldn't help but smile. This girl, he knew this girl. _"Claire, darling your father knows best." _ Cloud stood up and walked over to them, but when he did, they disappeared before his eyes. The frown returned to his lips.

"Aerith..." He whispered softly, feeling the gentle breeze brush along his skin.

He felt himself get dizzy, the area around him began to spin, and he found himself unconscious.

* * *

**Tenebrae Palace**

"Our King has been murdered!"

Stella sat quietly in the council room, when the announcement was made. The meeting had ceased and she got up, her eyes devoid of any emotion. She was silent during the time of the announcement.

The members of the council looked up to her, each one of them , looked to each other. For they knew what was next.

"My father..." She said silently. She looked to everyone in the meeting room. "You are to find the one responsible." She finished. "Anyone who hides the culprit shall be punished along with them." Dysley looked to his fellow council members.

"Then, we must prepare the announcement. The crown princess shall be named queen, and we prepare for his royal majesty's funeral. " Murmurs were amongst them.

"To this we agree. Prepare the emergency announcement. Stella nox Fleuret, is the new ruler of Tenebrea!"

With those words, they dispersed, and Stella was left to her own. As t hey left a smile was pasted onto her face.

"All going according to plan." She laughed slightly, as she walked along behind them.

"Your majesty! We've found the murderer!" Stella turned and faced her guards. Both guards held onto a man tightly, he was handcuffed and a slight glare was upon his face. Stella frowned slightly.

She walked towards the man, and she touched his face gently with her hands.

"So you were the one to kill my father? How cunning of you, but not so much. You see, I will kill you with my own two hands, to show the kingdom what we do to traitors.." He glared at her.

"For shame, Captain Rdygea. For Shame, and here you were my father's most trusted man. What a pity, to know that you've always been after his head. How disgusting." She; yet again showed not one bit of emotion as she spoke.

"I have not raised my sword upon his majesty's head. I would never do such a thing. My lady, you must believe me..."

Stella turned around. "I will not hear a single word. Take him away." She waved a hand in gesture to dismiss the guards. They did as they were told and they took the Captain away.

Stella walked off with a smile on her face. "Good, everything going according to plan." She chuckled as she walked back into the council room.

* * *

**Aboard the Shera**

"YOU GODDAMN ASSHOLES. DIDN'T I TELL YA TO CLEAN THIS FLOORS?"

Cid Highwind's voice roared throughout the entire ship. His crew, as always; trembled in fear before him. Cid's temper was not one to be messed with. He went off easily, cursing them all out, giving them death threats. Nothing new, just a same every day routine.

"S-sir!"

Lightning almost smiled at hearing Cid go on, and on, with that mouth of his. The man had quite the large range of vocabulary. Though she was used to that. Though Cid tried his best not to use such large, inappropriate words around her, he often muttered them and she yet, still heard them.

"YOU GODDAMN IDIOT. WHAT IN THE DAMN HELL ARE YOU DOING? "

"S-sir, I was g-going to s-set c-course f-for.."

"YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT. WHAT ARE YOU? DEAF? I SAID WE WEREN'T TAKIN THAT COURSE. NOW GET YER ASS BACK TO WORK AND DON'T SLACK OFF."

"S-sir!"

So in the end, this was the every day life of Cid Highwind and his crew. Yell at them every day, and despite all of that, the crew never once left his side.

Lightning almost giggled at the scene. Cid had never changed, he was the same old grouch she had known since she was little. Cid turned to her, with an unamused look on his face.

"And what in the goddamn hell are you so smug about?" Lightning shook her head, though Cid wore that un amused look, she could still see a smirk on his face.

"So, this is the Shera? Where is the Highwind?"

Cid grinned widely. "Well I'll be, you still remember the old girl." Lightning nodded her head quietly.

"Well, she's restin' right at home." He took his cigarette out his mouth, exhaling some smoke. "I ain't good for stories kid. But I'll tell ya somethin'. " Lightning listened in attentively.

"And that is?"

"The Shera was built ta' battle. It was designed fer your old man, to command the troops at war. It is my greatest masterpiece."

She just had to ask. She couldn't just keep her mouth shut. Lightning felt slight guilt when she heard him speak about her father. Though of course, she wouldn't show emotion on her face. As always, she hid them away and showed that there was nothing wrong with her.

"Heh, now it's used for those ol' Shinra assholes." Lightning bit back a laughter. "Goddamn Turks always snoopin' around. Fuckin' assholes need to mind their own goddamn business."

He went back to amusing her.

"So, heard you escaped from Tweedledum and Tweedledee. I knew those idiots were good fer nothing, but I'm surprised that asshole of a Shinra hasn't gone after ya. " He grinned again.

"Ya know, Zack is gonna flip a shit when he finds out."

Lightning slightly cringed. She had completely forgotten about Zack. She just hoped he wouldn't find out soon. After all, the man was pretty darn scary when he was angry. "I'm willing to take the risk." She paused. "You're not going to ask why I escaped?"

"Heard the news already kid. Astrum, birthright and all that shit."

"Sir! Astrum straight ahead!" Cid growled slightly and turned his attention back to his crew.

"FUCKIN ASSHOLES. DON'T JUST TELL ME. JUST SPEED UP YOU LOUSY LAZY ASS BASTARDS."

And there he went back to hurling insults at his crew. "S-sir!" Was the terrified response he always got back.

"Astrum, 112 miles Full speed ahead!"

* * *

**The Caelum Royal Palace**

"If you see her, please arrest her."

The King of Astrum sat in his office, looking up at the video call. He sighed. "Lightning Farron? Her face looks quite familiar Rufus."

"Yes, so it seems. But she has broken laws, and I want her sent back to me." The king sighed again.

"Very well, I shall notify my guards as soon as possible."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

The call ended. The king of Astrum lay back in his chair, exhausted , tired. There was another weight upon his shoulders.

He glanced down at the picture that was given to him of the girl, the young woman whom had escaped Rufus Shinra.

She was beautiful, delicate. She had a familiar face, as if he had seen her before. The king examined the picture closely. "She resembles...Cloud.." He muttered to himself.

"Father."

He hadn't heard the door open, until his son had spoken up. King Adrian turned his head. "Son." He replied, as he went back to looking at the picture.

Noctis got close enough to see what his father was looking at. His eyes widened slightly.

"Lightning?..." Her named came out of his mouth in a small whisper. King Adrian turned his head again, he looked up at his son, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You know this young woman?"

Noctis nodded his head.

"She was Stella's bodyguard. "

"And a wanted criminal." His father added. Noctis was about to protest, but he decided against it. He knew that Lightning was none of those things. He certainly knew that she was no criminal. In fact, he had no idea why he thought of her that way. But the memory came back, from that day when the Royal Palace at Eden was attacked.

_"Your majesty.."_

Those words rung in his head over and over again.

"That is why-Noctis, are you listening?" Noctis quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He nodded and smiled to his father.

"Yes, you were saying?"

The king sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "Noctis, you are to capture this woman if you spot her anywhere in the Kingdom. Especially the palace. I have gotten word from Rufus Shinra, it seems that she is armed and dangerous."

Well, Rufus had a way with words. Noctis nodded. "Alright, I will do just that." He sighed, and took the picture from his hands. "I'm going to use this, if you don't mind father."

"Not at all, take it with you."

He smiled faintly, and took off with the picture in his hands. Leaving his father alone in his office room.

This was a good opportunity. With this, if he found her, he would capture her and ask her questions. He would get to know her more, and see that soft, gentle side of hers he had seen at the ball the other night. It was a perfect plan.

"Hey Noct!" The cheerful voice of Gladiolus rung in the air. He ran up to Noctis with a grin on his face. "Yo, just got word from Prompto. Said he'll be back in two days. He also said that -" He grinned some more when he saw the picture in his hands. "Oh, so. Tryin to find your dream princess Nocty?" Noctis gave him a glare. "Shut up Gladiolus." The man grinned back at Noctis.

"Anyways, as you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, Prompto said he'd be back in two days, if he was allowed to leave Cocoon. Said it's pretty hectic up there, with all the enforced security at every corner." Noctis sighed. "I see, well, at least he finally called. " Something strange was going on with his best friend. No, there were many strange things going on, and he was going to find out.

"Oh, by the way dude. I'm going out with Ignis, wanna come with?"

Noctis declined the offer. "No, duty calls." He turned around and waved a hand back at his best friend. Gladiolus sighed, but then gave him a grin. "Yeah you go find your princess" He called out.

"Shut up you idiot." He received a slap across the head by Ignis. Gladiolus jumped up and rubbed his head. "Owww, easy there..."

"Let's go." Ignis slightly glared, but instead of protesting he left with his other friend to have another one of their wild nights. Though it wouldn't be the same, since Noctis wasn't there, neither was Adrian.

* * *

The Shera had arrived pretty quickly as Cid had promised. From here on, Lightning was on her own. If she wanted to get back though, he would wait for her. It was a good thing too. She wouldn't have to waste any money on an air ticket.

The city was full of life, despite it's gloomy atmosphere. It reminded her of Midgar. Though despite it all, there were people shopping about, the streets were much cleaner than Midgar of course.

It was just as she had remembered it. Her last visit twelve years ago, when she was just a child. It was to discuss her futute with Noctis. Something she had refused shortly after, of course. She just couldn't stand Noctis. She walked along, until she spotted a guard.

All she needed was that one orb, and she would be home free. That would leave only one left for her to find. She glanced up, to see that the palace was clearly visible from where she stood.

It looked gloomy, just like the city itself. Lightning began to walk towards the direction of the palace.

She felt something familiar inside the city. That something, felt warm, and just right. Similar to the orb she had held in Midgar. She felt something call out to her. Her she stopped, and took a quick glance around, to see if there really was something around her. She sighed and continued to walk.

She didn't notice where she was going, and she managed to bump into one of the soldiers. Lightning stumbled, and fell to the ground, landing flat on her but. "Oww.." She muttered, while the soldier knelt down before her, in a worried state.

"Miss are you-" He instantly grabbed her and pulled her up. "You are too come with me. You are under arrest."

Lightning pulled away from him. "For what? This is my first time in the city! I have done nothing wrong!" She struggled to get away, and another soldier had appeared for back up.

Both of them restrained her. Lightning tugged and tugged to no avail. She was angry, and she knew who's fault this was.

"Rufus...Shinra...you bastard."

She muttered under her breath.

"Let me go! I have done nothing wrong!" She struggled once more. But the guards failed to listen, and the continued to drag her away.

"Let her go." The men turned around quickly with Lightning in their grasp. She looked up, knowing who it was. That voice she knew all too well. She glared daggers at him. The Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

"B-but your highness, your father-"

"An order from your future king, you deny?" His eyes flickered to the color of blood, crimson. Lightning looked up to his eyes, suddenly a memory returned to her.

_Her foot had gotten stuck, and debris, and trash was to fall down upon her, but Noctis let out a loud scream, his eyes had flickered to a crimson color, and the debris, along with the trash was deflected back, and they were safe again. _

The guards let go of her, and they bowed before him once they had seen Noctis' eyes change color. They knew that was the sign to stand clear of the heir to the Caelum dynasty.

"Forgive us my lord." They bowed before him, and Noctis had dismissed them. Lightning stood there, free of their grasp. She narrowed her eyes back at Noctis. "What the hell was that about? Why are they after me?"

Noctis walked towards her, and Lightning kept stepping backwards. "Lightning..." His eyes were still crimson, he disappeared with a flash, and within seconds he was in front of her, and he had a hold of her wrist. Lightning wanted to protest, but she felt fear. For the first time she had felt fear. She was entrance by his crimson eyes, and this scared her.

"Weren't you kidnapped back at the palace in Eden?" He asked. Lightning shook her head. "Why would I be kidnapped?" She scoffed. "And goddamn it. Answer my question first! Why am I being chased?"

She couldn't break free from him, it was impossible. "I wonder, what crime did you commit in Midgar?" Lightning narrowed her eyes. "Rufus Shinra..." She growled, "That bastard.." She muttered under her breath.

Noctis had caught wind of what she had said. "Ah, so you are a criminal." He smiled, amused by her. Lightning felt her blood boil even more. "I am not you idiot! For your information I'm-" She was going to spill the beans. She stopped and looked away from him. "I'm working for Rufus, he didn't want me doing a job and I went out and did it anyways." She lied.

"I don't believe it." He added with a smile on his face. Lightning glared at him even more. "If you weren't kidnapped, then what was that?"

"None of your damned business." She snapped. Noctis smiled. "Why did that man call you 'majesty'?" Lightning froze. She turned away. "I have no idea what you speak of. "

"Lies, I can hear very well, mind you."

"I don't remember that, and if I did, how the hell should I know?"

Noctis was having fun teasing her. He took a good hold of her. "Then, you will be taken to the palace. There you will meet with my father."

Lightning was about to protest, but in the end, she had to oblige. Otherwise, how else would she meet the king?

Noctis looked down at her features. The soft delicate features on her face. He felt himself captivated by her even more than ever.

Lightning turned her head swiftly towards him , catching him staring at her. Though she did the same, she stared into his red eyes. His beautiful crimson eyes, that were a wonder, yet she felt slight fear at the sight of them.

She snapped out of her trance and narrowed her eyes at him. "Well then?" She huffed lightly at him. Noctis felt a blush creep up on his face when he realized what he was doing. He looked away quickly and teleported with Lightning.

* * *

_"Daddy you have to teach me!"_

He had seen the images of two small girls flash before him.

But, they disappeared, he felt himself stretch out his hand towards them.

"Claire..Serah.." He whispered slightly in his dream.

But soon, it went all blank again.

_"Cloud?"_

"Hnn.." Cloud felt someone call out his name.

_"Cloud...wake up sleepy head." _

"Aerith.." He mumbled slightly.

_"Come on Cloud, nap time is over. Get up you lazy bum."_

His eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was a young silver haired kid give him a small frown.

"Hope?" He called out. The kid sighed, but soon gave him a grin. "Yeah that's me." Cloud shifted himself up and held his head. "Ugh, I feel like I've been run over by a car." He looked around to his surroundings, noticing that he was still in the church.

"How did you end up sleeping here?" Cloud kept silent, but decided to speak up. "Well, I don't really know..."

"The flowers, they look nice..." Hope trailed off, directing his attention to the flowers. Cloud smiled slightly. "Aerith grew them..."

"Aerith?.."

Cloud nodded.

"She was my wife, and she had a talent for this. Even at the palace..she would show Claire and Serah around in the garden.." Hope tugged onto his arm with a huge smile on his face.

"Cloud, you finally remembered?"

Cloud looked back at hope furrowing his eyebrows, but then a small faint smile appeared on his face. "I guess...I did..." Hope grinned slightly.

"Then Your Majesty, it's an honor to have you back."

"Wait...you knew?"

Hope grinned slightly and nodded his head. "Duh, my mom knew all along. Ever since we found you back then, we had always known who you were."

Cloud patted him on the head.

"Thanks for keeping up with me..." He trailed off, looking back down at the flowers.

"It was you all along...you lead them to me...you knew..." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"Thank you..."

He glanced back up at the sky, with a smile on his face.

The first genuine smile he had in ten years.

* * *

Prompto had received the call from Reeve, the urgent call to come to Midgar.

He stepped out of the elevator, the 3rd floor, Reeve's office.

"So you called?"

Reeve sat there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Cid has taken flight, and he's in Astrum. Leave now, and arrive at the palace. I urge you to go."

"Right, on it."

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. AND I PROMISE I WON'T PUT THIS OFF ANYMORE.**

**Satisfied? I finally got a lot of Lightis in there, oh and Geee, I wonder what Stella is up too? Fufu.**

**So just press that little review button right there, and make me smile and inspire me readers!** **Remember, no flaming.**


	14. Fly Away

**Oh my! An update at last, at long last I have updated. Thank you to all my reviewers, to have made this possible. 8D You all get cookies and milk. Now sit back and read and enjoy, this chapter might be a bit sucky, so I'm so sorrrry. I promise the next one will be better.**

**Also, I do not own Final Fantasy, all rights go to Square Enix.**

**Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

"Vanille..."

The young red head perked her head up and smiled cheerfully. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Vanille nodded her head slowly and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine..besides. Uncle passing away; it didn't have so much of an impact on me. We were much closer to Light and her family, we always have been..."

Fang sighed and smiled a bit. "You loved Uncle the most..."

"Yeah, but not after he killed Lady Aerith..." She cast her eyes down as she said that, but quickly brought them up and smiled at her cousin. "I sent Light a special package, that I know she's gonna need sooner or later!" She jumped up excitedly.

"Special...package?"

Vanille nodded with a grin. "Yep! "

"No...you didn't...Vanny...did you send her 'that' ? " Vanille placed a finger to her lips and grinned. "Sssh, a secret!"

Fang looked uneasy about this, she crossed her arms and sighed. "Vanille..if that gets into the wrong hands..."

"Not to worry, I had it special delivered!"

"Fine...suit yourself, but now we have to call Light and tell her everything."

Vanille clasped her hands together. "Just as planned then! I was waiting for you to say that!"

Fang shook her head and smiled. "I knew you were up to something."

That earned her a grin from Vanille. "Actually, I was thinking we'd go visit her. " She gaver her older cousin another grin. Fang sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Now...Vanny.." And she Vanille had darted off to go pack her stuff before the tall woman could even say anything.

* * *

_"Vincent, I'm back."_

The phone at his ear, Vincent Valentine gave out a full smirk, when he heard those words through the phone.

_"Glad to have you back, Majesty."_

_"Come'on Vince...don't call me that.."_

Vincent continued to smirK, he leaned his head back against the wall until...

"YO! Vinny!" Yuffie ran at him with the speed of light.

_"That loud voice is Yuffie isn't it?" _Vincent sighed into the phone and nodded his head. _"Yeah...it is..." _He could almost face palm, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was occupied at this precise moment. Yuffie, on the other hand; stood before him with a wide grin on her face.

"Her Majesty has escaped Rufus Shinra!" He nodded towards her.

_"Cloud, I'll phone you later."_

He hung up, and turned his head towards Yuffie. "She got out? I thought Zack had specifically told her not to." Yuffie laughed and threw her fist up in the air. "Naah. You should know her by now, stubborn as a mule, never gonna back down from anything."

Vincent sighed, knowing how right the thief ninja was.

"She's in Astrum, as Reeve predicted..." She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side a bit. "Say's that we should meet him in Astrum, at the royal palace. He suspects that they're going to hold her against her will, since Rufus sent the messege in already..." Vincent didn't respond to her, as usual; he was silent. He only nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

Cloud Strife blinked several times. He had heard the words 'Her Majesty' meaning...it reffered to his daughter, his heir to the throne. He sat back against the walls of the church, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning his head down.

So much had gone on in the past ten years, he needed to inform himself, and catch up.

Though he knew the basics.

His wife had passed on, his daughters were living a secluded life...

No..they weren't. Claire had continued her duties as a princess...or so he thought. He began to get worried for the well being of his daughter. He needed to find ways to protect her, without her knowing who he was.

After all, he was believed to be dead. He couldn't just reappear in her life again...

His life was pretty complicated, and he was stressing over so many matters. Cloud just didn't know what to do.

_"Cloud...relax darling, all will turn out well..."_

He heard her voice again, and he pressed his lips together, a small smile appeared on his face. She was right, or at least he hoped she was right.

"Uncle Cloud..." Cloud turned his head to the sound of the young boy's voice. "Hope." He nodded to the boy, acknowledging his presence.

"I got you the tickets to Astrum."

* * *

He had binded her with his powers, just so she would be unable to break away. She was glaring at him the entire way. "You're despicable.."

"Thank you." Noctis smirked at her insult. "I'm flattered."

This made the young queen to be, even angrier. She scowled at him. "Bastard. Let me go, I have no business here with you, or your family."

"Request denied. "He said in a teasing voice, which made her blood boil even more. "I swear if you don't let me go I'll..-" -"You'll what?" He smirked at her, mocking her with the look he gave her. Lightning felt herself blush. She scowled and turned her head away from him.

Noctis was enjoying teasing her. Watching Lightning get angry was nothing but pure enjoyment for him. Though he did have his shy side, for some reason he was feeling pretty confident right about now. His eyes were set back to it's original color. Amber; amber eyes were looking at her as she walked in front of him. Her light blond hair that was tied up into a pony tail, her porcelain colored skin. He found himself staring at her back. Lightning had a petite frame, enough to fit into his arms...

Like that one night, the night they danced together.

As they walked down the palace corridors, the servants inside bowed before their young prince as he walked by with his 'prisoner' , much to Lightning's dismay.

She got distasteful looks from the servants, she only scowled at them, held her head high proudly and walked along.

"Get to work, and mind your own damned business. " She would glare daggers at them, and the servants would rush away, and stand clear of her path.

Noctis of course watched everything from behind. He only continued to smirk in amusement as he watched the scene before him.

He noticed something about Lightning.

She was very dominant, demanding, proud, authoritative.

The way she spoke to the servants, was as if she had high authority over them. He chuckled softly. "Since when do you order my servants around." She didn't reply at first, but the she turned to face him.

"Once they stop being nosy and mind their own business." She scoffed in response to him. Though amusement flickered in his eyes. "I don't like it when others have authority over my servants you know." Lightning was beginning to get irritated at this fool of a prince. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Tough luck. Teach them manners and maybe I won't. " She retorted. Noctis laughed slightly. "I wonder why you speak with so much authority...you're beautiful..." He murmured softly. She heard him say this, and for some odd reason she turned a bit red and looked down to hide her embarrassment.

But...before she could say anything... Lightning was brought to the prison. "I have to go meet a friend of mine, but I'll be back."

She scowled at him. He made her completely useless, she was unable to do anything because thanks to his alien power, he had made her body immobile.

Just super great.

* * *

Prompto sighed, as he walked through the palace corridors. Finally he was back in Astrum. He yawned stretching an arm out.

"_Yo, Prompto...as we confirmed, Rufus has branded her a criminal. Meaning Her Majesty must be in the prison."_

"Rodger that." He quickly replied.

"Ah, Prompto! " He turned around to greet the all too familiar voice of his best friend. The Prince Noctis. The man grinned, "Well, Long time no see Noct." He waved, and placed his arm around the prince. "Anyways, gotta jet. The flight was really tiring so I'm gonna go take a quick nap. Later!" He slipped away from his best friend and left him to himself.

Noctis was dumbfounded by his behavior. "What was that all about..." Prompto was the loud and boisterous one. He didn't even stop to ask Noctis if he had gotten laid. No lewd comments, no teasing..-There was certainly something odd about his friend.

* * *

Prompto darted across the corridors, and made his way into the castle prison. There he greeted the guard, and the guard let him in. Of course, Prompto had high authority in the castle. He was the best friend of the prince, and his adviser. The prison was well lit, and compared to any other castles, it was clean, and slightly inviting.

Lightning sat on her bench, staring out at the guards who would pass by. Throwing glares their way. She scoffed, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees close to her chest. She had to do something about this. Something had to get done about her sticky situation. She needed out, and she needed it fast. Deciding to stand up, and walked up to the bars that separated her from the outside world. She felt like a caged bird, with it's wings clipped off. Unable to do anything.

Her inability to do anything at the moment frustrated her.

"Guard, I will take it from here. I have orders to interrogate the prisoner."

She could hear another voice coming towards her. The guard that was at her side, staring at her finally left, and there appeared a new man. Though he wasn't a guard.

What the hell did these people want from her?

"Great." She muttered under her breath.

"Majesty.." The man whispered and unlocked her cell. As soon as her cell opened, he bowed before her. Lightning shook her head. "Stand." She ordered, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Who are you, and why have you come for me?" He did as he was told, he smiled a bit at her. "Prompto Faremis, my lady."

Oh, she knew that name very well.

"Prompto...why are you here?"

"No time to explain My lady, you have to get out. "

"No, I can't, I must go to the king. " Prompto smiled, an idea springing to his head. "Good, then I shall take you. I am aware of what you must do. " Lightning smirked at him.

"Then let's go, prisoner."

* * *

Stella Nox Fleuret stood before her father, his coffin stood there in the darkness. She looked down upon him, with utter disgust upon her face. She folded her arms, and raised her head up high.

"Useless old man. But worry not, father. I will take the throne and do a better job than you." She smiled wickedly.

"My lady, the preparations are done." Stella did not face the person who had spoken to her. "Very well, Jihl. Make sure everything goes according to plan."

She finally turned around to face her most trusted follower. " I will not tolerate failure Jihl, do you understand that?" She narrowed her eyes. Jihl said nothing and nodded her head. "Of course my lady, I would not fail you."

"Jihl, last time you said t hat, my banquet was interrupted by a group of terrorists, which you have yet to find. If this occurs again, I assure you punishment will be bestowed upon you."

"Yes, my lady, I promise you that nothing will fail, and everything shall go according to plan."

"Very good answer my dear." Stella smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"Lord Prompto, you have returned!" One of the palace guards saluted him excitedly. Prompto nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, I have...now...is his Majesty inside?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good."

He gestured for her to follow him into the courtroom.

"Ah, Prompto you have returned from your trip." Prompto knelt down. "Majesty, I have. "

The king chuckled. "Good to see you are well, and please refrain from the formality. You are like a son to me, no need for such formalities."

"Oh, yeah sorry..."

The King raised an eyebrow at Lightning, knowing well who she was. The woman whom Rufus wanted back. The criminal, per say.

"And you, Lightning Farron. The criminal that is being looked for, all over Midgar. " He eyed her closely.

Lightning bit her lip. "A criminal I am not!" She glared slightly at the King. Prompto looked at her and sighed, indeed she hadn't changed from when they were kids...

Same old stubborn Claire...

As for our favorite prince charming. He was about to enter the courtroom, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed both Prompto, his best friend; and Lightning, the girl he was most attracted too.

He decided to stay and watch from a far without being noticed, to see how this would unfold.

"Then, why would he call you a criminal, child?" She continued to glare. "Because, my darling Uncle thinks it's funny to keep me locked up. " She scoffed. Prompto shook his head again, hearing her speak her thoughts, no respect for the king...-Well...he wasn't one to talk.

Noctis continued to watch intently, and at the mention of the word 'uncle' this caught his interest. Rufus Shinra her uncle? Well it was a surprising revelation, something he had not expected.

"Uncle you say? The Lord Rufus is your Uncle?"

She was seriously getting annoyed at all these questions thrown at her. She took a deep breath, tried to calm herself down before speaking any further.

"I am his niece. " She replied to him, finally composed. The King rubbed his chin several times, lost in his thought trying to think.

"I am not sure of what to say, how do I prove you do not lie to me?"

Alright, she had enough. She had enough, she was through. Why did Astrum have idiots for kings? She crossed her arms over her chest, and took a deep breath.

"I am Claire Faremis Strife, Princess of Eden. I hail from Cocoon. " She finally said at last.

The king's eyes widened. He knew she was alive, but never once thought she would be here standing before him. The man was indeed shocked, yet happy, relieved at the same time. It had been long since he had seen her, and he thanked Etro that she stood before him.

As for Noctis, he could not believe his ears. She couldn't be the princess, the long lost princess; whom every body thought dead. It had to be a lie. Though, that would explain her hatred for him. Noctis stepped out of his hiding point.

"You need proof, how do I know you're not lying?"

No one had expected to have him there, listening to everything.

"Noctis, where are your manners." The King slightly glared at him, and Noctis lowered his head a bit in respect to his father. "Forgive me, but I must know. " The King shook his head in disapproval.

"Very well then."

She was in deep shit now. Noctis was here, the last person she wanted to tell. How would she prove her birthright now? She bit her lip.

"I don't have any..." She trailed off.

"Thought so." He smirked.

She glared at him, but what else could she do now? She needed to prove her birthright and she didn't have anything with her. She hated herself for being so foolish.

"_My lady...I sense that you are in trouble."_

A voice spoke into her head.

"_Who are you...?"_

The voice chuckled softly.

"_My lady, have you forgotten my oath to you? I the spirit of war, Odin know you carry the blood of the ancients.."_

That's right...her guardian spirit...Odin...

But how could she summon him?

"_Help me, I beg of you...but how do you come to me?"_

Odin chuckled softly.

"_Call for me, call my name, and I will come to you."_

They all looked towards her, Noctis smirked awaiting her answer. King Nero looked to her, raising an eyebrow. Though, the King had his suspicions, for he knew the Princess was still alive, he didn't doubt her, but he wanted to see, how would this strong young woman would handle the situation.

"I know, because my sister and I, are the last ancients on this planet. My mother was an ancient, and to prove my birth right I would need the gifts of the goddess, but I have not obtained all of them. But, to prove to you, that I am truly who I say I am..."

She took a deep breath.

"Odin come to me! High loyal spirit of war and wisdom!"

A light surrounded her, a light that blinded everyone in the room. The light was warm, yet you could feel something powerful come from it. Noctis covered his eyes, and when the light was gone, he looked up to where she stood. His mouth nearly dropped open.

There stood a large knight, clad in armor, riding on his horse. He stood by her side, protectively, and when he looked over to Lightning. A triumphant smirk was upon her face. The King and Prompto smiled in acknowledgment. Both satisfied with her answer.

Lightning was telling the truth, because the only known family to summon powerful creatures such as these...well none existed because the ancients were the only ones to be able to pull this off. The only last known ancients...was Queen Aerith and her two daughters.

The King stood up from his throne, and walked down to where she stood.

"You look like your father, Princess Claire I am glad you are well."

Noctis looked over to Prompto and glared at him slightly. "You knew?" Prompto nodded his head. "Yeah, she told me." Noctis rolled his eyes. "So, your little princess is back, how do you feel?"

"I'm engaged you idiot."

"Oh, now you're engaged."

"Shut up!"

"Noctis. " His father called out to him, using a certain tone of voice that made him cringe. Oh, it was the tone of voice that meant he got stuck baby sitting. "You shall see to it that Claire gets proper care, and you will have her dressed, I want her to join us for dinner. Have the servants prepare the guest room, and do show her around the palace, and the city." He was about to protest but his father stopped him.

"I will not accept no for an answer. Look after her well my son."

"Majesty, I need not any of those things, I only came here for a reques-" Before she could even finish the sentence the King spoke. "I will hear you after dinner, child."

His eye twitched when he looked back at the smug look she had on her face. Lightning walked up to him, smirking at him. "Why, yes your highness, do show me around. " Oh, it was payback alright.

Lightning was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this was long enough, and oh boy some more Lightis interaction, just what you guys wanted! I love how Noctis just suddenly remembers his little hate for his little princess.**

**Now the question is, will they ever get along and fall in love?**

**Remember, this story is far from over, there is much too much going on!**

**Read and Review, it makes me happy and you get cookies~**


	15. I wonder

**Oh my goddd. I love you guys. Thank you for the reviews. And I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I joined Nanowrimo. The writing month thing to complete 50thousand words at the end of the month. So I was literally killing myself over and stuff. But I won!**

**And December, my lappy got all derpy. I ended up procrastinating, and then I had writers block.**

**But no, I'm not abandoning my fic! I love you guys for reviewing, even if I hadn't updated, so thank you so much for the reviews! Those were very motivating!**

**Now, here is a chapter update!**

**I promise I'll update more often~**

**Same as always I don't own Final Fantasy. All copy rights go to Square-enix. :]**

* * *

The young princess sat before the mirror, glaring at it. Wishing it could somehow break. No matter how much she wanted to get away, she was stuck here.

Waiting.

Waiting.

_and waiting._

She watched as the women; the maids worked magic on her. Dressing her up as if she were some doll. Truth was, she never enjoyed being treated as such, and she could never come to love it. She knew Serah was more suited for this, and truth be told; no matter how much she wanted to escape, she was to stay here. It was by orders of the King. This Royal was one she deeply respected, and one she would never try to disrespect.

Besides, that was the condition for meeting with him tonight.

A special dinner.

Lightning rolled her eyes, trying to pull her head away, but one of the maids 'tsked'.

"Now, m'lady, we're not done just yet. " One of the maids scolded her, making Lightning feel a bit more irritated.

"Oh my, look how beautiful she looks, she is so precious!" One of the maids stood behind her, arranging the flowers on the vase that stood at the corner of the room. The maid kept look up at her, and smiling at Lightning.

"Yes, indeed. Her beauty matches that of Stella's!" The other maid, worked with Lightning's hair. Much to her dismay, they kept chattering, going on and on about Noctis, her and Stella. It was getting annoying.

"My, how wonderful she looks."

The voice that entered the room was soft, melodic, and it was so calming. Lightning knew from that instance, that the queen had made her way inside to her dressing quarters to check on Lightning's progress.

Elaine stood behind her, giving a gentle smile. Which she could see from the mirror's reflection; it made Lightning slightly flustered. She cast her eyes down, away from the mirror.

"...Thank you." She quietly replied, which made Elaine smile; placing her hands on Lightning's shoulder, giving her some reassurance.

"I mean it, it's not just flattery. You've grown so much, and if your parents were alive, they would be so proud."

Lightning didn't say anything, for some reason; having Elaine talk to her made her feel odd. As if her walls were being torn down. She felt vulnerable.

"Claire, look at me dear." Lightning hesitated, but she obliged, and turned her head upwards.  
"It's not Claire, I've discarded that name long ago, Majesty."

Elaine made an 'oh' sound, and nodded her head. She said nothing else, but only gave a small sigh.

"I know you not by another name. This is the name I've always known you by, then if it is no longer your name, what do you go by now?"

"Lightning." She quickly replied.

"Oh? And why such a name?"

"Because...Lightning...can never protect, only destroy." She repeated softly to herself.

"Only...destroy..." Elaine repeated after her. "But, I don't think you can only destroy. My dear, you're very capable of protecting everything, and anything you want to protect."

Lightning shook her head.

"I failed to protect my parents, and protect my Kingdom. I _failed, _and this is something I cannot let happen again."

Elaine sighed, brushing strands of hair away from her face.

"You and Noctis are alike."

She hated being compared to the Prince. Lightning bit her lip, retaining words. She was not going to say anything, because if she did; it would only result in an insult towards Noctis.

"I know you dislike him. You both dislike each other, but it does make one wonder. What made the two of you like this? You were so close, and so dear to each other. Really...now...what went wrong."

She had never thought of it that way. She never wondered what went wrong, all she knew is that she never got along with Noctis. Though that wasn't entirely true. She was friends with him at a certain point in their childhood together. But, things changed, and even she couldn't begin to explain it herself.

But for now, wondering would lead her no where, and she didn't want to question herself.

She gave no answer to Elaine.

* * *

Cloud Strife made his way through the busy streets of Midgar, the city had not changed one bit. It was still as gloomy as ever, people were still living in poverty. So it had seemed that Rufus Shinra had done nothing to improve the situation and living conditions of his dominion, he would say.

Hope walked along side him, aiming to head to the WRO HQ. Astrum would have to wait later. He needed to gather some things first before he did anything else.

The drive to Astrum would be dangerous, and he could not risk it.

He needed something else.

Where Reeve had requested their presence. Now that Cloud had remembered many things, Reeve seemed to have many answers to many of his current problems.

His phone rang.

"Cloud here."

"_Oh Spikey you answered!"_

The voice was loud, and too cheerful. High pitched...and _annoying_. Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yuffie, what is it?"

_"We've got a problem, and we need ya here!"_

He stopped, and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it now?"

_"Can't tell you here, get here quickly!"_

Yuffie being serious, and keeping her mouth shut about something, usually meant the situation was serious. He had only hoped that it didn't involve his two precious daughters.

Cloud had hung up on Yuffie, closing his phone, and slipping it back into his pocket. He turned and faced Hope, nodding his head towards him.

"We need to pick up the pace."

Hope nodded, taking a good look to his surroundings.

A bright smile appeared on the young boy's face when he took notice of the motorcycle that was parked next to the accessories shop.

"Cloud!" He quickly ran up to the motorcycle.

"Here, look at this!"

"It's mine kid. Whaddya want it for?" Hope looked up at the tall dark skinned man standing over him. He seemed intimidating, and Hope shivered slightly in fear.

"Uh, nothing..it's just that...I...really need to borrow this please!"

"To a kid? No chance."

Cloud had walked up to him.

"How much do you want for it?" The man slowly rubbed the long black whiskers on his chin. "Give me one thousand gil fer it, and we'll make a deal."

"Wow, that's so ch-" Cloud covered the boy's mouth before he managed to say anything.

"Deal."

Cloud proceeded to pay the man, the amount they had agreed upon. Hope stared in awe at the bike. He was feeling rather giddy, he had never ridden on a motor bike before, and this would be one heck of an experience.

"Alright Hope, Let's Mosey."

Cloud hopped onto the motorcycle. It was nothing compared to his own, which carried most of his weapons, and his other items that he would always need and use. Though the bike had a nice feel to it, and it was a smooth ride.

Hope proceeded to hop on, and latch himself onto Cloud, holding on tightly. The feel of the wind against his face felt good, and he opened his eyes, looking around to his surroundings as Cloud drove.

"Like it?"

Hope nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's...fun!"

Cloud smirked.

"Good to know, now hold on tight."

Cloud accelerated even faster.

* * *

Rufus Shinra had known all along that Lightning would manage to escape. His gaze fell upon Reno, eyes slightly narrowed, but it was no use. Reno despite everything; was one of his best. Even if he was an idiot at times.

He sighed in frustration.

Word had gotten to him, that the former King of Tenebrae had passed, or better yet; he was murdered.

Stella would become the next ruler, and this; this troubled him.

There was something about the girl that he did not trust. She was untrustworthy, and he couldn't help but feel unease.

"Reno, Rude. Make sure that SOLDIER are prepared enough to confront any attack that comes our way. Strengthen our defense, and let Reeve know that WRO is to do the same."

He gave a long pause.

"How are the other faring?"

Cissnei stood forward.

"Sir, Zack and his group have made it to Tenebrae."

He nodded.

"Very good. Cissnei, proceed to conduct the investigation at the forgotten capital."

"Yes sir!"

He sighed again, thinking back to Lightning. His worry growing more for her.

"I wish that girl would be slightly more docile."

"...Uncle." Serah interrupted. "If I know my sister, she will prevail. She will push herself to succeed. So please don't worry about her." Serah spoke softly, clenching her fists slightly. Who was she to say? She couldn't keep lying to herself. She actually feared; more than anything in the world, her sister's death.

Serah was worried sick for Lightning, and feared for her precious sister.

"Very well, Serah. I will trust your word, but I have a right to intervene."

Serah nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, of course Uncle."

* * *

"Noctis, you are to be her escort, at all times. Keep an eye out for her, and make sure she is content."

His mother, _his _own mother. Was telling him all of this.

Take care of Lightning.

Make sure she's happy.

Do this, do that.

Noctis this, Noctis that.

He turned his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Eye rolling won't help your situation, dear." His mother lightly scolded, knowing instantly what kind of face Noctis was putting on. "You are a grown man, don't behave like a child, it will get you nowhere."

Noctis sighed nodding his head.

"Yes mother."

"That young one has gone through so much, she deserves much love and kindness." Elaine sighed.

"And why must I keep an eye for her?"

"Because the two of you are friends."

Noctis scoffed at his mothers last sentence. "We are not, and we never have been." Elaine glared slightly at him, giving him a look that instantly made the Prince shiver.

"I only speak the truth mother."

"And if so, I still want the best for her." Noctis sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Majesty...I am ready." Came the voice of the young soldier Princess. Noctis' mouth nearly dropped open. She looked incredibly stunning. She looked so delicate, and frail. As if by a single touch of his fingers could probably break her. Noctis coughed slightly.

Elaine smiled with pride. As if Lightning was her own daughter. She seemed to look so proud of the two. Knowing that Noctis was probably flustered at the sight of Lightning. Oh, the Queen knew her son all too well. She knew he was attracted to her, and that is something she would help increase. His attraction to the Princess.

And Perhaps, Noctis would marry her instead of Stella.

Elaine almost chuckled to herself.

Her husband would have a fit, but it would all be worth it.

"My lady, shall I escort you?"

Elaine smiled once more, at Noctis' gentlemanly behavior, she walked up towards Lightning, taking her hands into her own.

"You look so beautiful."

Lightning felt herself blush slightly.

"Now, enjoy yourself. Take this time to get your mind off of things. It will do your mind good, dear." Lightning slowly nodded.

"Yes, m'lady."

Elaine turned towards Noctis. "As for you son, always be courteous to her, and respectful. " She smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for dinner tonight."

With those last few words to keep in mind, Elaine left the two on their own.

"You do indeed look beautiful. " Noctis stared at her features, each and every one of Lightning's features intruiged him, they attracted him; and most of all, he admired them.

He admired her eyes, her blue eyes that were almost the same color of the morning sky. Her pale cheeks, her rosy lips. Everything about her.

He quickly snapped out of his daze, and he gave Lightning a smirk.

"But, that doesn't mean that I'm going to fall for you."

Lightning shot him a deadly glare. "And I would never fall for you either, though..." She trailed off, returning that smirk to him. "Her majesty said to be courteous, Noctis."

Noctis glared at her, hating that he was using his own Mother against him.

"So, My lady, shall I show you around?"

Lightning glared at him and walked on ahead of him.

"Too slow."

Noctis scowled, walking right behind her.

"You could be a little more lady like you know." He mumbled to himself, but in reality, he liked this side of her. He like her spunky, no nonsense attitude. Though he would never admit that to her.

Eventually, the two had reached the palace gardens. Elaine's garden, where his father had made sure to keep as beautiful as ever; so to gain the woman's favor back when they were young.

"Always the gardens. Why do you like them so much?" Noctis found himself asking, unconsciously.

This time, Lightning hadn't glared at him; nor had she said anything rude, or even snapped at him. She was calm as she looked over all the variety flowers.

"My mother, she used to love gardens." She replied.

Noctis raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?" Lightning slowly nodded her head. She gently brushed her finger along the petal of a bright red rose.

"Yes, and I grew up loving the same things as her."

Lightning closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet stench of the flowers all around. She felt calm, and she felt even more relaxed.

In this moment, that she closed her eyes, Lightning could feel the whispers, the voice of the planet. Something she hadn't felt in ages.

The planet's cries were something that often made her feel lonely.

Noctis stared at her, he tilted his head slightly, noticing her calm state. She seemed as if she was meditating.

"Lightning?"

The sound of his voice broke her out of her own thoughts, and her trance like state.

"I wonder why." She looked up at him. Noctis stood there a bit dumbfounded. "Huh?" She turned her head again, glancing down at the flower.

"I wonder why I stopped."

"Stopped what?" He was clearly confused at her sudden change of mood.

"I stopped speaking to the planet." She answered.

Speaking to the planet.

That's right, he had forgotten she could do that. He had forgotten, that Lightning was one of t he last remaining ancients. She had no parents, no Kingdom. She was the last one of her kind, of her family; along with Serah.

Her usual cold self, he knew it. It's because she had endured many years of loneliness.

"I hated it."

She spoke again.

"Listening to the planet's cries, right after my parents died." She paused. "I hated it, listening on, trying to see if my parents were truly dead or not. I didn't want to confirm it for myself. My dad went missing, and day after day, I would close my eyes...listening for his voice."

She stopped, and looked at him with the saddest look on her face.

"And...when my mother passed, I could feel it. It was such a horrible feeling..."

Lightning smiled bitterly.

"Why am I even telling you this?"

Noctis shook his head.

"It's alright..." He took in a deep breath. "I'm...here for you." Lightning felt her cheeks flush slightly. She turned her head away.

"I'm serious."

She scoffed at him.

"Lightning, we're not kids anymore. So can we please put our differences aside?" It took a while for her to reply to him. She stood silent, but then she turned her gaze to him.

"You're right."

She scoffed in response.

"So does that mean we can be friends?" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Don't expect much, but I will consider your friendship offer."

Lightning had a smirk upon her face.

"And here I thought I was going to make your life a miserable living hell, here in your own home."

Noctis slightly winced at her comment. He laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow, you really are something."

Lightning turned away from him again. The flowers catching her attention once more. "So I've heard." She mumbled to herself. Gently touching another flower. Treating it as if it were something precious that would instantly break.

Noctis watched her.

"When did we start to hate each other?"

"I wonder..."

* * *

**I had some very inspiring music for this chapter. It was the entire distant worlds soundtrack. Lol.**

**Now, I assume your all content with the Lightis Interaction? :] Good, then. It was the least I could do for being gone for so long.**

**As for the other characters, they will end up in the next chapter.**

**And sorry for making Hope sound OOC.**

**But I'll consider this. I can actually imagine him admiring Cloud a whole lot. I don't even know why.**

**Hope will go back to his normal self in no time. ~**

**Thank you, and don't forget to review!**


	16. Reason

**Guess who decided to update?**

**Ahaha, hello there everyone, sorry for the long unnounced hiatus! I was on a major writers block, but I guess that's now over! I made some changes to my story, and I finally changed the trio's names to the canon names they have, and here and there. So, to compensate for my long absence, here you go a long chapter! Thanks for still sticking with me! **

* * *

Zack, Snow and Tifa walked along the busy streets of Tenebrae. It was far busier than any other day. Which was slightly intruiging to Zack. He found people carrying a lot of cargo towards the palace; which made him suspect that there was some type of event going on. He stopped, and tapped on some random person's shoulder.

"Umm, hey? Is there some kind of event going on today?"

The person whom he had asked, was a young man, who was seemingly in his 20's. The young man slowly nodded his head.

"What? Do you live under a rock or something? Today we're celebrating the coronation ceremony, of the Lady Stella."

"What about the King?"

"Gone, he was murdered."

The young man had walked away, and Zack stood there, dumbfounded by the revelation.

"Wait, so what." He turned to both Tifa and Snow.

"Gone? The King is gone, and there's a coronation ceremony. What in the-"

"Something fishy is going on." Zack said as looked up ahead towards the palace.

"And I don't like it."

* * *

Stella sat and waited for the Ceremony to start. Many people were gathered around the Palace. She was going to be crowned before all the people.

Stella waited with anticipation. She was as anxious as ever. Though, she remained patient.

She could hear the sounds of the people gathered around the palace. The woman was quite content with herself. As soon as she was crowned, her plans would go into full action. Not only that, as soon as she Married Noctis, she would be able to rule over both Kingdoms, and not to mention she had control over Cocoon. It was all coming together so nicely.

Now all she had to do is get rid of a pest her father was never able to be rid of.

Rufus Shinra.

The man irritated her to no end, and on top of that she knew that the previous Shinra head had nearly created an army of invincible Soldiers. She was glad his plans backfired, but now having Rufus around was even more complicated.

She needed to be rid of him.

Stella smiled to herself, as if she already had it planned out.

The Death of Rufus Shinra would be a grand thing.

"My Lady, it is time."

Stella smiled and walked onwards to her coronation.

* * *

Lightning didn't know what had come over her. But the fact that she lowered her guard, towards Noctis out of all people made her irritated at him, and herself. She even agreed to start off on friendly terms. Lightning trailed behind Noctis, as he led her towards the dining room. An awkward silence was around the two of them.

"Your Highness, his Majesty requests your presence." Something about that made Noctis feel that he wasn't going to like whatever his father was going to say to him. He stepped off to the side, and slightly bowed his head towards Lightning; smirking at her. "Pardon me, Your Majesty. But I must make my leave. Don't get too lonely without me okay?" Lightning glared at the idiot before her. "Say that again and I swear to Etro that _I will skin you alive." _She threatened.

This earned her a mocking laugh from Noctis.

Now she knew why she couldn't stand him. He was almost close to Snow in terms of being annoying. Lightning kept glaring at him as he walked away.

"Lightning, dear." Elaine called out from behind. "Majesty." Lightning inclined her head a bit, in form of respect. "No need to be so formal with me. Just Elaine is fine, dear." Even so, Lightning couldn't bring herself to call her that. It just felt too weird for her tastes.

"Of..course.." She sighed.

* * *

Noctis walked down the corridors, still wondering what his father needed to tell him. He had this deep feeling his gut that he wouldn't like it, and he wouldn't go through with it either. Well, whatever it was.

He sighed as he stood infront of his father's office. He knocked on the door, and slowly entered. "Father." Noctis breathed, closing the door behind him. "You called for me." The King nodded his head. "I believe I did." The King looked down to some paperwork he had on his desk. "These matters are very serious Noctis." He went on. "Your fiance, Stella will be coronated as Queen today."

His eyes widened at the revelation. He knew it, he knew he was right about not liking what his father would say to him. "Why? What about her father?"

His father shook his head. "He has parted from this world." Noctis still couldn't believe his eyes. "How? Just how in the world did he die?"

"He was murdered."

Before Noctis could speak, the King held his hand up. "I am telling you this because I need you to be wary of Stella. Do not trust her, be discrete about having Princess Claire here. We cannot let that secret known Noctis, do you hear me?"

"I understand, father."

"Good, you are dismissed-and Noctis, do not be late for dinner."

* * *

Ever since that incident in the garden with Noctis. Lightning could hear those small whispers of the planet. She heard them in her head, and she couldn't get them to shut up. Elaine kept talking to her about dinner plans, and quite frankly she didn't care what they were to have for dinner.

She wanted out, and she wanted to get this over with so she could continue along her journey. Was that so hard to ask for?

Though by the time dinner had come by, they were all seated, waiting for the King to arrive. Once he did, everyone stood up and bowed their heads, even Lightning did this. Despite the many years she had spent living life as a commoner, there were customs she did not forget.

As dinner was being served to them, Lightning felt another rush of whispers in her head. This time, a vision. A vision of the King of Tenebrae. She glared at him, but he only stared at her. He began to walk away from her, and once he did. A stream engulfed him and he disappeared.

She understood what this was. She finally understood what her mother was trying to tell her when she was a child.

By that time, everyone had been served dinner. They were all eating in Silence, except the King, whom asked Lightning a question but instead the reply she gave him; gave him quite a shock. "The King of Tenebrae has returned to the planet." Lightning snapped out of her trance, realizing what she had just said. "Forgive me." She muttered.

"Claire, you came here because you were seeking something. Were you not?" Lightning nodded her head. "Yes, your Majesty. I came seeking something that belongs to me. I assume that you know what I speak of."

"The gift of the goddess. But my answer is no. I will not give it to you." Lightning clenched her fist.

"Why not? Don't you realize that I need it?"

"You need it, we know dear. " Elaine added. "But we need you to be safe. You cannot risk your life. We know you need all three, but you need to be patient and wait it out."

* * *

"Sir, we recieved word that the Lady Stella is having her coronation cermony today."

"Did you strengthen our defense forces?" Cissnei nodded her head. "Sir! As you ordered, we had SOLDIER placed at the areas designated. "

Rufus nodded his head in approval. "Good, you are dismissed."

Rufus smiled. A victorious smiled appearing on his features. "Two can play at that game Stella. Your father couldn't do away with me, and you won't either. You're picking the wrong man to trifle with little princess."

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Lightning glared at them. "It is mine. It belongs to me. " She gritted her teeth. Feeling anger over take her. "Your mother left it in my possession. These three artifacts are what killed your parents in the first place. We cannot allow you to risk your life. Do you understand how many have tried hard to preserve that life for you?" Lightning gave the King a cold stare. " Then how do you suppose I reclaim my Kingdom? By just sitting around here and doing nothing?"

The King shook his head. "That's not it, child. Look around you, Stella will receive the crown today, the last item is in her posession. How do you suppose you take it from her? Seeing as you are supposedly dead, and seeing as she already suspects you of high treason against the crown itself?"

Lightning bit her lip, nearly drawing blood out of it. "Lady Elaine, please talk some sense into your husband." She said angrily. "Dear, he is right. Please just wait it out, we cannot have you go in head first with out a plan. I understand you're strong, but not strong enough to face Stella and her Kingdom. "

"Not you too." She nearly hissed, Noctis watched her; feeling sorry for the young woman. If he had it in his power, he would help her. But he couldn't either. "Yeah just wait it out, Claire."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" She yelled back at him, losing her composure. "You want me to sit around here doing nothing, being protected all the damn time just as the time when I was a child! Last time I sat around and did nothing my entire family was nearly murdered! People were killed because of that, and you want me to sit around and have people die for me again?" She paused. "If I die, I'd rather die trying than do nothing!"

"Claire that is enough!" The King raised his voice against her. "As King, I forbid you from doing such a thing!" Lightning stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "My apologies, My King, but it seems as if the years have made you senile. Clearly I was wrong in seeking your help." She said still feeling angry. "I will excuse myself for the night."

Elaine watched as the young woman made her leave. She placed her hands on her husband's arm, in comfort to him. "We're so sorry Claire." She heard her husband whisper.

Noctis on the other hand did not trust Lightning. He finished the last bite of his dinner and excused himself as well. He wanted to go find her, and give her some sort of comfort, some type of support.

But he didn't even know how to do any of that. He had never given comfort to others, he didn't know what it was like to lose a Kingdom, to lose your title, your parents, everything you know and love. So he was at a loss for words.

He wanted to help her, he needed to help her.

* * *

"Hope, change of plans. We're meeting some old friends of mine."

"So we're not headed to Astrum?" Cloud shook his head. "No, an emergency was brought up."

Hope stayed silent for a while. "Is everything alright? You look really worried about something, I hope its nothing bad." Cloud shook his head again. "I'm fine, no need to worry. Hold on tight." He said placing on his glasses, as he drove off towards the WRO building.

He had a feeling that this emergancy had to do with his daughters. He knew they were alive, but there were strange things going on, that no one would ever care to explain to him. He knew Reeve was just the one to tell him.

"YO EARTH TO CLOUD. CLOUDDDDDYYY." He heard a large noise behind him. The blond haired man stopped, and looked up to the source of the loud noise, and looking up to where the voice had come from.

Well, there was a large ship above him for one.

The Highwind to be exact.

A smile played on his lips.

The ship lowered down close enough, and dropped down a ladder. "Quick spikey! Get on!" Cloud parked the bike, and grabbed onto the ladder with Hope trailing behind him. They pulled the two up to the Ship's deck. When Cloud looked around, there was a sense of nostalgic feeling. He missed being on this ship.

"Where's Cid?"

"He went AWOL along with-" Vincent clamped a metal clawed hand over Yuffie's mouth to keep it shut. "Come on in, we have some explaining to do."

Something told him, he wasn't going to like this.

Cloud and Hope followed the two up to the command room. "We're headed to Astrum." Vincent said.

"You're daughter was here." He began. Cloud felt a bit relieved to hear that she was here, and at least alright, but something bugged him. Nevertheless he let Vincent continue explaining.

"Zack made her promise to stay here. " He continued. "Even Rufus has the Turks keep an eye out for her. " He paused. "But..." Cloud wasn't really enjoying the fact that Rufus had to keep watch on her. "But...?" Cloud asked impatiently.

"She managed to escape them, and even managed to get Cid to take her to Astrum. She didn't listen to any of us, and I'm afraid she's over there. We heard news that she managed to meet up with the King, but according to our sources, she's not allowed to leave."

Cloud sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Didn't I leave an order out before I disappeared all those years ago? Specifically for this, I didn't want her to do all these dangerous things."

"Too late. Aerith decided against it, because she said she would be denying them their birth right, or something like that." Yuffie added. "She's a really friendly person to get along with, just so you know." Yuffie said in full sarcasm, which earned her getting kicked in the rear by Vincent.

"And...Serah?"

"She is well. She's with Rufus, don't worry she's safe." Well at least there was some assurance with his other daughter. But his biggest worry was Claire. The girl had always been stubborn, and no one would convince her out of making a decision, but this time it could be costly. He couldn't allow this. He couldn't lose another precious thing in this world.

Yuffie groaned rubbing her behind. "Owwie..." She muttered. "Hey Spikey? Don't worry so much about her. She's strong, really strong. A lot like you." It made him feel slightly better, though he couldn't even smile.

* * *

Lightning had no idea she was being followed.

Why did everyone have to treat her like a child? Why couldn't they just understand that she was strong and capable enough to be on her own?

All this was just so emotionally draining for her. Maybe it was better for her if she had just stayed the normal soldier she was, living her life freely in the capital of Cocoon. Living her life, with that regret.

Maybe she was giving up too easily.

But, even if she wanted to escape, there was no way to do so. The Caelum's power was far greater than her own. She had been aprehended by Noctis once. The Caelum family had the blessing of Etro. While hers, her mother the Power of Cosmos. Goddess of Light, yeah some goddess she was. Her whole life she was shrouded away by the darkness.

She was alone, she felt all alone.

Suddenly, she found herself back in the same gardens she had been with Noctis, earlier. It was strange how she always found her way back to a place that was filled with flowers of all kind.

_"Oh divine Etro, must I become your mighty warrior, Oh Gracious Cosmos, must I become your holy sword? Must I destroy and cause death to those shrouded in darkness, and shine light upon those untainted by the shadows the cause chaos to this world?"_

Lightning found herself standing before a statue, featuring both of the Goddesses. The two were together, side by side holding hands. She recited these words, a prayer that just came from inside herself. A prayer asking for strength and aid from the both of them.

"As you watch over us, from the depths of Valhalla, from your divine temple, I beg of your aid." She said, this time kneeling down, and lowering her head.

In all of his years living in this palace, not one person has ever knelt before Etro, or the other Goddess. Sure, he was brought up believing in Etro, but never did he really pray to her. Noctis watched her closely, and approached her. Thinking up words to say in his mind to give her comfort.

"Were you following me." She said, as she stood up, and turned to look at him. At first Noctis was at a loss for words. "I uhh-I just wanted to see if you were alright." She narrowed her eyes at him. "As you can see, I am perfectly well, and didn't your parents teach you it was rude to stick your nose in other people's business?" She snapped, feeling suddenly angry at him.

Lightning didn't even know why, but she was angry at Noctis. She was angry because he had it all, he didn't have to endure all the hardship she had endured in her life. He didn't have to live in hiding, he had it all. But what made her mostly angry was that he didn't try to take her side back at dinner. She was angry at herself because she actually hoped, and expected that of him.

Noctis glared back at her. "Well, did you know it was rude to raise your voice at the King, not to mention disrespect him? Didn't your own parents teach you -" A loud slap. He didn't continue because her hand came in contact with his face. Lightning glared at him, even angrier than before.

Noctis held his cheek, feeling it sting a little. "Don't you dare." She gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare bring up my parents in this. You know nothing about me!" He was still in shock, from the slap he had received. He said nothing in return this time. She was right, he had crossed the line. Instead Noctis sighed, and did the unthinkable.

He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her in towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Lightning tried to wriggle free, but she couldn't. "Easy there princess." Noctis spoke to her in a soothing voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too-"

She grew frustrated. She felt as if the whole was suddenly against her. No one allowed her to do anything, everyone was trying to stop her from doing what she believed was right. She had no support.

"Don't act as if you understand! You don't know anything! Let go of me Noctis!" She said trying to push him away. But he wouldn't comply, and at last after ten years, she finally released tears. She cried, Lightning Farron was crying because she was so sick and tired of everything, and she cried even more because of the fact that she was crying.

All Noctis did was hold her close, and gently rub her back. Lightning held onto him, burying her face into his chest, feeling a sense of warmth from him, that felt just right. But she couldn't admit that. Not now, not ever.

"I hate you Noctis Lucis Caelum." She muttered. She hated him for making her feel so vulnerable.

Noctis smiled.

"I know."

* * *

**I also added some Lightis moments. Hope you enjoy that ;D Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys get cookies! And thanks to you guys who keep sticking around for the ride!**

**Remember reviews make me happy and they motivate me!**


	17. Hope

**Wooo! Guess who's back after a long time? Sorry for not updating for such a long time! Sorry school took up much of my time, and then I had a major writers block and stuff. But thank you for all the sweet reviews, I'm glad you still enjoy and look for this story in your updates! I plan on updating on a more regular basis, at least I hope. School isn't so easy on me.**

**But here it is, at last the next chapter!**

* * *

There was a feeling of comfort in the arms of Noctis, as Lightning buried her face into his chest, feeling as if she was going to literally cry a river. Her head had never hurt so much from crying, she could feel Noctis gently stroking her back, he might have pulled a few strands of hair away.

"Are you feeling better?" Lightning said nothing, as she was too embarrassed to say anything for letting her pride fall infront of the guy she 'claimed' to hate the most. But she did nod her head quietly.

"I haven't cried like that since I was...small." She finally admitted, pulling away from him and drying her tears, but even so, a few continued to fall. Noctis couldn't help but manage a smile, once his eyes were locked onto her beautiful blue eyes, that seemed to light up in the night sky; at least for him.

"What are you staring at?" She said getting all defensive on him, but Noctis didn't seem to mind this. He chuckled a little, and wiped away a tear from her face. Making Lightning slightly stagger back a bit.; losing her composure. She felt her cheeks getting hot, and she was glad it was dark out, as Noctis would be unable to see her reactions.

"Relax, its going to be okay." He said as he drew close to her. Lightning wanted to run off, but her feet seemed as if they were glued to the ground. "How can you say that so easily? You've seen what has happened. All of my gateways, all of my opportunities to act have been blocked off."

"Giving up so easily?"

Lightning sent a glare towards his way. "I can't, Noctis. You know that very well. I've tried everything in my power. I am not as free as you are."

"It's not a question of can, or can't." Noctis said to her. Lightning seemed shocked with his reply. "What?..."

"You used to say that a lot when we were kids, remember?"

Indeed, she had forgotten about that, but now that he mentioned it; She had gotten that phrase from her father when she was young. Lightning sighed, not knowing what to do anymore. She let out another exasperated sigh. This time she fell down to her knees, feeling another tear fall. She grunted in frustration, clenched her fist and landed a punch on the ground. She winced in pain, but the pain wasn't enough; it didn't amount to what she was feeling at the moment.

"I feel so useless. Etro, damn it all!"

"Lightning." She heard his gentle voice again, and she looked up at Noctis whom was kneeling beside her. "Come on, get up. You can do it." He said with another smile. Lightning glared at him again. She hated how carefree, and easy going his personality was. She was hating how he was able to make everything seem so easy. Noctis was making her vulnerable, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Come on getup. You're better than that Lightning." He said again, standing up and offering his hand out to her. "Get up, because you're not a quitter. What kind of Queen just quits so easily after many trials? This is all part of being a monarch; being able to handle all these trials, even if they seem impossible, and unbearable."

His words sunk in deep into her. He was right, she was giving up to easily. Lightning stared at the hand he was offering. "Lightning, I believe in you. You can do it. If you need me, I'll be by your side. Because..." He paused. "I'm your friend..." He said again.

She seemed convinced enough. "What are you doing." Lightning said as she took his hand. "I'm supposed to hate you." She muttered. But Noctis seemed to have caught wind of what she had said. "Your welcome." He pulled her back up to her feet.

"Darling, what are you up too?" Elaine turned her head and looked at her husband. "Hmm, nothing dear. Just staring at my future daughter in-law." The King sighed. "How can you be so sure of such a thing?"

* * *

"Call it a woman's intuition, and a mother knows her child. Noctis is falling for her, and Lightning? It might be just a matter of time." Elaine was as giddy as a child as she watched both the Prince and future Queen to-be from afar; on her bedroom's balcony.

"It was the same intuition that got Cloud and Aerith together after all!" She said with a giggle. The King uttered a small laugh, as he pulled his wife close to him. "I suppose, I'll trust your words for now, dear." Elaine chuckled, and fell back upon her husband's embrace, watching those two closely.

* * *

"So Claire is in Astrum." Cloud leaned back against the wall with a loud sigh. Relief washed over him. That was one less worry. Well, a small part of it at least. Because he was still worried about her. If he knew Claire, she wouldn't sit still and do nothing. His daughter was always headstrong, stubborn, and never took no for an answer. This upbringing was mostly all of his fault. Most of it fell on his late wife Aerith as well. Aerith was just as stubborn, as his daughter, and she was indeed headstrong.

Serah only inherited Aerith's sweet, sensible side. But he wouldn't doubt that his youngest wasn't just as strong. It had been ten years after all, and people change within time.

"Cloud, she's after her birth right." Reeve took another sigh along with Cloud. "I'm afraid it was my fault, she wanted no part in this, and I pushed her to do so." That's when he struck a nerve. Cloud turned around and glared at the man. "So you pushed her to risk her life? She was living fine without being involved in any of this."

"Majesty, it was on the late Queen's Orders..actually." Cid Raines stood at Reeve's side, trying to save his behind of course, because Cloud was giving Reeve a deadly look that had the intent of killing. "When we thought you passed, Her Majesty gave us orders, on what to do if something happened to the two of you."

Reeve noded his head in agreement. "Now that you are alive, and well. Cloud, do you intent on taking back the throne?"

Cloud thought on it, but he had already known his answer. "What kind of King, abandons his family, and Kingdom. I've done unforgivable things. How can I face them now, and the people?"

"Cloud...do you think Aerith would enjoy seeing you like this? Aerith never lost hope that you were alive and well. She would tell us you were still alive. She held onto that belief. As we all know, Claire looks up to you, and she still does."

Yuffie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do I need to beat some sense into you? Go for it! Long Live the King!" Yuffie said jumping up, with a fist pump.

Cloud didn't seem too convinced at first. But he relented, gave in. "She's my legacy, and I will do it for them."

"Long Live the King!"

* * *

"Cissnei, do you copy me?" Zack said, paging his walkie.

"Yes Zack, and no I won't go out with you to dinner-"

"Wow harsh, but anways, big news." Zack, Snow, and Tifa stood behind an alleyway.

"Major news actually; Stella was crowned Queen, because her old man was murdered. That's not all of it, there's dozens of soldier preparing theirselves for battle over at the plaza. She's sending them off to Cocoon first, and just like Shinra predicts, she's sending more over to Edge."

He heard no response from Cissnei, instead it was Tseng the one whom had picked up. "Rodger that. Zack, you and your group are to stay there, and inform us of anything else. I want you to infiltrate the castle if you can, come on SOLDIER you're not rusty yet are you?"

A grin appeared on his face. Zack grinned, and then he chuckled a little. "What? Think I can't handle it? I'm a SOLDIER first class. This will be easy as pie." He laughed to himself, turning off the walkie. He turned around and gave his two traveling companions a thumbs up. "You heard the lady, time to infiltrated the Fleuret palace."

"And how do we do that?" Snow said as he stared off at the palace. The Palace was indeed large, but he was sure there were guards everywhere. Extra security actually; he thought. He would just charge in, but charging in didn't seem like such a good idea this time.

"We're playing dress up, aren't we?" Tifa grinned. Zack returned the grin. "Right on, Teef."

Zack picked up his transmitter again. "Yo, Cissnei, we're gonna need some floor plans to the Palace, think you could guide us through?"

"Copy that."

* * *

Lightning tossed, and turned in her bed, feeling her cheeks turn hot every time the image of Noctis came into her mind. She shook her head, and buried her face into her pillow, and at last; she gave an exasperated sigh, finally sitting up on the bed. "That idiot, if only he hadn't…" She growled to herself.

"If only that fool had left me alone, I wouldn't feel like this." Lightning got out of bed, feeling restless again.

She needed to get out of here, and fast. She needed to get her hands on that treasure, but it seemed as if that wouldn't be so easily done. There was no way to steal back what rightfully belonged to her, so it seemed as if she had no choice but to leave with empty hands. Something that did not appeal to her, but perhaps getting aid from her close friends, or someone; would help her situation.

Otherwise if she had stayed here, she'd be a sitting duck. That was not an option she would go for either. Lightning was determined to escape the castle.

_"Master, you seem distressed."_

There came the voice from above; her guardian spirit, and loyal servant; Odin. "Odin." She acknowledged his presence. "As much as I hate to admit; I am troubled." She sighed, as she stood, watching the moonlight.

"There is something I wish for, but cannot obtain." She confessed, with a heavy sigh. "My birthrights given to me, by my own mother. It was entrusted to me, to keep my Kingdom safe." She thought for a moment, and glanced up to her guardian whom stood at her side.

"Odin, you have lived long enough, and I'm sure you have witnessed many wars, long since before I was born."

"_My lady, do you request something of me?"_

Lightning didn't respond right away. "You have many experiences, Odin. I seek…." She sighed swallowing her pride. "Advice." She finally said.

_"My lady, there is no shame in asking for advice. Even the wisest of kings have sought advice from those beneath them."_

"Odin, you understand that I need to obtain my birth right. Otherwise I would not be able to stand tall on my throne." She sighed. "But there is no way for me to break in. How would you suppose I do this without getting caught? I need to do this, but all seems impossible."

Odin listened carefully to his master. "Master, I will go on your behalf. Humans cannot harm me, not even those of the Caelum bloodline. You will leave my lady, and I shall stay here. When I return at your side, I will have returned with what rightfully belongs to you."

The idea did not seem to flatter her in the least, but she had no other better ones. She didn't want to leave Odin behind, but he was right. He couldn't be harmed by humans so easily. But she didn't want to leave Odin behind. "Not like this, Odin. I think I will leave it as is. I already have one in my possession, and you at my side. I cannot act too rashly." Odin bowed his head. "As you wish, my lady."

"Odin, you may leave. But I thank you, you have been a great help to me."

With that, Odin disappeared, leaving her to herself. She needed a new plan to get what she needed, and she smiled once, the image of Noctis appeared in her head. "Yes…perhaps…he could help me..."

She stared back out her window, closing her eyes again; listening to the voices of the planet echoing in her mind. For some strange reason, it was the only thing that would put her mind at peace.

_"Claire, I believe in you."_

Her eyes opened, and she looked around for the sound of the voice. "Mother?" She sighed when she saw nothing.

She looked back outside again. Her view overlooked the kingdom, and from far away; she could see her home.

"I can do this, I_ will_ save my kingdom."

* * *

"Dysley." Stella said seated, from her throne. "I am giving you a new task. You are to be the new Prime Arch of Cocoon. Because I am Queen, I cannot take that task anymore. Instead you will be the one ruling over Cocoon itself. I want you to purge every single magic user you find, and that includes the L'Cie as well. They will be a hindrance to me, should they ever think of starting an uprising. I want them to be imprisoned in our lands. None shall escape over to the Shinra. I want those fools as powerless as possible, so when I step on them…"

She laughed. "They will beg me for mercy. Rufus Shinra will die at my hands." She added afterwards with small laughter. Dysley bowed his head. "As you wish your majesty. I will do as you command."

"You are dismissed."

Stella watched as Dysley left. She turned over to Jihl, and smirked. "Have you begun to round up the army?"

"Yes Your Majesty." Jihl replied. "Good. I will give you a week to train those Soldiers. They better be well trained, as I do not want any failures. In a week's time, we will send out the army to start the invasion. I will declare war soon, but not yet. I want to surprise that Rufus Shinra." She laughed to herself lightly again.

"Dismissed." She then ordered.

Once she was left alone she turned her head, and stared down at her engagement ring. "Soon enough, I will have your Crystal, Prince Noctis. That Crystal will be mine, and I will strip away your Kingdom from you. You are a fool if you believe I like you in any sort of way." She smirked. "But I think I want to play…a little more." She finally smiled again, as she overlooked her Kingdom.

"War is inevitable if I want to get what I want."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**For the next chapter, I plan on focusing more on Stella and whats to come. Stella is our favorite villain, and she has many accomplices, that wish to see her will carried out.**

**As for Lightning, how will she ever get her hands on what she wants? She might actually get help from some of the most unexpected people. **

**As for Cloud, when will the family reunion come? All in due time my friends! So just hit that little review button right down there and review! **


End file.
